The Beatles' One-Shot Collection
by Jeremy Hillary Boob
Summary: Colección de One-shots de pokémon, uno para cada canción del grupo musical de Liverpool The Beatles.
1. You Won't See Me

**Disclaimer: No poseo pokémon, que pertenece a Nintendo Si lo hiciera, Ash hubiera desaparecido justo después de la segunda temporada. ****Tampoco poseo las canciones de The Beatles, que pertenecen a quienquiera que tenga los derechos en este momento. Love Me Do todavía pertenece a Paul McCartney, y las versiones pertenecen al que tenga sus derechos. No estoy ganando dinero con esta obra. Es más, lo estoy perdiendo.**

* * *

**Canción: You Won't See Me. Autor: Paul McCartney. Álbum: Rubber Soul (1965)**

* * *

Iluso humano.

Has venido aquí, junto con tu ayudante, a mi selva, a mi territorio. Has aprovechado un claro natural para asentarte en él, que también es donde has montado tu tienda de campaña y donde has colocado todos tus instrumentos. Os veo todos los días saliendo de ella, caminando horas y horas a través de la selva abriéndoos camino con tu machete allí donde la espesura lo cierra, volviendo cada noche a tu campamento agotados y desesperanzados, sin haber obtenido ni lo más mínimo de lo que has venido a buscar y por lo que la has arrastrado a ella a este rincón perdido de la selva amazónica. Y sé también lo que buscas: me buscas a mí.

Ni siquiera has llegado a ver un solo pokémon, ni uno solo después de haber pasado cinco días en la parte del planeta con mayor concentración de especies. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque todos huyen despavoridos de vosotros. Porque cada vez que viene a este bosque una expedición científica como la vuestra desatáis el caos. Vosotros no venís a investigar nada; al contrario, volvéis a casa con ningún dato nuevo y muchos pokémon en jaulas para venderlos ilegalmente en el mercado negro. Nadie, y mucho menos yo, quiero que estéis cerca.

¿Pero sabes qué? No sólo eres un estúpido, sino que también eres una gran fuente de diversión. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando cambié de sitio la sal y el azúcar y acabaste salando el chocolate, o cuando te escondí tus aparatos de cocinar en el nido de una Serperior en plena incubación y que tú, muy sabiamente, decidiste no recuperar y abandonar en la selva. Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando me hice pasar por tu ayudante y me pasé la tarde haciendo como que ordenaba tus cosas y poniéndolas en lugares completamente distintos a donde te decía que estaban. Apenas podía aguantar la risa mientras lo hacía, y cuando por fin descubriste lo que había ocurrido, rompí a reír durante tanto tiempo que estuve a punto de ahogarmeme. Nunca antes, aunque me he pasado muchos días jugando con los pokémon más jóvenes del bosque, me he reído tanto ni durante tanto tiempo.

Tú intuyes mi presencia, ¿verdad? Nunca has llegado a verme, no en mi verdadera forma; pero sí sabes que he estado más cerca de ti de lo que nunca creías posible. En cierto modo, aunque se haya limitado a tocarme con el dedo en mi espalda para reclamar mi atención, has llegado a tener contacto físico conmigo; y eso es mucho más de lo que esperabas al principio. Nunca, ni en tus mejores sueños, imaginaste que llegarías a tocar aquello que has venido a buscar; a pesar de que haya sido con una forma completamente distinta a aquella con la que vosotros los humanos siempre me representáis.

Has venido a buscarme a mí. ¿A quién si no? Nadie vendría hasta la Guyana si no fuera por mí. Ni siquiera un naturalista, porque toda la selva, a efectos de especies, es más o menos igual. La única diferencia entre Guyana y el resto de la Amazonia son mis apariciones, o eso creéis vosotros los humanos. En realidad, todas las tribus y en todos los lugares de la selva me han visto por igual; pero sólo los avistamientos en Guyana han llegado hasta vosotros porque otras tribus donde me he aparecido no tienen ningún contacto con la civilización.

¿Crees que me encontrarás? Sí, por supuesto; si no estuvieses completamente seguro de tener éxito, o al menos tuvieses una posibilidad importante de conseguirlo, no estarías aquí. No habrías gastado tantísimo de vuestro dinero, o no lo habrías obtenido del gobierno de tu país, para volver con las manos vacías. Pero no tienes la absoluta certeza de que conseguirás llegar a verme. Si la tuvieras, no habrías traído contigo todas esas máquinas, radares, localizadores, y otros aparatos cuya función y funcionamiento desconozco por completo. Es más, ni siquiera con ellas llegarás jamás a localizarme. Lo sé porque estuve "jugueteando" un ratito con ella cuando fingía ser tu ayudante.

Quieres verme. No; tú no quieres algo tan simple como verme. A ti no te bastaría con una recompensa como esa, con saber que existo, que no soy una ilusión. No estarías satisfecho sólo con obtener una prueba fehaciente e indiscutible de la pureza tu corazón. Lo que tú quieres es capturarme. Lo que no sé de ti, porque yo respeto, incluso a riesgo de ponerme en peligro, la mente de los humanos, es por qué quieres privarme de mi libertad.

Es para hacerte famoso, ¿verdad? Quieres meterme en una jaula, drogada para que no pueda usar mis poderes psíquicos para huir, e ir por pueblos y ciudades exhibiéndome para hacerte rico a costa de la expectación que la escasez de mi especie despierta en vosotros. No. No es eso lo que buscas. Tienes demasiada pinta de ser un hombre de ciencia como para eso. Tal vez lo que quieres es simplemente la fama de nuestro descubrimiento te proporcionaría. Me apostaría lo que fuera a que estarías encantado de recibir honores y premios, dinero y banquetes en tu honor. Y, sea lo que sea, yo juego un papel esencial en tu sueño.

Tu corazón está negro, humano. Puede que tú no te des cuenta de ello; pero yo, que tengo la capacidad de CAPTAR al instante la pureza o impureza de las intenciones humanas, sí lo sé. Tu corazón es tan negro como la noche, como el pelaje de la espalda de un Houndoom, como el futuro de vuestro mundo si no dejáis de contaminarlo. Está completamente dominado por la avaricia, la soberbia y el ansia de fama y reconocimientos. Deseas demostrar que eres el mejor y solucionar económicamente tu vida, y todo eso pasa por que yo esté presa dentro de una jaula. Además, piensas que el fin justifica los medios, por lo que no te detendrás ante nada para lograr tu propósito. Y lo peor de todo es que, en el fondo de tu corazón, tú no eres así. Fuiste una vez un niño inocente, prácticamente de corazón puro, que consideraba a los pokémon como a sus amigos. Pero todo eso ya acabó. Te has corrompido por completo. Te has dejado seducir por una vida de riquezas y gloria que, de momento, sigue estando tan sólo en tu mente. Apenas tienes ya posibilidades de volver al camino del que te has extraviado; y, si no lo haces, nunca llegarás a ser feliz.

¿Conoces la vieja leyenda? Sí, estoy segura de que sí. Vosotros los humanos, al igual que nosotros los pokémon, se lo contamos a todas nuestras crías: sólo aquellos que tienen un corazón puro pueden llegar a tener la esperanza de vernos. Sólo aquellos que actúan sin ninguna doblez ni intención oculta, sin malicia y sin soberbia, que siempre comparten lo que tienen, que siempre dicen la verdad, que siempre se preocupan más por los demás que por ellos mismos, que aman sin exigencias ni celos y que serían capaces de dar la vida por aquellos a los que aman pueden llegar a pensar que serán recompensados con la visión de uno de los escasos miembros de nuestra especie.

¿Y bien, humano? ¿Has comprendido ya por qué has emprendido una búsqueda estéril y vana? ¿Sigues creyendo que llegarás alguna vez a verme y, si si por una gran casualidad llegases a conseguirlo, a capturarme y a exhibirme como un fenómeno de feria? Ja. Humano iluso.

Tú no me verás.


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**Disclaimer: igual que en el capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Autor: Lennon/McCartney. Álbum: Please please me.**

* * *

Con el gesto rápido y experto de quien se dedica a esta tarea todas las noches, cogí el último plato del montón de los sucios y, con un solo movimiento, lo sumergí en agua por completo. Tras sacarlo de ella, lo enjaboné por completo y a conciencia para después enjuagarlo en otro cubo diferente. Por último, me acerqué la bayeta que siempre llevaba colgando de una esquina en mi segunda boca cuando lavaba los platos y la froté por toda su superficie, secando hasta las últimas gotas de agua. En cuanto pude ver mi rostro en la superficie pulida me detuve, satisfecho, y lo deposité con cuidado en la parte superior de la pila en que apilaba la vajilla limpia.

Ahora que había acabado, por fin llegaba el momento que había estado esperando desde que terminé de cenar. Con ligera impaciencia, salí de la cocina y entré en el pasillo central al que daban todas las habitaciones de esta planta de la casa y que había sido el eje central del árbol hasta que la familia que lo ocupó antes de que lo hiciera yo vació la parte interior del mismo, dejando sólo la más exterior para que se mantuviera vivo y tuviese unas paredes resistentes. Después, entré por la puerta que estaba enfrente de mí: la puerta de la sala de estar.

Allí me esperaban mi pareja, sentada en el sofá, y mi hija, jugando con los cubos que le habíamos comprado tres días antes. Saludé a mi pequeña, y ella me devolvió el saludo mirando en mi dirección. Sonreí, y después me dirigí al sofá donde ella me esperaba.

Lentamente, me senté en él, y al mismo tiempo iba girando la cabeza para quedar mirando en dirección a ella en el instante en que mi cuerpo y el cojín del sillón entrasen en contacto. Mi pareja, evidentemente, también había estado esperando a que llegara este momento, porque también había girado sus ojos hacia donde yo estaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas de color amarillo levemente verdoso. También habría hecho su aparición en las mías ―incluso podía sentir cómo la sangre iba agolpándose en ellas― si no fuera por la delgada capa de acero que cubría toda la piel de mi cuerpo.

Muy lentamente, fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, y cuando estuvimos a poca distancia el uno del otro, posamos nuestras manos en nuestras mejillas. Por espacio de unos segundos, simplemente permanecimos en aquella postura, mirándonos fijamente y confesándonos nuestros mutuos sentimientos sólo con la mirada. Ella cerró los ojos por un instante y sonrió, y yo también sonreí. La quería tanto, y ella estaba tan enamorada de mí… Intenté atraerla más hacia mí para poder besar sus labios, pero cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en contacto ella se escurrió de mis brazos y se levantó del sofá.

― Cuando estemos acostados ―dijo sin perder la sonrisa de pura felicidad que asomaba a sus labios.

― ¿Por qué, cariño? ―pregunté. Besarnos era nuestra actividad de pareja favorita, y cuando empezábamos nos costaba mucho dejar de hacerlo. Sucedía a menudo que por las noches no nos dormíamos hasta que caíamos rendidos por el cansancio de los besos apasionados que nos dábamos.

― Porque me da vergüenza que Loretta nos vea besándonos ―respondió. Después me sonrió por última vez y se volvió hacia nuestra hija, que seguía sentada en el suelo intentando formar palabras con los cubos, algo que yo consideraba imposible debido a que aún era demasiado joven como para aprender a leer. No obstante, sí que los había repartido en dos filas, en las que desde mi perspectiva se podía leer "AML" y "TOU"― Vamos, Loretta, es hora de acostarse ―dijo con dulzura.

Mi pequeña Eevee, al oír la voz de su madre, dejó enseguida el cubo que llevaba entre sus patitas delanteras y giró su pequeña cabecita hasta encontrar el pecho de mi pareja.

― Cinco minutitos más, mamá ―intentó protestar, y casi inmediatamente después bostezó. Los dos esbozamos una sonrisa.

― ¿Ves cómo tienes sueño? Venga, vamos a la cama ―insistió mi querida Fíora, acariciándola con la especie de delgada rama de árbol que salía de su cabeza. Al notar el contacto, Loretta ronroneó―. Mañana podrás seguir jugando, y además ―hizo una pausa con aire misterioso― tu padre y yo te cantaremos una nana.

Con algo de torpeza por el cansancio, mi pequeña se puso en pie y caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba mi pareja, donde volvió a sentarse y frotó su mejilla un par de veces contra el pecho de su madre. Ella me miró, y, como antes, volvimos a ruborizarnos y a sonreír.

― De acuerdo ―aceptó ella con su adorable vocecita de pokémon pequeño―. Pero me tenéis que cantar una nana. ―Fue a incorporarse, pero antes de hacerlo, pidió―: ¿Me subes a la cuna, mamá? Yo todavía no llego.

― Por supuesto, hijita.

Mi querida Fíora se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Loretta y, con extremada suavidad para no hacerle ningún daño, cerró sus dientes en torno a la piel de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Después se levantó y, tras llegar a las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas con nuestra hija colgando de su boca. A pesar de haberlo visto ya miles de veces, de que nunca había ocurrido ningún accidente y de que sabía muy bien que aquel era el modo en que las madres de las especies que andan a cuatro patas llevan a sus hijos de un lado a otro, no pude evitar que al ver aquella escena tan familiar el corazón, como siempre, me diera un vuelco; pues siempre me había parecido que, aunque no existía otro, aquel modo de llevar a nuestra pequeña era extremadamente inseguro y que en cualquier momento ella podría escurrírsele de la boca y caer al suelo o bien ella podría apretar demasiado sus dientes para que esto no le ocurriera y herirla sin querer. Por eso muchas veces le pedía ser yo quien la llevara en brazos, pero ella no solía acceder a mis peticiones y, si bien Loretta había cumplido los cinco meses hacía algunos días, no habían sido muchos los momentos en que la había tenido entre mis brazos.

Ya en su habitación, la primera puerta a la derecha cuando se llega al pasillo central del primer piso, tuvimos que acercarnos a la cuna de Loretta sorteando los muñecos de peluche de distintas especies que estaban tirados por el suelo ―excepto su favorito, un Eevee de peluche que mi pareja le había hecho a mano y que seguía en su cuna, porque con él dormía todas las noches― y que le ayudaríamos a ordenar a la mañana siguiente. En silencio, llegamos hasta el borde de su cuna. Mi pareja se puso a dos patas para meterla dentro de ella, pero yo hice un ademán para que no se molestase en ello.

― Déjame a mí acostarla por una vez.

Por primera vez en sus apenas cinco meses de vida, mi pareja accedió y depositó cuidadosamente a nuestra hija en mis manos, abiertas para recibirla. Cuando por fin estuvo en ellas, la estreché entre mis brazos sin pérdida de tiempo, y Loretta también lo hizo, si bien sus cortas patitas todavía no eran capaces de llegar ni siquiera a miss costados. Por un instante, como todos los padres, deseé que nunca creciera y siempre fuera una pequeña Eevee que viviera con su madre y su padre. Pero, por desgracia, mi sencillo deseo era imposible de cumplir. En algún momento, ella se haría mayor y se iría de casa a buscar su propia vida.

Cuando nos separamos, desplacé mis manos a ambos laterales de su cuerpo y comencé a moverla hacia su cama. A pesar de que le había dicho a mi pareja que no se molestara en levantarse, ya lo había hecho, supongo que para poder arroparla.

― ¿Pasa algo, hija? ―pregunté al percatarme de que ella me miraba a la cara con ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviese algo raro en ella o como si le pareciese algo asombroso.

Ella no respondió, sino que siguió con sus ojos fijos en lo que fuera que estaba mirando de mi rostro.

― ¡Vee! ―chilló alegremente, golpeando con suavidad mis mejillas con las plantas de sus pies delanteros, y después empezó a reírse casi en silencio de la broma que me había gastado. A los pocos segundos, ambos estábamos acompañándola.

Una vez nos hubimos calmado, comencé a bajarla hasta el colchón de su cuna, disfrutando del precioso momento, de la primera vez que acostaba a mi hija. La posé de costado, mirando hacia nosotros, sobre el colchón con ternura, acariciando el suave pelaje marrón de su frente y sus mejillas, y su madre la tapó con la colcha que había descorrido pocos segundos antes.

― Buenas noches, Loretta ―le deseamos ambos al unísono.

― Buenas noches, papá. Buenas noches, mamá ―respondió ella para quedarse mirándonos con expectación, esperando su nana.

Por un instante, los dos permanecimos en silencio, recorriendo mentalmente todas las nanas que conocíamos y que aún no le habíamos cantado. Pero eran pocas, y para encontrar una prácticamente teníamos que hacer un gran esfuerzo mental y remontarnos a nuestra primera infancia, a aquellas que habíamos oído cantar a nuestros progenitores; y por esa razón precisamente eran las más fragmentadas y las que menos posibilidades teníamos de reconstruir.

― Papá ―dijo mi pequeña de improviso, interrumpiendo mi concentración en el preciso instante en el que intentaba recordar el comienzo de una canción de cuna que solía cantarme mi madre de pequeño, llamada "Llora, pequeño, llora" y que recordaba prácticamente entera.

― ¿Sí, cariño?

― ¿Cómo os conocisteis mamá y tú?

Noté de nuevo la sangre subiéndome a las mejillas, y las de mi pareja se pusieron de un color rojo baya Tamate. Nos miramos, y con la rapidez del rayo nos dimos un fugaz beso en los labios. No hacía falta mirar la expresión de ligera vergüenza y pura felicidad en su rostro para saber en qué estaba pensando. Como yo, su mente estaba recordando el día en que nos conocimos.

Era un día soleado de primavera, en el que el cielo era de color azul celeste no interrumpido por ninguna nube y en el que los jóvenes pokémon pájaro piaban en las copas de los árboles, buscando una pareja. Yo estaba detrás del mostrador de mi tienda de artículos para exploradores, que había heredado de mis padres y que estaba situada a cielo abierto, justo enfrente del árbol en el que yo vivía. Era un día aburrido en el que apenas había clientes; por esa razón precisamente fue por la que decidí no esperar a la hora del almuerzo para sacar mercancías del almacén y ponerlas en el mostrador. Entré en casa, en la habitación que había habilitado como almacén, y, cuando salí con dos botiquines de primeros auxilios en ambas manos y algunos rollos de cuerda al hombro, allí, a dos patas sobre el mostrador, manteniendo la cabeza baja y con la mirada fija en la tabla de madera sobre la que colocaba las mercancías que vendía, estaba ella.

A primera vista, ella era una Leafeon completamente normal: pelaje amarillento con un muy leve tono verdoso, cuatro patas terminadas en pies de color entre marrón y gris, una cola en forma de hoja y algunas ramas verdes que nacían de diversos puntos de su cuerpo, la frente en el caso de la más desarrollada. Nada en absoluto llamaba la atención en ella, no veía en ella nada fuera de lo común, y con toda probabilidad me habría limitado a atenderla y venderle aquello que necesitaba.

― Bienvenida ―la saludé de buen humor― ¿Qué deseas?

Entonces, la Leafeon levantó lentamente la cabeza, y en cuanto la vi di un respingo. Sus ojos, un poco entornados, estaban completamente enrojecidos, y de ellos nacían sendos rastros de humedad perlados de minúsculas gotitas transparentes que seguían la forma de su hocico y rodeaban su boca, pasando sobre sus mejillas, y a los que se unía una corriente de líquido transparente que nacía de su nariz. Era evidente que había estado llorando, lo que quedaba confirmado a través de su respiración, que avanzaba a espasmos y que se componía casi exclusivamente de hipidos y sollozos. No pude evitar preguntarme qué le había ocurrido para encontrarse así.

― Necesito… ―sollozó― una cuerda.

Casi inmediatamente, saqué una del montón que llevaba al hombro y la coloqué enfrente de su frente, que mantenía apoyada sobre la madera del mostrador. Repentinamente, la Leafeon, hipando, rompió a llorar. La parte de su espalda que correspondía a su pecho comenzó a oscilar espasmódicamente, como el de un moribundo dando sus últimos estertores antes de quedar eternamente inmóvil, y dos pequeños charcos salados comenzaron a filtrarse al exterior desde donde caían las lágrimas de sus ojos, que me habían parecido bastante bellos. Instintivamente, apoyé mi mano en su mejilla en un intento de calmarla. No funcionó, pero ella no la apartó de un manotazo ni hizo nada por rehuir mi contacto.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―pregunté con suavidad. No quería que me tomara por un entrometido, pero me parecía que tenía que haberle ocurrido algo horrible para que llorara de aquella manera.

Sin responderme, levantó su cabeza, rompiendo el contacto y dejando ver de nuevo su rostro surcado por las lágrimas que, suponía, tenían su origen en un dolor que se originaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Me dolía mucho verla tan desconsolada, y quería decirle algo para consolarla, pero no sabía el qué. En aquel momento, todas las frases típicas para consolar a alguien que llora y no sabes por qué me parecían estúpidas, como si fuesen a hacerle más daño aún.

Todavía estaba devanándome los sesos cuando, en dos gestos rápidos como dos Ninjask, recogió la soga del mostrador, pasando la cabeza, el cuello y las patas delanteras por el centro del rollo y colocándoselo alrededor de su barriga, a la misma distancia de sus extremidades delanteras que de sus traseras, y me pagó, colocando enfrente de mí una pequeña bolsita de cuero que tintineó con un ruido de monedas mientras estaba en el aire y que hizo un ruido seco y nada parecido al que hacen dos objetos metálicos al chocar entre sí cuando golpeó la madera sobre la que ponía a la venta mis productos. Tiré de uno de los extremos del lazo que mantenía el paquetito cerrado y dejé caer las monedas sobre mi mano, tres de veinte pokés, y después me incliné sobre el lugar en que guardaba el dinero para sacar los diez pokés que debía devolverle.

― Quédate con la vuelta ―musitó ella entre sollozos, deteniéndome en el preciso segundo en el que iba a abrir la caja registradora― y también con la bolsita.

Aquel gesto suyo, a decir verdad, me sorprendió agradablemente ―si bien de todos modos terminé abriendo el lugar en que guardaba el dinero para meter en él el saquito de cuero―, porque era una de las primeras propinas que recibía, ya fuera porque los pokémon de este bosque no solían disponer de mucho dinero o porque no solían dejarlas.

Cuando levanté la vista del punto de la tienda en el que escondía la caja, ella ya se había marchado, y caminaba lentamente, con el rollo de cuerda enrollado alrededor de su espalda y sin dejar de sollozar, a unos metros del mostrador y alejándose de él. Las lágrimas que seguía derramando iban cayendo sobre la tierra cada pocos segundos, dejando un doble rastro de pequeñas marcas de humedad en donde el suelo absorbía el líquido salado. La observé con interés, siguiendo con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Por mucho que pensaba, no conseguía encontrar nada que pudiera resultar tan terrible como para dejarla en ese estado ni nada que pudiese servir para calmarla y reconfortarla. Sí se me ocurrió, como en las historias románticas, estrecharla contra mi pecho para que sintiera que alguien se preocupaba por ella; pero lo cierto es que era, y sigo siendo, tímido, y me daba bastante vergüenza hacer un gesto tan íntimo, sin contar cómo se lo tomara ella.

Repentinamente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Durante unos segundos, me examinó con la mirada de arriba abajo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo, y después dijo:

― La necesito para poder llegar al lugar en el que está mi familia.

No sabría describir lo que me ocurrió en ese preciso instante. Fue una especie de intuición, como si un sexto sentido que hubiera permanecido oculto hasta aquel día me estuviese diciendo que algo malo iba a ocurrirle a aquella pobre Leafeon si no hacía nada por evitarlo. Tampoco podría decir por qué le presté atención en lugar de considerarla como una simple imaginación mía. Tal vez fuera porque ella había roto a llorar desconsoladamente en mi tienda y yo me preocupaba por ella porque la había visto así. Pero en cualquier caso lo que sí es cierto es que me apresuré en correr la persiana de madera de la tienda y a colgar el cartel de cerrado para empezar a seguirla a una distancia suficiente como para no perderla de vista sin que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida.

En casi completo silencio, solamente roto por los piidos de algunos pokémon pájaro y algún hipido ocasional surgido de su garganta, comenzamos a caminar por el bosque. Yo iba de puntillas para que no pudiera oír el ruido de mis pasos sobre la tierra, lo que me hacía ir más lento de lo que ya iba por culpa del poco equilibrio que había tenido desde que era un niño. La vi rodear a poca velocidad y entre sollozos el tronco del árbol que me servía de casa, y unos segundos después desapareció detrás de su pared posterior. Dándome un poco de prisa, recorrí el mismo camino que ella, pero en cuanto estuve detrás del tronco de mi casa tuve que echar una mirada circular en derredor, asombrado. ¡La Leafeon había desaparecido!

Apreté los dientes con rabia. La había perdido. Había perdido de vista a una Leafeon que se había presentado en mi tienda llorando a lágrima viva y a la que algo le había hecho sentirse de esa manera. ¿Pero cómo había conseguido darme esquinazo? En la parte del bosque en la que yo vivía había bastante pocos árboles, que además estaban especialmente separados alrededor del mío; así que no había podido echar a correr y perderse entre ellos porque entonces la habría visto. ¿Y entonces? Lo único que tenía sentido era que se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba detrás de ella y, para librarse de mí, había apretado a correr en el preciso instante en que yo empezaba a dar la vuelta al exterior de mi casa, saliendo por el otro lado y burlándome. Apreté otra vez los dientes, y ahora también el puño; y después me senté en el suelo. Si así había sido, comparando la velocidad de mi especie y la suya, ya estaría muy lejos y no podría alcanzarla.

De repente, un gemido sonó exactamente encima de mi cabeza, sobresaltándome y haciendo que me levantara al instante para volver a buscarla sobre la hierba del bosque, esperanzado por aquel sollozo, pero de nuevo sin obtener resultado alguno. Como es natural, me sentí frustrado y decepcionado, e incluso algo culpable. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? ¿Había sido aquello una invención de mi cerebro para hacerme creer que la pobre pokémon seguía allí y evitar tener que enfrentarme a la realidad? Desgraciadamente, todo parecía indicar que así era, por lo que, con una amarga sensación en el corazón por no haber podido ayudar a alguien tan necesitado como ella, emprendí el camino de vuelta a mi tienda.

Apenas había puesto el pie en el suelo después de dar el primer paso cuando aquel sonido de tristeza volvió a resonar dentro de mi oído, y esta vez estaba mucho más cerca de mí. En esta ocasión, sabía que ella estaba cerca de mí, porque, aunque mi cerebro podía haberme engañado una primera vez, no podía haberlo hecho dos.

Ahora que ya sabía que se encontraba a poca distancia, el problema era averiguar dónde se escondía, en qué recóndito lugar se había metido para lograr pasar completamente desapercibida ante mis ojos. En quince, o tal vez veinte, metros a la redonda, sólo había hierba, mi tienda y mi árbol.

Pues claro. El árbol. La solución era tan evidente que cuando llegué a ella me quedé inmóvil por un instante, y después me golpeé con la mano en la frente, preguntándome y medio recriminándome cómo no se me había ocurrido esto antes. Con gran ansiedad por si mi deducción resultaba ser errónea, di un par de pasos alejándome de la gran columna que sustentaba la copa del árbol y después me giré para poder ver si estaba en lo cierto.

Casi simultáneamente, exhalé un suspiro de alivio y me dio un vuelco el corazón. Había acertado, la Leafeon estaba en el árbol, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Su cuerpo, delgado para los estándares de su especie, estaba pegado a la áspera corteza del tronco, a unos dos metros y medio de altura, sostenido solamente por las garras de sus patas delanteras y recorrido cada escasos segundos por un temblor proveniente de un gemido. Entorné ligeramente los párpados para poder verla mejor. Ahora llevaba el rollo de cuerda que me había comprado enrollado en la boca. ¿Para qué lo quería, si estaba escalando solamente apoyándose en sus zarpas? Estaba completamente confundido.

De repente, ella giró la cabeza, seguramente porque se estaba sintiendo observada, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante. Sus ojos, enrojecidos por las muchas lágrimas que había derramado, se abrieron como platos; y al instante retomó su escalada, con movimientos mucho más rápidos que cualquiera de los que había hecho hasta ahora, apartándose además del eje vertical del tronco para desviarse hacia la izquierda buscando la rama más baja, que nacía a unos cinco metros del suelo. Me quedé paralizado, con la boca desencajada como un imbécil. Ahora ya lo veía todo claro como el cristal. La Leafeon iba a suicidarse. Pero ahora que ya sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus intenciones desde el principio, no iba a permitir de ningún modo que las llevase a cabo.

Como un Rhyhorn que acaba de avistar un potencial depredador, eché a correr lo más rápido que podía para poder llegar a tiempo de evitar que el propósito que ella tenía en su mente terminara por hacerse realidad. Como una exhalación, salté por encima del mostrador apoyando una mano encima de él para no perder tiempo tratando de rodearlo y entré en mi casa. Una vez dentro, corrí hacia la escalera y subí los escalones de dos en dos, saltando los tres últimos al mismo tiempo. Aunque ella era más rápida que yo, ella estaba escalando y yo corriendo, y además el lugar al que intentaba llegar era la terraza de mi casa, un grueso tablón de madera situado entre las dos ramas a menor altura del árbol, de modo que podía atajar por el interior de mi casa para intentar llegar antes que ella a la parte más alta del tronco. Pero, sin embargo, debía darme prisa en llegar, porque la Leafeon había comenzado su camino tres metros más arriba que yo. Si llegaba aunque sólo fuera un segundo más tarde… Tragué saliva. No quería ni imaginar que esa posibilidad pudiera llegar a darse.

Recorrí los últimos metros del pasillo hacia la puerta de la terraza a trompicones después de haber tropezado en el último escalón, y entré en la azotea con algo de suerte porque me apoyé en el picaporte para no caer al suelo y perder tiempo y acabé tanto recobrándolo como entrando en la azotea. Mientras levantaba la mirada del suelo y la buscaba en la rama, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera llegado a tiempo y que ella aún no hubiera terminado de subir hasta el punto en que el tronco se bifurcaba.

Desgraciadamente, había llegado tarde: ella ya estaba sobre la rama, de espaldas a mí con la cuerda desenrollada y fuertemente atada en un nudo corredizo alrededor de su delgado cuello. El corazón se me hundió dentro del pecho. No había llegado a tiempo para impedirlo.

Justo entonces, me fijé en el cabo de la soga que colgaba de la rama y se balanceaba en el aire, y un muy leve rayo de esperanza se abrió paso rápidamente en mi corazón. Todavía le faltaba hacer un nudo para poder cumplir su propósito, y para poder atarlo a la rama necesitaría tiempo, precisamente el que a mí me hacía falta para llegar hasta ella e impedir que acabara con su vida.

Con suma cautela, fui dando un paso tras otro con una lentitud tal que incluso un Shuckle se movería más rápido que yo para evitar que la madera bajo mis pies crujiera o hiciera cualquier sonido que pudiera delatarme. La Leafeon aún ignoraba que yo estaba a pocos metros de ella, y esta era precisamente la mejor baza que podía jugar si pretendía llegar hasta ella sin que llegara a percatarse de mi presencia. Pero si llegaba a descubrirlo antes de ese preciso instante y no había terminado el nudo, no dudaría en saltar para poner fin a todo. Para una especie de su tamaño, los cinco metros de caída vertical de la rama al suelo serían con toda seguridad mortales.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino cuando la Leafeon se dio la vuelta y sus patas comenzaron a mover la cuerda de posición, haciéndola pasar por debajo de la rama en lo que era el primer paso para atar el nudo que le aseguraría quedar colgando cuando saltara. El corazón se me encogió cuando la vi hacerlo. ¿Por qué quería morir? ¿Tan mal la había tratado la vida como para que hubiera renunciado a toda esperanza de mejoría? Leafeon… yo nunca te dejaría hacer eso. Te acogería, te cuidaría, te abrazaría e incluso te besaría si hacía falta para que te sintieras mejor. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que hicieras lo que tenías pensado hacer.

Repentinamente, nada más apoyar el pie en el extremo de la tabla de madera, justo al principio de la rama, esta gimió bajo mi peso, emitiendo un crujido tan fuerte que se oyó en muchos metros a la redonda. Me quedé paralizado, y sentí el frío miedo en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de perder por completo el factor sorpresa para salvarla. Ella ya sabía que yo estaba allí. Incapaz de mirar, cerré los ojos para no tener que ver como la atormentada Leafeon saltaba en busca de su muerte.

Sin embargo, el chillido de horror ante el vacío y el sonido de su frágil cuerpo impactando contra el suelo en una caída mortal nunca llegaron, a pesar de que esperé con el oído aguzado durante treinta segundos. Al segundo número treinta y uno, todo el tiempo que se estaba tomando comenzó a aparecerme demasiado, lo que me dio algunas esperanzas de que hubiera recapacitado. Muy lentamente, aún con mucho miedo en el cuerpo, me forcé a abrir los ojos.

Mi primera reacción fue de alivio completo. Todo el terror que todavía quedaba dentro de mí se esfumó de un plumazo al comprobar que la Leafeon seguía allí. Pero, por desgracia, ella había aprovechado al máximo aquel medio minuto que estúpidamente le había regalado con mi error, e, incluso a pesar de que la forma de sus patas, todas ellas adaptadas a la marcha, le dificultaba enormemente el hacer nudos e incluso la simple manipulación de objetos, había sido capaz de finalizar casi por completo el último nudo. Apenas le faltaban algunos retoques, pero la forma básica ya estaba terminada y lo más seguro era que resistiese su peso si decidía tirarse en aquel preciso instante.

Consciente de que el tiempo no jugaba a mi favor, sino todo lo contrario, di el primer paso sobre la madera de la rama, y enseguida me di cuenta de que este era un terreno completamente distinto a la tabla de madera de la azotea. Si en ella había reducido su velocidad para evitar que la Leafeon pudiera saber que yo estaba allí dispuesto a evitar que se ahorcase, ahora debía hacerlo por obligación: la rama tenía mucha menos superficie y esta era mucho más rugosa e irregular que la de la terraza de mi casa, por lo que en ella mantener el equilibrio era una tarea mucho más difícil.

Si bien apenas había dos metros de rama hasta la pobre Leafeon, la longitud que había hasta que su grosor disminuía repentinamente y pasaba a ser poco más que un palito en el que ni siquiera se atrevían a posarse los polluelos que estaban aprendiendo a volar por miedo a que cediera bajo su peso; y en ellos tenía que ir pasito a pasito, con los brazos extendidos en cruz para mantener mejor el equilibrio, asegurándome por completo de que el pie estaba bien asentado y de que no resbalaría antes de mover el cuerpo un solo centímetro; todo ello mientras, con el corazón en un puño, veía impotente cómo el nudo se acercaba cada vez más y más al punto en que estaría acabado.

Intenté acelerar el paso para poder llegar hasta la atormentada Leafeon antes de ese fatídico momento, pero después de dos pasos perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de precipitarme, aunque conseguí salvarme arrodillándome sobre la áspera corteza para después tumbarme sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza para no caer. Jadeaba, aterrorizado por el pánico a caer, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para poder resistirme al poder atractivo que el abismo bajo mi cuerpo ejercía sobre mí. Todavía hoy, cuando, como en este momento, pienso en ello, sigo sintiendo el vacío en la boca del estómago. Y entonces, además del miedo a morir despeñado, sentía remordimientos, porque sabía que ella seguía enfrascada, impasible, en la tarea que acabaría en su muerte. Intenté hincar la rodilla en la madera para poder levantarme, pero el pánico a volver a caer hizo que tuviera que colocar los brazos alrededor de la rama. Una lágrima de rabia e impotencia comenzó a deslizarse por mi mejilla mientras la verdad de la situación impactaba sobre mí con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo a perder la vida me había inmovilizado justo un metro antes de llegar a ella, y por culpa de mi frivolidad al intentar acelerar el paso cuando tenía muchas posibilidades de llegar a tiempo asegurando el equilibrio una pokémon inocente iba a perder la suya.

El crujido de una cuerda al tirar de ella, seguido del ruido de unos pasos sobre madera, me llenaron de ansiedad y terror cuando llegaron a mi oído. No podía ser. Ella ya había terminado de hacer el último de los nudos. El lazo mortal que le quitaría poco a poco la vida impidiéndole la respiración ya estaba anudado alrededor de su cuello y de la rama de árbol que le servía de horca. Solamente le faltaba ya dar el último paso para que se hiciera realidad su deseo de dejar de existir.

En ese preciso instante, estallé en lágrimas. Nunca podría conseguirlo. No iba a ser capaz de salvarle la vida a una pokémon que, destrozada en lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón por las numerosas desgracias que, simplemente por su intento de matarse, estaba seguro de que le habían ocurrido, había perdido toda esperanza de que las cosas mejorasen y se había entregado a la más absoluta desesperación. Y todo era culpa mía, porque yo era el que le había permitido concluir su trabajo por pura frivolidad al arriesgarme en el momento en que más necesitaba la seguridad. Nunca podría perdonármelo. Nunca. La busqué por un instante a través de las lágrimas de culpa que cubrían mis ojos con la mirada, antes de que saltara en busca de su fin, para que pudiera comprender que la culpa de su muerte era mía, no suya; y que en lo más profundo de mi corazón deseaba no haber cometido nunca una estupidez tan grande. Pero ahora ya no podía remediarlo de ninguna manera. Ahora, por mi culpa, iba a morir una pokémon.

― Adiós, mundo cruel ―la oí sollozar.

Repentinamente, una oleada de desprecio absoluto por mi seguridad e incluso mi vida me invadió. Mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo, y este, actuando completamente por su cuenta, al margen de las continuas órdenes de volver atrás que le enviaba el instinto de supervivencia y que yo, para vergüenza mía y desgracia de ella, no era capaz de ignorar, se levantó del lugar en el que yo lloraba de vergüenza e impotencia abrazado a la rama; y de repente me encontré corriendo hacia ella, sintiendo el viento azotándome en la cara, con los brazos extendidos para estrecharla entre ellos e impedir que cometiera aquella locura. No me importaban en absoluto las enormes posibilidades de caer al vacío que tuviera en ese momento. El único pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento era llegar hasta la Leafeon para salvarla.

― ¡No lo hagas! ―grité cuando la vi empujando con las patas contra la rama para impulsar su salto, en el mismo instante en que ya estaba a únicamente un paso de ella.

Durante un segundo, pude ver sus pies volando unos centímetros por encima de la corteza del árbol, y el corazón se me detuvo apenas una milésima de segundo entre dos latidos. Instintivamente, cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándola entre ellos con todas mis fuerzas, y cerré los ojos para no ver su caída en el caso de que no consiguiera llegar a tiempo.

Según me contó algún tiempo después mi pareja, fue mi grito lo que impidió que se quitara la vida. Se lo esperaba tan poco que se asustó al oírlo, retrasando su salto el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera sujetarla en el aire y evitar que siguiera cayendo hacia su muerte.

Sentí el contacto de un cuerpo en la parte interior de los brazos y un pequeño tirón hacia delante que casi me hizo perder el equilibrio y resbalar, aunque conseguí a duras penas recobrarlo.

A mi cerebro, aturdido todavía por los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir, aún le costaba registrar correctamente las informaciones que le llegaban. Sin embargo, no tardó ni siquiera un segundo en captar lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas ese escaso tiempo. La había cogido. La había salvado. Había evitado que la pobre Leafeon que había llamado mi atención desde el primer instante pusiera fin a su vida ahorcándose. Pero, a pesar de saber eso, no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Todavía temía que, a pesar de tenerla allí mismo, entre mis brazos, y de no sentir que estaba cayendo ni el viento en la cara y el cuerpo, en realidad sí estuviéramos precipitándonos hacia nuestro fin.

Durante un larguísimo segundo, únicamente se escuchó el sonido de sus sollozos rompiendo el silencio absoluto del bosque.

Al cabo del mismo, mucho más aliviado por constatar que seguía vivo ―lo que implicaba que aún seguíamos sobre la rama y que no nos habíamos precipitado al abismo abierto bajo nuestros pies―, logré al fin reunir el coraje necesario para abrir los ojos. Lo hice de una sola vez, no lentamente, para que de este modo el escaso valor que había conseguido reunir no me abandonara a medio camino.

Justo entonces, una gran mancha de color amarillo verdoso apareció enfrente de mis pupilas, a apenas medio metro de distancia. Era la espalda de la Leafeon. Una oleada de sensaciones mezcladas, entre las que predominaban el alivio y la alegría por haber conseguido que la atormentada pokémon no hubiera podido llevar a buen puerto su idea, recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía muchísimo más ligero, como si hubieran retirado un peso enorme de mis hombros; y, en cierto sentido, así era. Lo siguiente que hice fue comprobar que mis brazos, amarillos como su piel, estaban alrededor de su cuerpo; y entonces fue cuando, con suma delicadeza y ternura, comencé a atraerla hacia mí, reduciendo progresivamente la distancia entre su piel y la fina capa de acero que cubría la mía.

Durante toda esta operación, ella fue girándose progresivamente para ver por qué no estaba ya a poca altura del suelo, colgando sin vida de la cuerda con el cuello seguramente roto por el tirón de la soga al llegar al extremo de su longitud; de manera que, cuando estuvimos tan cerca el uno del otro que podíamos tocarnos sólo con extender un dedo que tuviéramos doblado, también estábamos frente a frente. Durante un instante, la miré fijamente a sus ojos, del mismo color verde que la hoja de su cola, los cuales estaban completamente enrojecidos por el llanto y de los que aún manaban esporádicamente algunas lágrimas aisladas. La miré a los ojos con preocupación, intentando demostrarle que me importaban sus terribles problemas personales que habían terminado por llevarla a la más honda desesperación y finalmente al intento de suicidio; y ella también me miró a mí. Una capa líquida y brillante cubrió repentinamente sus globos oculares, acompañada de algunos movimientos arrítmicos de su tórax. Con rapidez, me senté sobre la rama con ella, desaté con algunos esfuerzos el nudo que había hecho antes en la cuerda, pasé su cabeza por el lazo sin que ella presentase la más mínima oposición y volví a anudarla, esta vez alrededor de mi cintura y con intención de usarla como un salvavidas en el caso de que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al suelo desde donde estábamos; y entonces enterré delicadamente su cabeza en mi pecho, donde estalló, si bien esta vez ya prácticamente sin lágrima alguna, en un llanto compuesto casi exclusivamente de sollozos e hipidos, así como un ligero moqueo, mientras yo acariciaba muy suavemente su espalda para consolarla.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos sin movernos ni hablarnos, simplemente acariciando su espalda al tiempo que, muy lenta pero ininterrumpidamente, la Leafeon iba calmándose. Mientras pasaba mis manos una y otra vez por su espalda, descubrí un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mí, una extraña calidez y ternura en lo más hondo de mi corazón que no había sentido nunca antes. En aquel instante no sabía qué era exactamente ni qué nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento; pero ahora ya sé que era lo que sentía: era amor. Amor por aquella pobre Leafeon a la que acababa de salvarle la vida.

― ¿Por qué una Leafeon tan bonita como tú ha intentado hacer una cosa así? ― le pregunté con extremada suavidad, intentando no hacerle más daño aún, cuando consideré que era seguro asumir que ya había cesado su llanto, es decir, cuando hubo transcurrido más de un minuto desde que hubo dado el último hipido.

Ella levantó la cabeza, mostrándome sus ojos brillantes y llorosos y su expresión de profunda desesperación, y se echó de nuevo a llorar sobre mi pecho, cubierto ya por una fina capa de líquido transparente. Me maldije internamente por ello, con expresiones tan fuertes que me sorprendió que estuviera diciéndolas, y retomé mi tarea de intentar que cerrara el torrente de sus lágrimas.

― He intentado hacerlo… ―sollozó y tragó saliva― porque soy una Leafeon horrible.

― No digas tonterías ―repliqué suavemente, intentando no adoptar un tono duro ni de reproche, intentando no adoptar un tono duro ni de reproche, sino de afecto y preocupación por ella, al mismo tiempo que una ola de inquietud me invadía. ¿Y si estaba hablando con una delincuente que no podía soportar el peso de los crímenes que había cometido? ¿Debería avisar a la policía en ese caso?―. Seguro que no puedes haber hecho nada tan malo como para que seas horrible.

Ella simplemente permaneció un minuto entero callada, hipando ocasionalmente, hasta que volvió a hablar:

― Mi novio me ha dejado ―confesó.

Casi no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Simplemente era una ruptura amorosa lo que la había llevado a intentar dar un paso tan extremo? La abracé con un poco más de fuerza, no sé por qué razón. Seguro que había cientos de machos que estarían encantados de poder ser su pareja.

― Me ha dejado el día en que íbamos a convertirnos en pareja ―añadió.

Aquello cambiaba muchísimo las cosas. Apreté los dientes y parpadeé nerviosamente. Debía haber sido una experiencia desoladora para ella que el día que iba a ser el más feliz de su vida, en el que por fin iba a comenzar una vida en común con el macho al que ella amaba, se convirtiera en el día en que él la rechazara, rompiendo su frágil corazón en mil pedazos. Casi podía, por empatía, sentir el dolor de su corazón roto en mi pecho.

― ¿Y por qué rompió contigo? ―pregunté a continuación. No quería hurgar en la herida, sino que quería conocer sus problemas para poder ayudarla a solucionarlos y que nunca más volviera a sentirse tentada de acabar con su vida si estos la superaban. Pero para lograrlo tenía que llegar hasta la misma raíz, y no tenía más remedio que hacerle un poco de daño recordándoselos para eliminarlos con más facilidad.

― Porque… me acosté… ―dio un enorme hipido y musitó, a duras penas, entre sollozos―: con otro macho.

Una vez dicho esto, su cabeza se derrumbó sobre mi pecho, buscando su protección y acogimiento para hipar y sollozar sobre mi protección de acero. Yo, asombrado por la revelación que acababa de hacer, no sabía qué pensar. Por una parte era lógico que decidiese romper con ella si le había sido infiel; pero, por otra, en mi opinión lo que debía haber hecho no era, como suponía que había hecho, decirle sin más ‹‹hemos terminado››, sino ayudarla a encajar aquella noticia y asegurarse de que aceptaba el hecho de que ya no había nada entre ellos dos. Por un momento me pregunté qué haría yo puesto en aquella situación, solamente para descubrir que no conocía la respuesta.

― Pero ―lloró desde su refugio en la pequeña cavidad que mi tórax y mis brazos conformaban― eso fue… al menos dos años antes de conocerle a él.

Sentí cómo la rabia inundaba repentinamente mi cuerpo, con una intensidad tal que tuve que apretar los dientes y el puño para no dar muestras exteriores de ella. Ahora ya sabía qué clase de macho era el que ella había conocido, que había querido emparejarse con ella y que había terminado por abandonarla tan pronto supo que había llegado mucho más allá de los simples besos y abrazos con otro macho: era un machista. El macho al que ella había conocido era de esos que defendían la bárbara idea de que la hembra es un simple objeto que solamente sirve para quedarse en casa limpiando y cocinando mientras él trabaja y gana dinero, así como para satisfacer al macho cada vez que este tenga ganas de irse a la cama con ella. Seguro que ni siquiera le importaba lo que había ocurrido con su ex novia después de la ruptura. La ira y el enfado acumulados formaron una gran bola en la boca del estómago. Si alguna vez llegaba a encontrarme con él, iba a desear no haber conocido nunca a esta pobre Leafeon.

― Escúchame ―le dije, aún indignado por la manera de tratarla de aquel maldito macho, y estrechando aún más mis brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpecito―. Ese macho es un imbécil, un idiota que solamente quiere a las hembras para que le hagan las tareas domésticas y que le den placer en la cama. Tú no eres simplemente un objeto que limpia y cocina. Eres mucho más que eso. Tú eres una pokémon libre, que puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera, sin tener que estar sometida a alquien que te diga lo que puedes hacer y lo que no. ―Me detuve para tomar aire y después continué―: Él no te merece. Ese imbécil no se merece una pokémon tan bella como tú, tanto por fuera ―me ruboricé un poco al decir estas palabras― como seguro que lo eres por dentro. Tú no te mereces tener de pareja a alguien como él. Tú te mereces a un macho que te quiera de verdad, que te ame, que se preocupe por ti y que te aprecie tal y como eres y por lo que de verdad eres, no por todo lo que puedes hacer en la casa.

Cuando terminé aquel discurso que me había salido de repente, me sentí mucho mejor, mucho más calmado. Ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba de aquel machista asqueroso. La Leafeon, que durante toda mi intervención había estado escuchándome atentamente, ahora me miraba fijamente a los ojos a través de la capa de líquido brillante que los cubría. Eso me hizo sonreír. Al menos todo lo que había dicho no había caído en saco roto, y si además había conseguido convencerla de ello no podría estar más satisfecho.

― ¿D-de verdad? ―preguntó débilmente.

Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y las acaricié hasta que se juntaron delante de su morro.

― Por supuesto que sí ―susurré en su oído―.

― Él me dijo ―dijo con un parpadeo nervioso, como si fuera a echarse a llorar por enésima vez aquel día― que nadie me iba a querer nunca. Me dijo que yo era una Ninetales, y que ningún macho iba a querer nunca tener a una Ninetales como yo de pareja. Me dijo tantas veces lo asquerosa que era por permitir que un macho se fuera a la cama conmigo… ―hipó, y una lágrima apareció en la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo―. Y entonces… ―sollozó― fue cuando rompió conmigo. Y me dijo… Me dijo que no quería verme nunca más.

Noté la indignación bullendo en mi interior mientras la arrastraba lentamente hasta su refugio en la pequeña oquedad de mi cuerpo para abrazarla y calmarla. Ese estúpido… ¿No le bastaba con dejarla, rompiéndole el corazón, sino que además tenía que reducírselo a polvo y destruir también sus esperanzas de encontrar a otro? Con el dedo tembloroso por la rabia, lo acerqué hasta el lugar en que se unían su hocico y su ojo y sequé la gota salada que fluía por él.

― No le hagas caso ―le dije con suavidad―. Todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira. Tú no eres una asquerosa, y muchísimo menos una Ninetales. Y tampoco es cierto que un macho vaya a decidir que no quiere emparejarse contigo solamente por lo que hiciste hace dos años. No le hagas ningún caso ―repetí, abrazándola con ternura―. Lo que piense ese imbécil de ti no tiene que importarte en absoluto. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? ―pregunté de repente―. Pues simplemente que se cree que es un rompecorazones y no es capaz de soportar la idea de que otro haya podido conquistar tu corazón antes que él.

― T-tú dices eso para que de-deje de llorar ―balbució ella con dificultad, y con los ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas que no sabría decir de dónde habían salido. Creía que, después de toda la tristeza que había vertido mediante ellas, ya no le quedaba más líquido que pudiera salir al exterior en forma de gotas saladas―. Pe-pero, ¿qué piensas tú de mí? ―Bajó la cabeza y musitó con voz teñida por la tristeza y la amargura―: Tú también piensas que soy una Ninetales, ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente, sentí como si algo muy delicado se hubiera roto dentro de mi pecho. Aquella acusación que acababa de hacer me había hacho mucho daño en mi interior. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar siquiera que, después de manifestar mi preocupación por ella hasta el punto de jugarme la vida sobre esta maldita rama para impedir que terminara con su vida ahorcándose, mi opinión sobre ella no era en absoluto diferente a la del imbécil de su novio? La miré con ojos y expresión llenas de incredulidad. Por un momento deseé haberme confundido y que ella no hubiera dicho lo que había dicho.

Entonces la abracé. Mis manos se desplazaron con rapidez sobre su suave espalda hasta que se encontraron a la altura de su columna vertebral, bajé mi hombro derecho para que su cabeza pudiera descansar sobre él cuando entráramos en contacto, y finalmente la acerqué a mi cuerpo lentamente usando solamente mis brazos hasta que nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto el uno con el otro, buscando transmitirle mediante los gestos y la cercanía existente entre nosotros aquello que no podían comunicar las simples palabras.

Como ya había ocurrido antes, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia ni protestó contra aquel arrebato de afecto y cariño del que ahora hacía gala, sino que se limitó a aceptarlo sin decir nada ni hacer ningún gesto para que la dejara en paz. Incluso, por la fuerza con la que sus patas delanteras se aferraban a mis costados, podía decir que aquella pobre hembra estaba muy necesitada de cariño; y me pregunté cómo la trataría de costumbre su ex novio. ¿Habría llegado alguna vez al extremo de maltratarla?

Al cabo de un minuto, aflojé la presión que ejercía sobre su espalda, poniendo fin a aquel abrazo que tanto significado parecía haber tenido para ella, y separando mis brazos de la parte posterior de su torso. No obstante, ella no aflojó ni un ápice sus extremidades, componiendo un curioso cuadro con apariencia de una hembra suplicando al macho que no se vaya porque no podrá vivir sin él. Con mucha suavidad, retiré sus patas delanteras de mi piel y acaricié sus costados.

― ¿No crees que, si yo pensara que eres una Ninetales, una inmoral y una asquerosa que no hace más que ser infiel a tu pareja, cuya vida no vale nada en absoluto, entonces ni siquiera me habría molestado en seguirte y buscarte cuando te perdí de vista, y además te habría dejado tirarte sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por impedirlo? ―Bajé el tono de mi voz, aunque siguió siendo dulce, y continué―: Si he hecho tantos esfuerzos por salvarte la vida, es porque te aprecio y creo firmemente que eres una hembra que puede hacer felices a muchos machos y encontrar la felicidad junto a ellos. Yo te aprecio mucho más de lo que tú crees. No me importa en absoluto lo que hayas hacho antes de conocerme; y nada me haría más feliz que verte completamente recuperada de tu ruptura.

Ella se quedó mirándome, pensativa y fijamente, durante unos instantes. En sus grandes ojos de verdes iris se podía leer el arrepentimiento por haber sospechado que yo también la consideraba una fresca. Entonces, se irguió sin previo aviso sobre sus patas traseras, lanzó el cuerpo hacia adelante y rodeó mi cuello con sus patas delanteras. Ella me estaba abrazando.

― ¿Tienes algún lugar en el que pasar esta noche? ―le pregunté, mientras nos estrechábamos en los brazos del otro, cada vez con más fuerza y más íntimamente, y al tiempo que mis manos buscaban la parte de su espalda de donde nacían sus patas delanteras. En aquel momento en que, además del contacto que compartíamos, ella no solamente estaba viva sino que además también parecía estar recuperada por completo de los momentos tan angustiosos que acababa de vivir, una ola de pura felicidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Creí que nunca más volvería a sentirme tan feliz como lo había sido en ese preciso y fugaz instante.

― No ―confesó ella, sin separarse ni un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo― S-se suponía que iba a dormir en casa de mi novio, pe-pero… ―tartamudeó, con la tristeza todavía en la voz y amenazando con cortar lo que estaba diciendo con un chorro de lágrimas.

― No te preocupes ―dije yo, esbozando una sonrisa y atrayéndola un poco más hacia mí―. Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

Miré a mi pareja, que estaba al igual que yo, completamente sonrojada. Era evidente que también estaba recordando el día en que nos conocimos, y tampoco necesitaba leerle la mente para saber lo que pensaba acerca de contarle aquella historia a nuestra hija.

― Lo siento mucho, Loretta ―le dije, acariciándola en las mejillas de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con mi pareja sobre aquella rama hacía ya tres años―. Esa historia sólo la pueden oír los Eevee mayores.


	3. Anna (Go To Him)

**Por fin está aquí la tercera historia. Lamento la tardanza. Yo quería actualizar antes, pero entre que la historia es larguita y que he tenido exámenes, no he podido hacer otra cosa. Pero al fin hay nuevo One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: lo mismo de siempre.**

* * *

**Autor: Arthur Alexander. Álbum: Please Please Me**

* * *

― ¡Humanos! ―gritó el vigía del grupo desde su formación rocosa-torre de vigilancia.

A pesar de que sabíamos que aún tardaría bastante tiempo en llegar, porque el poblado humano más cercano a la playa estaba a media hora de distancia a pie, todos dejamos inmediatamente de hacer lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo y corrimos a buscar refugio en los numerosos agujeros abiertos en la arena húmeda de la playa y que habíamos excavado nosotros con mucho esfuerzo para tener un pasadizo rápido que conectara la playa con el lugar en el que dormíamos. Además, estos le otorgaban a la playa su nombre humano: ‹‹Playa de Blackburn››, a pesar de que estábamos a miles de kilómetros de la ciudad con ese nombre. Sin perder un segundo, el vigilante descendió de su puesto de vigilancia, dos Dratini que estaban intentando pescar algo se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la entrada de nuestras vías de escape con un Magikarp atravesado en la boca de uno de ellos, el bromista de la manada liberó inmediatamente a su hermana pequeña ―lo supuse por el parecido entre ambos― de la ahogadilla que le estaba haciendo, el abusón dejó de humillar al dragón más débil delante de la hembra que le gustaba, y yo interrumpí mi tranquila siesta y baño de sol bajo el sol de mediodía.

A toda prisa, comencé a reptar sobre la ardiente arena de la playa en dirección a la abertura más cercana, intentando ignorar la sensación de quemadura que me enviaba continuamente la suave piel de mi vientre que estaba en contacto con el suelo mientras pronunciaba entre dientes maldiciones lo bastante fuertes como para escandalizar a los Dratini más jóvenes del calor que me quemaba la piel desapareció tan pronto como llegué a la parte húmeda, solamente para ser reemplazado por la sensación de tener papel de lija bastante basto debajo de mi barriga que iba raspándomela sin interrupción; lo que me hizo pronunciar imprecaciones peores aún que las anteriores.

― ¡Corre, Darex! ― me urgió Anna, una Dratini hembra, ganando la seguridad de la boca de uno de nuestros refugios al tiempo que estas palabras salían de la suya.

Anna… Solamente con oír su dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre, demostrando que se preocupaba por que el ser humano que acababa de interrumpir nuestro tranquilo día no pudiera atraparme, la sangre subió a mis mejillas formando dos manchas ovaladas de color rojo justo debajo de mis ojos, a ambos lados de la línea que formaba la convergencia del azul de mi rostro con el blanco de mi morro. Anna era la Dratini más bonita de todas, a pesar de que muchas hembras, envidiosas, dijeran que no era tan guapa como los machos decíamos que era. Pero, al menos para mí, sus opiniones estaban completamente equivocadas y ella era la dragona más bella de todas: su cuerpo, perfectamente cilíndrico hasta llegar al comienzo de su cola, donde se estrechaba progresivamente hasta acabar en una graciosa punta redondeada al final de la misma, se curvaba grácilmente en sinuosas curvas cuando se movía reptando. Su preciosa piel era completamente lisa, tersa y muy suave al tacto gracias al pequeño tamaño y perfecto encaje entre sí de sus escamas, de color celeste, tan parecido al azul del cielo límpido y despejado que más de una vez creí que había pasado la noche a cielo abierto cuando en realidad ella se había enrollado sobre sí misma para dormir junto a mí; ocasiones que yo conservaba en mi corazón como momentos en que la suerte me había sonreído de manera extraordinaria, ya que yo intentaba alejarme de ella, pero no demasiado, por las noches para que no me considerase un moscón que solamente intentaba ligar con ella a toda costa. Las líneas que separaban las escamas azules de las blancas de su barriga eran perfectamente rectas, sin desviarse jamás ni un solo milímetro, y se cerraban con dos semicircunferencias perfectas, una en su cuello y otra en el extremo de su cola. También eran una circunferencia su morro, del mismo color que la nieve, y que sobresalía de su cabeza como ella lo hacía entre las hembras de nuestro grupo: bastante, pero de manera absolutamente imperceptible hasta que uno se acercaba a él; y en cuya parte inferior se encontraba su boca, que casi siempre se encontraba abierta y exhibiendo todos sus dientes ―no le faltaba ninguno― en una sonrisa. La pequeña mancha del color de las nubes que ocasionalmente cruzaban el cielo celeste sobre nuestra playa destacaba en su frente azul celeste, justo entre sus ojos, dos grandes óvalos negros y brillantes que le daban un aire de inocencia y alegría eternas, salvo cuando se entristecía por alguna razón, momento en el que perdían su adorable brillo; y cuyo tamaño contrastaba enormemente con el de las dos alitas blancas que poseía a ambos lados de su cabeza, más pequeñas que en el resto de los Dratini, tanto que no llegaban a sobresalir por encima de su cabeza.

Con respecto a su personalidad, Anna era una dragona increíblemente alegre. En todo momento estaba de buen humor, alegre y sonriente; y en las muy escasas ocasiones en que una sombra de tristeza atravesaba su rostro esta no tardaba ni siquiera un segundo en desaparecer. Siempre se preocupaba por los problemas de los demás e intentaba ayudarlos en todo lo que podía, además de tener bastante paciencia con los fastidiosos y ninguna con los abusones y aquellos que cometían injusticias. Pero con esta preocupación por los demás contrastaba ―y quizá esta sea el único defecto que ella presentaba― su timidez. Cada vez que conocía a alguien, y muy especialmente si ese alguien era un macho, se ruborizaba, comenzaba a tartamudear y al final no conseguía articular palabra. Pero, a cambio, cuando se la conocía bien, y ella conocía bien a todo el grupo, era una buena amiga con la que se podía contar incluso en la peor de las situaciones_._

Estoy seguro de que si cualquiera hubiera oído la manera en que describía a mi querida Anna, y solía repetírmela en voz baja para conciliar el sueño en las raras noches en las que no me dormía como un tronco nada más cerrar los ojos, no habría tardado ni siquiera medio segundo en afirmar que yo estaba enamorado de ella. Y no le faltaba ni pizca de razón. Yo quería a Anna ― ¿cómo no querer a una hembra como ella, tan bella como amable y agradable con los demás?―, pero cada vez que intentaba decirle lo que sentía por ella me asaltaba la impresión de que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, y también sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía pronunciar una sola palabra. Es decir, que en el aspecto amoroso yo era un cobarde y siempre me faltaba el valor en el momento decisivo en que iba a declararme a ella; y probablemente la habría perdido ya a favor de otro macho más valiente si no fuera porque sorprendentemente también me faltaba la competencia por ella ―si bien el hecho de que prácticamente ningún Dratini hubiera llegado aún a la adolescencia y a la edad de los primeros amores podía en parte explicar esto―. Excluyéndome a mí, ella solamente tenía un admirador más, un dragón un poco más joven que yo y que siempre jugaba solo, apartado de la manada, sin hablar nunca con nadie; voluntariamente, eso sí. Muchas veces le habíamos ofrecido jugar con nosotros, pero siempre había declinado la oferta diciendo que nos alejásemos de él y le dejásemos solo, sin mirarnos a los ojos y haciendo extraños movimientos con la cola que repetía todo el día sin descanso. Que yo sepa, de todos los miembros del grupo sólo había hablado conmigo, y fue para preguntarme con las mejillas encendidas si a mí me gustaba Anna y confesar que él sentía por ella lo mismo que yo y alejarse rápidamente como si le hubiese amenazado cuando le respondí afirmativamente.

No es muy difícil averiguar lo que hice justo después de que mi querida Anna me dirigiera la palabra: desviar mi trayectoria para entrar en el mismo refugio en el que ella lo había buscado. Me introduje en su boca medio minuto después de que Anna lo hiciera, como uno de los últimos Dratini en alcanzar la seguridad; y tan pronto como crucé la boca del agujero noté el alivio de sentir el agua de mar sobre las ligeras quemaduras y rozaduras de mis escamas. Avancé ―o mejor dicho me dejé caer, porque las paredes de nuestros escondites eran prácticamente verticales― hasta caer con un chapoteo sobre la delgada capa de agua de mar que cubría el suelo de la amplia cámara y que se filtraba desde él debido a la cercanía del océano. Levanté la cabeza, y solamente la vi a ella, a pesar de que la capacidad de nuestros agujeros era de al menos cinco Dratini en cada uno. La sangre asomó a mis mejillas, y una sonrisa a mis labios, mientras me acercaba hasta detenerme a su lado, pegado a la pared de arena. Aún no me podía creer mi suerte. Iba a poder pasar varias horas, hasta que nuestro vigía decidiese que el peligro humano había pasado, a solas con mi amada dentro de un agujero.

― Malditos humanos ―fingí quejarme, así como el enfado que se desprendía de mi voz. En realidad, les estaba enormemente agradecido por darme esta oportunidad de estar junto a mi querida Dratini―. No les basta con querer quitarnos nuestra libertad, sino que además nos fastidian nuestro día de playa.

― Bueno, lo cierto es que vivimos en una playa y nos pasamos todos los días en ella ―puntualizó ella, como si quisiera disculparlos―. Pero míralo por el lado bueno ―sonrió―. Si no hubieran venido, no habríamos tenido ocasión de ver eso tan bonito ―dijo señalando un punto de la pared que quedaba a mi izquierda con sus ojos.

Con la curiosidad vivamente estimulada, giré la cabeza en la dirección en que sus preciosos ojos habían apuntado para poder ver qué era aquello que había llamado su atención; y cuando lo hube hecho me quedé sin respiración. Tenía toda la razón. El espectáculo natural que veían mis ojos era increíblemente hermoso… casi tanto como la propia Anna. Siete colores, los siete del arcoíris, brillaban sobre las paredes de la cavidad que constituía nuestro escondite, ondulando lentamente al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el agua sobre el suelo, y la escasísima luz que se filtraba desde el exterior únicamente contribuía a aumentar la espectacularidad de los colores al proyectarse sobre los muros de arena produciendo la oscuridad casi total en la que estos destacaban muchísimo más que si estuviera completamente iluminado. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Era tan afortunado de poder ver un fenómeno tan bello junto a la Dratini a la que yo quería…

Lenta y disimuladamente, comencé a mover la punta de mi cola, por debajo del agua para que los ruidos de chapoteo no la alertaran de lo que estaba haciendo, hacia la suya para que la parte final de mi cuerpo descansara sobre la de ella; un gesto que entre los Dratini suelen hacer solamente las parejas de enamorados para demostrarse su amor, pero que yo había visto hacer también a algunos machos cuando las hembras a las que ellas querían estaban distraídas. Normalmente, solían responder a esto golpeando la cara del macho con su cola, pero no creía que Anna fuera a hacer lo mismo que las demás. Casi nunca recurría a la violencia, y en esos casos era siempre su último recurso para defender a alguien al que estaban haciendo daño.

Con minuciosidad, fui palpando todos y cada uno de los centímetros cuadrados del fondo que había entre nosotros, desplazándome hacia la derecha ―yo me había colocado junto a la pared izquierda― solamente después de tener la seguridad de que el final de su cuerpo no estaba allí sino un poco más lejos. Cuando finalmente mi cola tocó el extremo de otra, mi pulso se aceleró enormemente y me ruboricé, si bien nada de ello era visible en la casi oscuridad de nuestro refugio. Continué subiendo por su cuerpo, frotando sus escamas contra las mías. Su piel era un poco más áspera al tacto de lo que parecía desde el exterior, incluso era mínimamente rasposa; pero no me importó en absoluto. Para mis ojos de enamorado, pasara lo que pasara, nada podría nunca disminuir ni siquiera en el menor de los grados posibles la absoluta perfección del cuerpo de Anna ni la casi absoluta de su carácter. Cuando llegué a lo que juzgué el lugar en que nacía la franja blanca que discurría por su suave barriga, me giré para mirarla y le lancé una sonrisa boba de enamorado.

― ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?― preguntó, o mejor dicho exigió saber casi a gritos, una voz masculina detrás de mí, con un muy ligero tono de histeria.

Inmediatamente, di un respingo, sobresaltado, al oír la voz de un macho en lugar de la voz femenina y llena de dulzura que esperaba que recibieran mis oídos. Confundido, pues no comprendía de dónde podía haber salido aquel grito si Anna y yo estábamos compartiendo a solas el escondite, giré la cabeza para buscar en la casi completa penumbra la garganta de la que había salido.

Casi inmediatamente, mis ojos se encontraron frente a frente con el rostro de un macho, que tenía el morro ovalado, alas de tamaño normal a los lados de su cabeza y una cicatriz que cruzaba su frente de lado a lado, atravesando el círculo blanco de la misma, el cual había deformado ligeramente hasta convertir en un óvalo; y que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Lo reconocí al instante: era Uthrar, el matón de la manada, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Ejercía como tal, metiéndose con los débiles, haciéndose el chulo y buscando pelea con los demás, es cierto; pero a pesar de que solía provocar a otros machos y alguna que otra hembra afirmando que nadie era tan fuerte como él, no se recordaba una sola ocasión en que hubiera peleado con alguien o hubiera usado la violencia contra otro miembro del grupo; y algunos, entre los que yo me incluía, pensábamos que se debía a que en realidad lo único que le gustaba era alardear y presumir de su fuerza, no meterse en peleas.

Debido al modo en que me miraba, como si quisiera que cayera un rayo del cielo y me fulminara, comencé a ponerme ligeramente nervioso, si bien aún no comprendía qué había hecho yo para que él se sintiera molesto ni qué era lo que quería de mí. Por un instante permanecí quieto, mirándole fijamente a los ojos e intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Entonces, repentinamente, se me ocurrió una posible razón, y un pozo frío se abrió en mi estómago. ¿Podría ser… que Uthrar también estuviera enamorado en secreto de Anna?

Inmediatamente, con el corazón encogido ante aquella posibilidad que me causaba ansiedad sólo de pensarla, me giré en busca de Anna para poder ver lo que pensaba ella de que nuestras colas estuvieran en contacto. ¿Y si ella también lo quería a él? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Me golpearía y me diría que no quería volver a verme? Todas esas preguntas fluían desordenadamente por mi mente ―cuya tendencia a imaginarse solamente los peores desenlaces posibles acababa de descubrir― mientras buscaba desesperadamente bajo la escasa luz del exterior el punto en el que los finales de nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, desde el que esperaba poder pasar a su preciosa cara siguiendo su bellísimo cuerpo.

No tardé mucho en encontrar aquel lugar señalizado por dos gruesas franjas azules, una más oscura y que parecía casi negra, y otra de color más cercano al celeste que al azul marino. Ambas se entrecruzaban en ángulo casi recto; y enseguida seguí con la mirada la más clara de las dos. Mientras lo hacía, empecé a fijarme en una serie de imperfecciones del cuerpo de mi amada que nunca antes había visto, quizá porque nunca había estado mucho tiempo cerca de ella, y menos dentro del agua, que actuaba a modo de lupa. Una pequeña cicatriz allí, una escama demasiado grande y que no encajaba con otra allá, un pequeño achatamiento en la semicircunferencia que cerraba la parte blanca de su cuerpo… En su conjunto, parecía el cuerpo de alguien que hubiese llevado una vida más accidentada que la que yo le suponía a mi querida Dratini.

A medida que me acercaba cada vez más y más a su rostro, me ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. En el instante en que superé el lugar en que se encontraba su estómago, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con pequeñas pero constantes sacudidas, y cuando llegué a su cuello, al semicírculo levemente aplanado, todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron repentinamente, impidiéndome seguir. El miedo me había paralizado. El miedo de perder a Anna había vuelto a evitar que yo conociera los verdaderos sentimientos de Anna hacia mí y los demás… tal y como había sucedido ya diez, tal vez veinte veces.

‹‹No›› ―me dije con rabia, rebelándome por primera vez contra los temores que me atenazaban siempre que estaba cerca de ella―. ‹‹¿Es eso lo que quieres, Darex? ¿Huir otra vez como un Horsea y arriesgarte a perderla?›› ―Negué ligeramente con la cabeza―. ‹‹¿Qué eres, un cobardica?›› ―me insulté a fin de intentar darme ánimos―. ‹‹¿No, verdad?›› ―Sacudí la cabeza negativamente, esta vez con más fuerza―. ‹‹Muy bien. Entonces mírala a la cara y pregúntale si le molesta que le cojas la cola››.

Repleto de confianza, levanté la cabeza con un rápido gesto, buscando su preciosa cara y sus grandes ojos negros. Pero cuando los rasgos de la mancha azul que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos cuando movía mi cabeza se hicieron distinguibles, abrí una enormidad los ojos, enrojecí violentamente y, conteniendo una arcada, retrocedí espantado hasta la pared del fondo, sin separar la mirada del matón del grupo, a una velocidad sorprendente para ir reptando y además bajo el agua, mucho más digna de un Ninjask que de un Dratini. La cara del dragón cuya cola había cogido durante tanto tiempo no era la de Anna, sino que era la de Uthrar.

― Jod… La madre que me… ―solté varias maldiciones entre dientes antes de disculparme con rapidez, casi disparando las palabras, que se unían unas con otras en un solo bloque ininteligible, incluso a pesar de que me detuve en numerosas ocasiones, en lugar de decirlas―. O-oye, Uthrar… respecto a eso… me… me he equivocado, ¿vale? Yo… yo creía que tu cola era la cola de Anna y por eso…

― Cállate ―me interrumpió, en evidente tono de enfado y acercándose en dirección a mí con la misma emoción reflejada en su rostro―. ¿Crees que me voy a creer tus patéticas excusas? ¿Qué pasa, que tengo cara de que me gustan los machos para que me cojas de la cola?

Tragué saliva, audiblemente para mí pero no para él; y sentí el frío producido por el miedo en mi barriga. Parecía enfadado de verdad, y lo peor de todo es que creía que yo estaba enamorado en secreto de él y que me había aprovechado de la oscuridad para hacer cosas que no me atrevería a hacer a la luz del día. Además, para empeorar aún más las cosas, si no conseguía solucionar pronto el equívoco, les daría pie a él y a sus amigos para que se metieran conmigo y me hicieran la vida imposible.

― U-Uthrar ―balbucí para intentar convencerle de que era un tremendo malentendido―, p-por favor, cálmate y déjame explicártelo todo. Y-yo creía que la cola que estaba tocando era la de Anna ―de todas formas, debería haberme dado cuenta de ello cuando vi que su cuerpo no era tan perfecto como el de ella―, y por eso te la cogí.

― ¿Y por qué querías cogerle la cola a Anna? ―preguntó él, con aire inquisitivo.

Volví a tragar saliva. La situación se volvía cada vez más peliaguda por momentos, y a cada segundo que pasaba parecía más probable que acabara en paliza, muy probablemente la primera que le daría a alguien en su vida, amparado por la oscuridad del escondite bajo la arena, tanto si le decía la verdad, pues temía que él también estuviera enamorado de Anna y me intentara disuadir a golpes de intentar convertirme en el novio de su hembra, como si negaba cobardemente mi amor por ella, ya que entonces creería que a quien yo quería era a él y consideraría que tenía el legítimo derecho a meterse conmigo e incluso a pegarme. Escogiera lo que escogiera, iba a terminar con dolor y moratones en todo mi cuerpo; y precisamente por eso me decidí a confesar la verdad. Prefería más de mil veces sufrir los golpes que me propinaría por el amor que sentía por Anna que porque creyera que yo estaba enamorado de él.

― Porque… ―hice acopio de todo mi valor mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, e intenté hacer salir las palabras. Como siempre que lo intentaba, enseguida apareció la barrera mental del miedo al rechazo, cuya forma física era un nudo en la garganta. Pero esta vez no iba a dejar que me una simple emoción me venciera, no con todo lo que me estaba jugando; de modo que arremetí contra ella con todas mis fuerzas y, por primera vez en mi vida, logré vencer mis miedos―. Porque a mí me gusta Anna, Uthrar. ―Tomé aire, decidido a continuar con mi declaración ya que la había comenzado―. Anna, yo… ―comencé, aún algo cohibido, dando por sentado que ella me estaba escuchando. El corazón me latía con fuerza, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia. Por lo menos no me había interrumpido, ni había emitido ninguna expresión de rechazo, y lo interpreté como una buena señal para continuar.― estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo desde que pasamos aquel día jugando juntos en el agua. Yo… ―me detuve un segundo para elegir las palabras― creo que eres la Dratini más bonita del grupo. Pero no solamente te quiero por lo guapa que eres, sino también porque me pareces adorable. Eres tan simpática y alegre, y siempre te preocupas tanto por los demás… Por todo eso, te amo, y ―la parte que venía ahora era especialmente difícil. A pesar de que me había preparado miles de veces lo que iba a decir y de que ya casi había acabado mi declaración de amor, del final de la misma, de las palabras que aún no habían salido de mi boca, dependía por completo que yo fuera feliz o que me considerara el macho más desgraciado del mundo. Pero no podía detenerme, no ahora. Si lo hacía, me consideraría un cobarde; y no hay una clase de pareja a la que más odiemos los Dratini que a los cobardes, pues no serán capaces de defender a su familia y huirán como Torchic cuando el peligro les aceche.― si aceptaras como novio a un pobre macho que no es tan fuerte como Uthrar ni tan romántico como Elader, pero que te promete todo su amor mientras vivas e incluso después de que te hayas dormido para siempre, sería el macho más feliz de todo el mundo.

Una vez hube acabado, permanecí expectante, con las mejillas todavía encendidas y al rojo vivo y cosquillas en el estómago mientras esperaba a que ella pronunciase su opinión sobre mi repentina e inesperada, pero completamente sincera declaración. Por mi parte, yo aún no podía creerme que por fin había sido capaz de superar el miedo que sentía y de confesar cómo me sentía delante de ella. Solamente por ello, ya me sentía enormemente feliz; y si además ella me respondía diciendo que me correspondía y que aceptaba ser mi novia, lo sería mucho más. Pero, de momento, mis palabras parecían haberla cogido completamente por sorpresa, pues estaba tardando una enormidad en responder.

― Una declaración preciosa, Darex ―dijo Uthrar, sin ninguna clase de sarcasmo ni burla. Por lo que podía ver, su expresión se mantenía completamente neutra, aunque lucía una sonrisa en su rostro―. Lo digo en serio, Darex. Me ha encantado lo tierna que ha sido. La verdad es que me encantaría que una hembra se me declarase de esa manera ―se sonrojó levemente mientras lo decía―. ¡Pero de esto ni una sola palabra a los demás, ¿me entiendes?! ―añadió, con el ceño fruncido y en tono de amenaza, al tiempo que agitaba su cola en el aire en un gesto que no necesitaba ninguna explicación adicional.

Sonreí. No era muy difícil averiguar por qué no quería que nadie supiese lo que me acababa de decir: él tenía una reputación de macho duro y al que le gustaba pelear que mantener, y esta podía verse tremendamente comprometida si alguien llegaba a saber que había hecho semejante concesión al romanticismo y al sentimentalismo.

― No te preocupes ―respondí, mientras pensaba cuál podía ser el mejor uso que podía darle al secreto que me acababa de pedir que no revelara. Tal vez pudiera conseguir que no me humillara delante de Anna… o mucho mejor, podía obligarle a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, chantajeándolo con contarles a todos lo que había dicho en el escondite―. No se lo diré a nadie.

― Una pena que Anna no haya estado aquí para escucharla ―añadió él.

Aquella información me golpeó enseguida con toda su fuerza, borrándome la sonrisa del rostro y sustituyéndola por una expresión de incredulidad, con los ojos y la boca abiertos como tres conchas de Cloyster cazando. Al instante, la preocupación y el desasosiego se instalaron en mi pecho. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía no estar aquí, si yo la había visto entrar y además había hablado con ella dentro del agujero? No, Uthrar tenía que estar equivocado y Anna que estar todavía reflexionando sobre qué respuesta iba a dar a mi declaración. No había otra explicación posible.

― No estoy bromeando, Darex. Anna no está aquí ―repitió él, con una tranquilidad que me dejó pasmado. ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma en un momento como ese, cuando ignorábamos dónde estaba una hembra de nuestro grupo y además había un humano en el exterior, listo para capturar a cualquier Dratini que pillara al aire libre?

― ¿Y entonces dónde está? ―pregunté, angustiado.

― No lo sé. En otro escondite, digo yo. En este, desde luego que no.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Uthrar no mentía, y estaba claro que Anna no se encontraba ya en el agujero. Eso solamente podía querer decir una cosa: había escapado del escondite para ir a otro sitio. Apreté los dientes. Pero, ¿por qué era tan inconsciente? ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido salir al exterior con un humano cerca? Con decisión, comencé a reptar lo más rápido que podía hacia la boca del túnel que comunicaba con el exterior. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ahí fuera para que la capturaran y la obligaran a combatir contra su voluntad.

― ¿Adónde vas? ―quiso saber Uthrar cuando oyó el ruido de chapoteos en el agua.

― A buscarla.

― ¿Te has vuelto loco? Hay un humano ahí fuera.

No respondí. Lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura, sí, lo admito. Pero la que estaba en peligro era Anna, y yo haría lo que sea por salvarla. Incluso estaría dispuesto a enfrentarme a un grupo de Sharpedo, arriesgando mi vida, si estuvieran acosándola y a punto de devorarla.

― Anna… ―susurré para mí mismo― No te preocupes, cariño. Enseguida estoy ahí.

Cuando llegué al túnel de entrada, la parte más difícil de recorrer ―solíamos decir entre nosotros que eran una trampa―, superé sus paredes en vertical sin dificultad alguna por primera vez en mi vida, simplemente colocando mi largo cuerpo en paralelo a los muros de arena y doblando el cuello hasta que estuvo en la parte horizontal que conducía a la salida. Después, simplemente tuve que tirar un poco del resto de mi cuerpo. Mientras reptaba hacia la salida, me propuse recordármelo para la próxima vez que tuviera que entrar en uno.

Por fin, salí al exterior. Inmediatamente, incluso antes de haber salido del escondite, comencé a doblar la cabeza en todas las posiciones posibles para buscar el perfecto cuerpo celeste de mi querida Anna. Pero, por desgracia para mí la potente luz del sol de verano que brillaba sobre mi cabeza cayó directamente sobre mis ojos, cegándome, tan pronto como salí a cielo abierto. Sin embargo, la incapacidad de ver no me importó en absoluto en ese momento, y seguí reptando incluso a ciegas, con los ojos cerrados, sin saber en absoluto hacia dónde estaba yendo. No tenía ninguna esperanza de encontrarla así, pero sí creía que, con un poco de suerte, sí que podría estar muy cerca de ella cuando pudiera ver de nuevo.

Al cabo de lo que creo que fue un minuto, por fin cesó, tras ir debilitándose poco a poco, el dolor que sentía en los ojos, y entonces decidí que por fin podía ver sin ningún riesgo de quedar cegado por la luz. Lo hice poco a poco, para poder bajar los párpados rápidamente si captaba la imagen del sol o que me estaba acercando a él. Pero por suerte para mí el gran círculo amarillo quedaba a mi espalda, y en cuanto la imagen del mundo volvió a aparecer delante de mí, sentí cómo el corazón me daba un vuelco.

Anna estaba allí, sobre la arena de la playa, a muchos cuerpos de distancia de mí. Pero, ¿qué hacía? Estaba reptando, pero en dirección contraria a los escondites, alejándose continuamente de ellos, como si quisiera salir de la playa… hacia el lugar por el que vendría el humano si llegaba a entrar.

Tan pronto como me percaté de lo que esto quería decir, el miedo comenzó a cosquillear mi suave vientre. Anna estaba en grave peligro: ella sería lo primero que el humano vería en cuanto entrase en la playa, y no dudaría ni un solo segundo en capturarla. Apreté los dientes. No lo permitiría. No estaba dispuesto a perderla ni a que ella perdiera su libertad y su grupo.

Enseguida, eché a correr tras ella; pero pronto me di cuenta de que así la alcanzaría demasiado tarde. Entonces, recurrí a una técnica distinta, pensada para compensar la baja velocidad de reptación de nuestra especie: apoyando exclusivamente mi pecho sobre la caliente arena (e intentando ignorar el hecho de que me había quemado toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo), y cerrando los ojos para evitar marearme, aunque estaba seguro de que terminaría así, hice un giro de ciento ochenta grados, hasta que miraba hacia el mar, que tenía justo detrás de mí antes del giro. En ese instante, apoyé la punta de la cola sobre el suelo y volví a repetir la operación. Así, mediante una buena cantidad de giros sobre mi pecho y cola, logré llegar hasta donde estaba ella en poco tiempo. Cuando juzgué que me encontraba cerca de ella, abrí los ojos, y vi, aparte de la arena y las rocas girando, una borrosa forma rectangular de color celeste muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Sabía que era ella, y cogí impulso haciendo fuerza con el extremo posterior de mi cuerpo a fin de saltar sin ninguna elegancia, con bastante torpeza y algunos giros en el aire y caer justo encima de ella.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó ella, con voz ligeramente nerviosa, cuando sintió mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, moviéndose de un lado a otro por el enorme mareo que arrastraba. Yo lo tomé, junto con el contacto entre nuestras escamas y el dolor en mi panza, como una buena señal; pero ella no debió verlo así, sino que debió de imaginar otra cosa completamente distinta, porque comenzó a intentar sacudírseme de encima moviendo su largo cuerpo de un lado a otro y a gritar llena de pánico―: ¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio!

― Anna, soy yo ―intenté calmarla mientras la parte de atrás de su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez por delante de mis ojos. Nunca la había visto así, tan asustada, y me preocupaba porque no sabía por qué. ¿Qué habría creído que estaba ocurriendo?―, Darex.

― ¿Darex? ―dijo ella en tono levemente incrédulo, como si no se esperara que fuera yo (claro que ella aún no sabía que yo la quería, por lo que no podía esperárselo); y después, tras girarse y quedar frente a frente, clavó sus ojos en los míos y en tono mucho más duro, casi cortante, preguntó―: ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

― Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo ―respondí.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cuando hay un humano viniendo hacia aquí? ―repitió ella, impaciente, con el entrecejo fruncido.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal. Anna no me miraba como lo había hecho hasta entonces, de una manera completamente neutral que demostraba que lo único que ella sentía por mí era amistad, sino que su mirada y su expresión rebosaban dureza. Era como si no quisiera verme, como si deseara que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, que cayera un rayo del cielo y me fulminara. Quise preguntarle qué le pasaba, por qué se comportaba así de repente, pero en lugar de hacerlo di una respuesta completamente distinta, fruto del mareo que todavía sentía:

― Espera… a que el mundo deje de dar vueltas.

― No hay tiempo para eso ―replicó ella, aproximando su rostro aún más, hasta que podíamos notar en la cara el aire que salía de las fosas nasales del otro―. Dímelo. ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

Abrí un poco los ojos y la boca y eché la cabeza levemente hacia atrás cuando oí lo que había dicho, pero no dije nada en absoluto. Aquellas palabras implicaban que había salido a propósito del escondite, y también que sabía que irían a buscarla si se percataban de que faltaba, lo que daba a entender que lo que ella había emprendido era una fuga en toda regla. Pero, ¿por qué quería irse del grupo? Todos los Dratini la apreciábamos, todos éramos sus amigos y, al menos que yo supiera, nadie la molestaba ni le hacía la vida imposible. No tenía ningún motivo para marcharse así de la manada, sin decirle nada a nadie ni dar ninguna explicación, y, por muchas vueltas que le daba a la cabeza no encontraba ninguna explicación satisfactoria para aquello.

― He venido a buscarte porque de repente me di cuenta de que habías desaparecido ―dije. Un asomo de sorpresa asomó a su rostro. Ella no contaba con que alguien se diera cuenta de que ya no seguía allí―. Me di la vuelta un momento para ver los colores en la pared y cuando me volví ya no estabas allí.

Una diminuta arruga se formó en su ceño para desaparecer inmediatamente después, y apretó un poco los dientes con rabia. Su plan de fuga había sido descubierto.

― ¿Por qué has salido del escondite? ―pregunté sin darle tiempo a que me hiciera una nueva pregunta.

― Por la misma razón que tú ―contestó sin pestañear.

― ¿A buscar a quién? ―dije con sorna mientras saboreaba mi victoria. Sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Anna bajó la cabeza y emitió una mezcla de gruñido y suspiro, y no dijo nada mientras yo sonreía sin decir palabra. Ahora se hallaba acorralada como un Magikarp en los charcos que se formaban cuando bajaba la marea, y ya no tenía más remedio que confesarme la verdad.

― De acuerdo. Tú ganas, Darex. ―murmuró quedamente―.Me has atrapado por completo. ―Levantó la cabeza, suspiró y confesó―: Me estoy escapando, Darex

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamé, incrédulo, espantado y angustiado por ella al mismo tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué quería irse, maldita sea? No tenía ningún motivo para dejar nuestro grupo, ninguno en absoluto. Aquello era… era una locura. ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¿Qué iba a comer? ¿Y si alguien la veía y la capturaba?― ¡¿Por qué?!

― Porque…

Entonces, por primera vez, me fijé en sus preciosos ojos, que brillaban más de lo habitual reflejando la luz del sol que caía sobre ellos; y me di cuenta de que era porque había una delgada capa de líquido transparente cubriéndolos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Aquello me conmovió en lo más interno de mi ser, y sentí cómo mi corazón se movía dentro de mi pecho. No podía verla llorar. Tensé los músculos de la cola con rabia y golpeé la arena con ella antes de pasarla suavemente por la brillante piel azul de la segunda mitad de su cuerpo para consolarla.

― ¿Es que… te está haciendo alguien la vida imposible? ―dije con preocupación, y después, poseído por una repentina oleada de furia, pregunté con un enfado bastante grande―. ¿Quiénes son esos imbéciles? ―Di un nuevo golpe al suelo de la playa―. Dímelo, y te prometo que ninguno de ellos volverá a hacerte nada.

Entonces ocurrió lo más extraño, lo más inesperado que podría ocurrir, después de que me besase: su rostro se iluminó repentinamente, y comenzó a reírse. No reía a grandes carcajadas, sino que su risa era suave y rápida, con cortas carcajadas que sonaban como los pequeños del grupo cuando jugaban en el agua. Me ruboricé al oírla, y mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

― Oh, Darex ―dijo sonriendo, y después suspiró animadamente―. Estás hablando exactamente igual que Uthrar. Ah, y no te preocupes por eso. ―Su mirada se ensombreció menos de un segundo, y después volvió a la normalidad―. Nadie me ha dicho nunca nada ni nadie me ha hecho llorar.

― ¿Y entonces por qué tenías los ojos húmedos?

Anna suspiró otra vez, pero esta vez con desánimo y una triste sonrisa en la boca.

― Porque este es un paso muy difícil, ¿sabes? He nacido y crecido en este grupo, y aquí viven todos mis amigos y todos a los que conozco, y ahora… ahora me voy… y puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que los vuelva a ver.

Noté cómo un pozo abría su amenazadora boca bajo mi estómago. ¿Cómo…? ¿No la vería en mucho tiempo? No podía ser. ¿Cómo podría resistir tanto tiempo alejado de ella, sin verla, sin saber cómo se encontraba, sin tener nunca noticias de ella?

― Anna, por favor, recapacita ―le imploré, apoyando mi largo cuerpo sobre el suelo y levantando solamente la cabeza para mirarla a ella a la cara―. No te vayas. Hazlo por todos. Todos estaremos muy tristes si te vas. ―La miré a los ojos― Anna, quédate con nosotros, por favor.

Ella negó nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero su rostro delataba una lucha interior en ella, si bien esta ya estaba prácticamente resuelta. Ya tenía decidido que iba a marcharse, y no le costaría mucho esfuerzo deshacerse de las partes de su mente que la empujaban a quedarse con nosotros. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla. No iba a dejar que se marchara lejos de mí; y para ello tenía que conseguir que no se fuera justo ahora y que dejara pasar un tiempo hasta su siguiente intento para poder ir convenciéndola mientras tanto de que sería más feliz aquí en nuestro grupo que en otro sitio fuera de él.

― Anna… ―decidí fingir que aceptaba, pero con ciertas reticencias, su decisión.― Está bien. Márchate si eso es lo que quieres. No te lo voy a impedir. Pero, al menos, si vas a dejar el grupo, hazlo otro día. ―Le lancé una mirada seria―. Hay un humano ahí fuera, y no quiero que te capture.

Un débil suspiro escapó de la garganta de Anna, pasando por entre sus dientes mientras miraba al suelo con la tristeza dibujada en todos los rasgos de su rostro.

― Todavía no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad, Darex? ―musitó―. Lo que quiero es que ese humano me capture.

Repté unos centímetros hacia atrás al tiempo que la miraba con ojos muy abiertos. El pecho, sobre todo a la altura del corazón, me dolía enormemente con un dolor punzante, como si un Kingler me lo hubiera atravesado con una de sus pinzas. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Me sentía tan herido, y tan traicionado… ¿Cómo podía preferir vivir con un humano y estar presa en las bolas que llevaban a vivir en libertad conmigo y el resto?

― ¡¿Anna, te has vuelto loca?! ―le chillé a bocajarro.

Ella retrocedió, amedrentada, pero enseguida volvió a donde estaba.

― ¡¿Y por qué estoy loca, si puede saberse?! ―me gritó, bastante enfadada―. ¿Porque quiero cumplir mis sueños?

― ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? ―pregunté, mientras buscaba a toda prisa una respuesta para cuando ella respondiera a mi pregunta.

― ¿De qué?

Desesperadamente, seguí buscando a toda prisa una razón para impedir que se marchara que sonara convincente, y casi al instante encontré una que no me pareció demasiado buena, pero que podía funcionar. No estaba muy seguro, pero no perdía nada por probarla.

― Vas a revelar la existencia de nuestro grupo ―dije―. Cuando te capture y te saque, todos le preguntarán dónde te encontró, y entonces los humanos sabrán que en esta playa viven los Dratini ―añadí ante la expresión de desconcierto que apareció en su rostro.

― No te preocupes por eso, Darex ―replicó ella, mucho más relajada que hasta hacía veinte segundos―. Ya he pensado en eso. Me encontraré con él como por casualidad cuando vuelva a su poblado, y nunca sospechará de donde he venido.

Apreté los dientes. La primera de mis razones para retenerla había sido salvada de un modo tan fácil que ahora me daba rabia haber gastado mi tiempo pensándola.

― Hay muchos humanos que tratan a sus pokémon como máquinas de luchar, y he oído decir que les pegan o los abandonan si no cumplen sus expectativas ― dije con seriedad― Ese podría ser uno de ellos.

― No lo es. Lo he preguntado. ¿Recuerdas aquella Wooper que vino un día a la playa y que estuvo jugando con nosotros en el mar? ― Ah, sí… Ya sabía quién era, porque yo también había estado presente aquel día, de modo que asentí con la cabeza―. Me ha contado que es un buen entrenador y que, aunque sus pokémon pierdan un combate detrás de otro, sigue entrenándolos y animándolos a mejorar.

― Pero nosotros evolucionamos a Dragonite ―repuse―, y Dragonite es un pokémon muy poderoso y codiciado por los entrenadores. ¿Y si se impacienta porque no evolucionas y…? ―Paré durante un momento, no para causar más efecto, sino porque se me había ocurrido otra idea―. Y además, ¿qué haces estando con un entrenador si tú odias la violencia y sólo has pegado a alguien una vez en toda tu vida?

Ella sonrió astutamente, de un modo casi vulpixno.

― Hay muchas formas de ganar un combate ―dijo en tono misterioso, como si fuera a confesar un secreto―, y no todas implican golpear al oponente. ―Hizo circular un fino arco de elecricidad amarillo, que chisporroteaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a impactar furiosamente contra la tierra en un rayo, entre las alas dispuestas a ambos lados de su cabeza, y por encima de esta―. Por ejemplo, si consigues que el rival no pueda seguir combatiendo, paralizándolo o durmiéndolo, ganas a pesar de que no lo hayas debilitado.

Arqueé las cejas, sorprendido, y después sonreí. Era tan inteligente…; una virtud que se unía a la larga lista de las que ya poseía. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias como esas: yo acababa de agotar mi coto de pesca en este asunto de impedir que abandonara el grupo, y lo peor de todo era que no lograba encontrar nuevas ideas para seguir razonando con ella. Mi cerebro se había atascado, y si no lograba sacarlo del atasco y lograr que comenzara a funcionar otra vez Anna se marcharía, tal vez para siempre.

― ¿Estás segura de que lo que quieres es irte y viajar y combatir con ese humano? ―le pregunté. Si no podía convencerla con argumentos, la retendría apelando a sus sentimientos―. Quiero decir, ¿no te sentirías sola y nos echarías de menos? ¿Y no querrás volver a nuestra playa, sin poder hacerlo, cuando te des cuenta de que aquí es donde estás mejor, mejor que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo?

― Pues… ―contestó dubitativamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior― la verdad es que nunca había pensado en eso. ―Lentamente, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro―. Pero los Dragonair pueden volar, así que cuando quiera podré volver a la playa. Y además, el humano volverá a su poblado alguna vez. No va a estar fuera para siempre. Así que no te preocupes. ―Sonrió con dulzura―. Volveremos a vernos.

Permanecí en silencio durante un instante mientras la sangre que subía lentamente a mis mejillas las teñía de rojo. La manera en que había pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras… era como si estuviera prometiéndome que aquellos no serían los últimos instantes que compartiríamos juntos, que en algún momento del futuro volveríamos a estar, como ahora, juntos. Sin embargo, no pude evitar intentar retenerla una última vez. No perdía nada por probarlo, a fin de cuentas.

― Anna… ¿por qué quieres irte con un humano precisamente?

Anna se tomó un segundo, quizás para pensar lo que iba a decir, antes de empezar hablar.

― Verás, mi madre… ― Se detuvo por un momento, seguramente recordándola. Sus padres, como los de todos, vivían en la única isla del mundo en la que se podían encontrar Dragonite, y apenas los veíamos durante tres meses al año, en invierno, cuando no migrábamos; mientras que la mayor parte del año la pasábamos en la playa de Blackburn―. Ella pasó gran parte de su vida como la pokémon de un entrenador, y me dijo que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, viajando por el mundo y combatiendo contra otros entrenadores. Cuando le pregunté por qué se había retirado, solamente murmuró algo sobre las leyes sobre pokémon exóticos. ―Clavó sus grandes y bellos ojos negros en los míos―. ¿Entiendes ya por qué quiero seguir sus pasos?

Por supuesto que sí. Si su madre había sido una pokémon de combate y además había tenido una buena experiencia, comprendía perfectamente que su hija también deseara serlo. Era solamente que…

― Anna ―dije con suavidad―. Que tu madre tuviera una buena experiencia como pokémon de combate no quiere decir que tú vayas a tenerla también.

De repente, sin saber de dónde venía, me encontré con el rostro de Anna a menos del grosor de una escama de distancia de la piel de mi cara; y parecía que la había enfadado por la irritación que en él se percibía. Tragué saliva.

― Darex ― dijo con enorme seriedad y muy ligero enfado―, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en que yo me quede contigo y con los demás?

Su pregunta me pilló completamente por sorpresa, si bien lo cierto es que después del despliegue de argumentos al que había recurrido para convencerla de que no se fuera con el humano estaba bastante claro que en algún momento tendría que preguntarme el porqué de este. La respuesta estaba perfectamente clara: porque yo la quería, y no quería perderla.

― Porque… ―empecé, pero enseguida me detuve para ganar tiempo.

¿Qué podía decirle? Para comenzar, estaba la verdad, pero esta, además de hacerme quedar como un celoso que solamente la quería para mí mismo, tenía el inconveniente de que, como siempre, el miedo me atenazaría y no me permitiría pronunciar una sola palabra. Por otra parte, podía mentirle; aunque en este segundo caso, además de que no se me ocurría nada para justificar mi interés en que permaneciera en el grupo, cualquier cosa que le contara sonaría demasiado superficial y falsa, demasiado artificial, y se daría cuenta enseguida de que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que me convertiría en un mentiroso a sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué, Darex? ―volvió a preguntar, moviendo su cabeza hasta que estuvo aproximadamente a la altura de la mía, y después fue aproximándola hasta que ambas entraron en contacto, la forma de abrazarse entre los Dratini. Intenté suprimir una corta inspiración de asombro, pero no lo logré, de modo que simplemente me abandoné al momento romántico durante unos instantes, sonriendo.

― Verás, Anna, es que… ―comencé. Mi voz, atacada como siempre por los nervios y el miedo, iba bajando progresivamente de volumen, de manera que en la quinta palabra ya era apenas un murmullo inaudible― yo…

Entonces lo recordé todo. Recordé su perfecto cuerpo, sus preciosos ojos, su cálida sonrisa. Recordé los momentos que habíamos compartido juntos, las veces que habíamos jugado juntos en el agua. Recordé las ocasiones en que habíamos dormido juntos, compartiendo refugio. Recordé todos aquellos momentos en que había estado a punto de declararle mi amor y en que finalmente, derrotado por la timidez y el miedo al rechazo, había renunciado a hacerlo. Recordé que aquella era la última vez que nos veríamos en mucho tiempo.

― Anna, yo… ―dije, ruborizándome y manteniendo contacto ocular directo con ella, y al mismo tiempo luchando contra la bola que se había formado en mi garganta y que sólo hacía su aparición cuando decidía que podía ser un buen momento para confesarla a Anna mis sentimientos por ella ― yo te quiero ―dije de sopetón―. Yo… yo creo que tú eres la hembra más guapa y perfecta de la manada y… me gustaría mucho que tú… fueras mi novia. Si… si tú aceptaras… ―tomé aire― sería el macho más feliz del mundo.

Cuando por fin terminé mi declaración, apenas podía mirarla para ver su reacción ante la confesión de mis sentimientos por ella. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba como un Magikarp a punto de ser devorado por el depredador que lo ha cazado por los nervios que sentía. Muy lentamente, conseguí forzarme a levantar lentamente los ojos hasta llegar a su rostro, que me sorprendió por la expresión serena y dulce que irradiaba, así como por la sincera sonrisa que lo cruzaba de un lado a otro.

― Por fin confiesas tus sentimientos, Darex ―dijo simplemente, con total naturalidad.

― ¿Lo sabías? ―respondí, sorprendido y sin poder creerlo. Yo creía que ignoraba por completo mis sentimientos hacia ella.

― Por supuesto. No soy tonta ―dijo, fingiendo indignación, y a continuación rio brevemente―. Y el Cubone ―aquel era el apodo que habíamos puesto al macho solitario― también. Los dos os sonrojáis cuando os hablo, os ponéis nerviosos cuando estoy cerca… Está muy claro, ¿no crees? Ah, por cierto, Darex, he oído cómo me describes por las noches ―sonrió y aún más sangre acudió a mis mejillas―. Lo haces muy bien, ¿sabes? Eres un auténtico poeta.

Tragué saliva, eliminando los últimos restos del nudo de mi garganta. Así que ella lo sabía, y eso era lo que pensaba de mí… Mis labios se curvaron, enseñando todos mis dientes. Era mucho mejor que lo que decía en mis mejores sueños.

― Y… ¿no crees que sea un cobarde? ―pregunté. Era lo único que aún no me cuadraba.

― No. Comprendo que tenías miedo de que te rechazara y por ello no quisieras decírmelo. La verdad es que... creo que eres muy valiente por venir a buscarme aunque haya un humano cerca y te estás arriesgando a que te capturen.

― Anna, por favor ―le imploré, en el tono más lastimero que pude lograr―, no te vayas. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti y… no quiero perderte.

Ella suspiró, con la piel de sus mejillas del color del caparazón de los Krabby que habitaban la playa junto a nosotros. Seguro que era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo tan romántico.

― Darex… ―musitó.

Entonces, lanzó su rostro hacia el mío y posó sus labios encima de los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, impulsando más y más sangre hacia mis mejillas, cada vez de un color más vivo. Anna, mi amada, me estaba besando. Mi primer beso, el más especial de todos, estaba siendo con ella, con la hembra a la que yo amaba. Cerré los ojos, intentando disfrutarlo al máximo, mientras ponía todo mi amor y cariño por ella en nuestro beso.

Tras un minuto, que transcurrió tan rápidamente como si hubiera sido un solo segundo, ella separó su boca de la mía, cortando el contacto entre ellas. Estaba completamente ruborizada, y me miraba algo avergonzada por el beso que nos habíamos dado. Por mi parte, yo apenas cabía en mí de felicidad, y todavía no podía creer que, apenas diez segundos antes, Anna y yo estuviéramos besándonos. Tuve que morderme ligeramente el labio inferior para asegurarme de que verdaderamente había ocurrido.

― B-bueno… ―musitó, nerviosa― ¿te… te ha…?

Asentí lentamente y sonriente. Por supuesto que sí. Aquel había sido el instante más feliz de mi corta vida. Anna… habría dado lo que fuera por repetir aquel instante, aunque sólo fuera por una milésima de segundo.

― Anna ―dije―, ¿estás segura de que serás más feliz siendo la pokémon de ese humano que con nosotros?

Por un momento pareció desconcertada. Ya le había hecho esta pregunta antes, y ella me había respondido que no debía preocuparme por ella, dándome a entender que estaría bien. Pero yo necesitaba saber aquella respuesta.

― Sí―respondió con completa seguridad―. Estoy segura.

Por un momento, una ola instantánea de tristeza recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Lo que acababa de decir equivalía casi a un rechazo al afirmar que su felicidad estaba en viajar por el mundo en lugar de viviendo junto a mí en esta playa. Pero aquello era lo que ella quería hacer y lo que la haría feliz. Abrí mi boca, dispuesto a pronunciar unas palabras que nunca jamás creí que saldrían de ella. Sin embargo, desde que ella me había besado, había descubierto una nueva serie de sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado, y uno de ellos era la felicidad completa, que se subordinaba a la suya. Si ella era feliz así, entonces yo también lo sería.

― Anna, ―tragué saliva y, después de unos segundos de silencio, dije―: vete con él.

― ¿Qué? ―murmuró, asombrada, como era lógico. Después de todo lo que había hecho para convencerla de que se quedara, ahora la estaba animando a que se marchara. Pero para mí tenía todo el sentido del mundo_._ Mi felicidad era la felicidad de Anna: que ella se encontrara con el humano y se convirtiera en una integrante más de su equipo.

― Serás más feliz con él que conmigo ―dije. Aunque pudiera parecer algo muy fácil de decir, no lo era: lo más duro que había hecho nunca era aceptar que Anna debía estar alejada de mí para alcanzar la felicidad. Pero si era por ella, lo haría con mucho gusto, aunque me partiera el corazón―, y yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

― Darex… ―repitió ella, enormemente sorprendida por mi repentino cambio de opinión. Sonrió y colocó su cola a poca distancia de la mía, ofreciéndomela―. Volveremos a vernos.

Repetí su gesto y coloqué la parte final de mi cuerpo encima de la suya, con el rostro encendido.

―Por supuesto ―respondí.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio en los siguientes segundos, en los que simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Anna dijo, sin romper el contacto físico:

― Tengo que irme, Darex. Él pronto estará aquí, y tengo que llegar hasta el camino que conecta la playa con el poblado antes de que entre para que no sepa que todos vivimos aquí.

― Cuídate ―dije. Mis sentimientos estaban completamente entrelazados entre sí, como una maraña confusa: por una parte, estaba triste porque se marchaba y prefería estar con un humano que con su grupo, pero por otra parte sabía que ella sería feliz con él, no con nosotros, y saber que ella había alcanzado la felicidad la ponía también a mi alcance. Finalmente, decidí esconder la tristeza y mostrarme alegre para no preocuparla, igual que ella había decidido escaparse para que nadie se diera cuenta de que faltaba y no causar ninguna preocupación al grupo―. Ten mucha suerte en tu nueva vida.

Por sorpresa, volvió a besarme, aunque esta vez de un modo mucho más fugaz, solamente durante un segundo. Mi respuesta fue ruborizarme, con el corazón acelerado por mis emociones, y devolverle una sonrisa; al tiempo que lentamente ella iba retirando su cola de debajo de la mía, que terminó cayendo al suelo con un suave y apenas audible golpe cuando la hubo sacado por completo. Entonces, comenzó a darse la vuelta con lentitud, pero sin volver la cabeza, que mantenía siempre mirando hacia mí, y empezó a reptar en dirección al camino de tierra por el que llegaría el humano. El corazón se me encogió. Ella se iba. Mi querida Dratini se iba. Ahora viviría con el humano del cual había decidido ser pokémon. Pero entonces recordé su promesa de volvernos a ver y los dos besos que nos habíamos dado, y una sonrisa asomó a mi rostro.

― ¡Adiós, Darex! ―me gritó desde la distancia, ya cerca del límite de la playa, como última despedida―. ¡Y no te preocupes, estaré bien!

― ¡Adiós, Anna! ―le contesté, alzando mi largo cuerpo para que me pudiera oír mejor― ¡Vuelve pronto!

― ¡Lo haré! ―aseguró.

Hasta que su bella y perfecta silueta se perdió finalmente de vista entre la vegetación que crecía en una curva del camino, me quedé quieto, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando cómo se marchaba del grupo en busca de la vida que había decidido llevar. Entonces, y solamente entonces, emprendí el camino de vuelta hacia el escondite del que había salido, durante el cual pensé en Anna, en la manera de vivir que había escogido, en nuestra despedida y en los momentos en que nos habíamos besado; y llegué a la conclusión de que, si bien no había logrado retenerla, sí había logrado declararme e incluso que ella me besara, por lo que no había sido un completo fracaso como me temía. Incluso podía sentirme bastante contento por cómo habían terminado las cosas.

Ahora sólo me quedaba conseguir que el resto del grupo se tomara su marcha tan bien como había terminado por hacerlo yo.

* * *

**Qué diferente es esta Anna de la de la canción. En fin...**

**La próxima historia es más corta, así que si nada se interpone espero tenerla lista en 7-10 días.**

**Por cierto, en algún lugar del capítulo se esconde una referencia a una canción de los Beatles. Si alguien la encuentra y me dice a qué canción se hace referencia, se lleva mis felicitaciones y le dedico la siguiente historia.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chains

**Vale, dije diez días y han sido doce. Pero con dos exámenes largos en camino, la mayor parte de mi tiempo queda reservada para ellos. En fin, vamos a verlo por el lado bueno: hay nuevo capítulo. Seguimos en el disco, pero cambiamos completamente de tercio. Esta ya no es una historia romántica como las dos anteriores. Es muy diferente.**

**Disclaimer: Ver capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Autores: Goffin/King. Álbum: Please please me. Rating: T alto, pero sin llegar a M, por un par de descripciones cerca del final que algunas personas pueden encontrar un poco fuertes.**

* * *

Las pesadas rejas de hierro de la puerta de la celda de la cárcel de Tonucs gimieron bajo el peso de los muchos años que llevaban desempeñando fielmente su función tan pronto como el comisario Magnezone las tocó para abrirlas, haciendo patente al mismo tiempo que necesitaban ser engrasadas con urgencia. Qué sonido tan delicioso. Sonaba como los gemidos de dolor de un pokémon cuando mis garras se abrían paso por primera vez en su inmaculada carne.

― Camina hasta la pared del fondo, Yalim ―me conminó el jefe Magnezone, el líder del cuerpo de policía de Tonucs. Su voz sonaba hueca y distante, quizá como resultado de no poseer otros órganos en el cuerpo que su ojo y su cerebro―. Si te retrasas o haces algo que me parezca sospechoso, no dudaré en electrocutarte.

He de admitirlo: me hubiera encantado poder matarlo. Darme la vuelta en seco. Clavarle mis largas zarpas en su ojo central. Disfrutar de su expresión de sorpresa, detenida para siempre entre un segundo y el siguiente. Arrojar su cuerpo sin vida a un lado. Escapar de la cárcel con todos los agentes pisándome los talones. Oh, sí. Hubiera sido tan placentero poder darle muerte, aunque no pudiera ser lenta y dolorosamente… Pero sus fuertes esposas de acero rodeaban mis muñecas, inmovilizándolas por completo, de modo que no tuve más remedio que obedecer su orden al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez en mi cerebro la escena en que lo asesinaba para poder obtener algo de placer mientras estuviera preso en este lugar.

― Y ahora, gírate hasta que estés dándonos la cara.

Cumplí su orden sin rechistar, tras lo cual comenzó a acercarse hacia mí; algo que ningún pokémon haría jamás, salvo que, como él, supiera que mi potencial ofensivo era completamente nulo. Lo siguiente que ocurriría ya lo conocía de sobra: me liberaría del cerco de las esposas sólo para colocarme en el mayor de los grandes grilletes fijos a la pared. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que había estado en la cárcel. Le lancé una mirada al pequeño Riolu que la acompañaba, preguntándome si, como el joven pokémon al que vi en la cárcel de Verouc, sería el aprendiz del jefe ―jefa, en su caso― el encargado de desempeñar esta tarea; y él se echó a temblar, temeroso de mí e impresionado por mi enorme historial delictivo. Inspiré profundamente mientras paladeaba como un catador profesional el delicioso terror que inspiraba en el joven pokémon de tipo lucha, bebiendo su miedo como si de un vaso de agua se tratara, y su dulce e inconfundible sabor comenzó a excitar mis papilas gustativas. Sí, soy capaz de saborear los sentimientos que provoco en los demás, y también este acto me produce placer. Es incluso la fuente más importante de placer de que dispongo; porque pocas veces gozo de la oportunidad de infligir dolor a otro pokémon y casi nunca consigo engañarlos de tal manera que pueda darles muerte después de haberles hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo que al final me imploran entre sollozos que tenga piedad y acabe de una vez con sus vidas.

― ¿Quieres ponerle tú los grilletes, Rio? ―le ofreció amablemente el jefe Magnezone, y un sabor extremadamente amargo en mi lengua me hizo dar una arcada. Puaj, amabilidad… es el peor de los sabores que conozco, después del amor y la felicidad. Maldito Magnezone… mira que interrumpir mi dulce momento.

En cuanto lo oyó, los temblores que asaltaban al ayudante del jefe se intensificaron sobremanera, tanto que más parecía un péndulo que un pokémon, se puso las manos enfrente de la boca y le dirigió al policía una mirada suplicante que quería decir ‹‹ Por favor, jefe, no me haga hacerlo››.

― No sabía que le gustara tener a un cobardica de ayudante, jefe ―dije burlonamente, y el Riolu, en vez de intentar protestar o devolverme el insulto, simplemente se quedó en el sitio, bajó los brazos desanimado y clavó su mirada en el suelo, aceptando el insulto que le había lanzado, avergonzado y con una expresión de tristeza―. Si yo fuera usted, lo habría despedido hace mucho tiempo.

― Cierra la boca ―me ordenó de mal humor, acercándose con una chispa entre los polos de su imán derecho, un ataque que enseguida reconocí como Onda Trueno―. Si ha conseguido el puesto de ayudante, es porque se lo merece. ― El pequeño pokémon sonrió, satisfecho por el modo en que su jefe lo había defendido―. Porque se lo ha merecido y porque fue el único que se presentó para cubrir la plaza de aprendiz de agente.

Rio parpadeó nerviosamente para no echarse a llorar allí mismo al tiempo que mis risotadas resonaban por toda la celda y el pasillo al que todas estaban conectadas. Ya sabía que el tal Rio era bastante patético nada más verlo, pero nunca imaginé que lo sería hasta este punto, un fracasado al que nadie quiere y que solamente puede conseguir un trabajo que nadie más quiera. Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera daba la impresión de tener tres años. Pero algo en él me decía que podía serme muy útil en el futuro.

― Bueno, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo ―murmuró, y tocó mi pierna con su imán. Al instante, un doloroso chispazo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Automáticamente, intenté clavarle las garras en su ojo para que cesara el dolor que sentía, pero mis brazos no me respondieron. Estaban completamente paralizados.

Un clac metálico sonó por la estancia, y sentí un aliviante hormigueo en mis manos, antes entumecidas por la falta de riego sanguíneo. Había abierto las esposas para ponerme los grilletes. Suspiré. Qué lástima. Si hubiera llegado a ser libre, habría tenido una ocasión irrepetible para fugarme y llevar a dos pokémon más a la tumba antes de tiempo.

Contra mi voluntad, mi brazo izquierdo comenzó a elevarse, movido por el imán que el jefe Magnezone había colocado debajo de él para llevarlo hacia el aro metálico que me mantendría sujeto a la pared e impediría mi fuga; y tan pronto como llegó a la altura a la que este colgaba del muro, lo soltó, seguro de que no caería por efecto de la parálisis. A continuación, hizo lo mismo con el otro, y cuando ambas extremidades estuvieron en su sitio hizo venir una pequeña llave hasta su imán, que se pegó a él con un sonido metálico. A continuación, la introdujo por el agujero del grillete de la izquierda y lo abrió girándola. Por más que intenté ver el tamaño del agujero, no pude volver la cabeza; y si hubiese tenido la posibilidad de moverme me habría mordido el labio inferior hasta hacérmelo sangrar. Siempre necesitas conocer un dato como ese para poder llevar a cabo una fuga con algunas posibilidades de éxito.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, metió el aro metálico hasta casi el fondo de mi brazo, casi en mi axila, y allí lo cerró para repetir la operación con mi otro miembro, que también aprisionó en el mismo lugar. En conjunto, la postura que tenía se parecía a la del suicida que va a saltar de un acantilado, con los brazos en horizontal; y por primera vez agradecí que al estar inmovilizado fuera también incapaz de hablar, porque había cometido la estupidez de dejarme libertad de movimiento en los codos. Si lograba recuperar la movilidad antes de que los agentes se fueran a dormir, serían un elemento muy importante en mi huida.

― ¿Ves? ―dijo el jefe de la policía, dirigiéndose al Riolu patético, que aún seguía en el mismo sitio manteniendo exactamente el mismo gesto. No se había movido en absoluto. Por un momento temí que se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, lo que arruinaría por completo cualquier plan de fuga que pudiera ocurrírseme―. Así es como se le ponen los grilletes a un prisionero.

― P-pero usted tiene Onda Trueno… y puede paralizarlo ―balbució este, todavía nervioso por mi presencia―… Yo no puedo inmovilizarlo… y se me escaparía.

Interesante… Estaba claro que su autoestima estaba por los suelos, si no directamente debajo de él, acompañado esto de una gran fijación por evitar el fracaso y agradar a los demás. O era un perfeccionista que no aceptaba nada por debajo del más alto grado de perfección, o le había pasado algo relacionado con los fracasos en su infancia. Sí, aquello era lo más probable, puesto que encajaba mucho mejor con la necesidad que mostraba de no decepcionar a nadie. Alguien lo había rechazado, desde su más tierna infancia con toda seguridad, y aquel rechazo primitivo lo había traumatizado por completo. Pero, ¿quién le había hecho sufrir tanto de niño como para haberlo dejado en este estado? ¿Sus amigos? Aunque entonces no eran sus amigos, sino versiones en miniatura de mí. Las hembras quedaban completamente descartadas, pues dada su corta edad y el origen claramente infantil de su patetismo hubiera resultado ser extremadamente precoz si una de ellas le hubiera provocado su actual estado de trauma. ¿Acaso podían haber sido sus propios padres? Pero eso hubiera supuesto unos progenitores completamente desnaturalizados que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo insultándolo y diciéndole que no valía nada y que nadie lo querría nunca, unos padres extremadamente sádicos que solamente estaban interesados en verlo sufrir y con los que me hubiera encantado tratar. ¿Y dónde encajaba entonces su miedo a los fracasos? Bah, da igual, lo que le hubiera ocurrido a ese Riolu patético en su infancia no me incumbía en absoluto. Lo único que me importaba de él era que podía acabar suponiendo mi billete de ida a la libertad.

― Puedes usar Palmeo, Rio ―respondió el jefe Magnezone en el mismo tono que usan los padres para animar a sus hijos pequeños a que hagan algo, como meterse en el agua para aprender a nadar.

― P-pero Onda Trueno siempre paraliza, jefe ―intentó responder débilmente― mientras que Palmeo solamente puede paralizar. Y con la mala suerte que siempre he tenido… ― dijo bajando paulatinamente el volumen de su voz, de modo que apenas si pude escuchar sus últimas palabras. Estaba claro por qué temía fracasar.

― ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo a fracasar otra vez? ―comencé a lanzarle pullas verbales, en el tono más insultante que pude poner. Conociéndole a él, estaba seguro de que no respondería mis palabras, sino que ellas solo le causarían dolor psicológico, delicioso dolor psicológico con el que podría deleitarme saboreándolo y disfrutándolo como un pokémon pequeño con su tarta de cumpleaños―. ¿No has visto las esposas que llevaba? No podría hacerte daño aunque pusieras el cuello en mis garras. Vamos, intenta conseguir que no pueda moverme. Da igual que no lo consigas. Ya has fracasado tantas veces que una más no importa en absoluto. A nadie le importan tus fracasos, ni tú. ―Me detuve unos segundos para ver su reacción y saber cuánto faltaba para que empezara a llorar―. Fracasado ―le espeté a bocajarro.

― Cállate ―me ordenó su superior, malhumorado, colocándose al lado de Rio. Sin embargo, el ligero enfado que arrastraba encima no se debía precisamente a mis insultos contra su ayudante ni a que este se mantuviera mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cubiertos por una fina película de un líquido brillante para evitar empezar a llorar delante de mí y que también le considerase un bebé llorón; sino a otra causa que supuse su incapacidad legal para ejecutarme en aquel mismo instante y acabar de una vez por todas con el problema que suponía tener un criminal condenado a muerte en la comisaría―. Tú no te encuentras en posición de decir nada. ¿Tú qué dices, Rio? ¿Está en posición de decir algo?

― Um… pues… ―tartamudeó él, buscando una respuesta en su mente, lo que provocó que el jefe Magnezone echara su ojo hacia atrás. Si no suspiró ni se golpeó la frente, fue porque su anatomía no se lo permitía― ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ―chilló de repente con decisión la respuesta que tanto esperaba su jefe. Me pareció tan cómico ver a alguien tan inseguro como él contestar a una pregunta con tanta energía y resolución con el solo propósito de adular a su jefe y asegurarse el puesto que comencé a reírme con carcajadas que resonaron por toda la celda, que actuaba a modo de caja de resonancia―. ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a reírte de mí ni a insultarme!

Incumpliendo tajantemente sus espléndidamente expresadas órdenes que denotaban la gran autoridad de que estaba investido, continué riéndome, parando de vez en cuando para poder tomar aire. Al instante, la decisión que reflejaba su rostro volvió a tornarse en la tristeza y decepción al parecer eternas que lo acompañaban en todo momento.

― Al contrario, jefe ―contesté, hablando en el tono más burlón que pude para que se enterara de lo mucho que despreciaba a la autoridad, a sus servidores y a todos aquellos que, como el líder de la policía de Tonucs, nos impedían obtener el placer que tanto ansiábamos obtener y a cuya obtención dedicábamos tantos esfuerzos―. Me van a ejecutar mañana al alba, y como estoy paralizado y sin poder moverme no podré huir. ―En realidad, aquello era mentira. Los efectos de la parálisis habían desaparecido de mi cuerpo hacía rato. Era perfectamente capaz de moverme, y lo había descubierto tan pronto como pronuncié la primera palabra. Pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta, por lo que mi movilidad iba a ser otra baza más a mi favor a la hora de ejecutar el plan de fuga que aún debía pensar―. ¿No le parece que ahora que sólo me quedan unas pocas horas de vida ya puedo decir lo que quiera sin que ello tenga consecuencias para mí?

Él no respondió, sino que cerró sus tres ojos durante menos de un segundo, emitió un sonido metálico que identifiqué con un suspiro y dijo:

― Estás condenado a muerte, sí, pero tú has sido el que te lo has ganado con tus actos. No puedes acusarme de una condena ni una ejecución arbitraria. ―Cerró los ojos por un instante, como si estuviera pensando algo, y continuó―: Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber sido capaz de atraparte antes y poder salvar las vidas de pokémon inocentes. Ochenta son muchos asesinatos, Yalim.

El ayudante patético del jefe abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto oyó la cifra de mis víctimas, y me miró con una expresión de espanto, terror y horror, a la que yo contesté con una torva sonrisa en la que le mostré mis puntiagudos dientes. Lo que le faltaba a su jefe: que no conociera a los criminales a los que se enfrentaba. ¿A qué esperaba para despedirlo de una vez?

― No los suficientes. Nunca se han cometido los suficientes asesinatos.

― ¿Los suficientes? ―preguntó el jefe Magnezone en tono dubitativo, como si estuviera pensando que yo era solo la punta del iceberg de algo mucho mayor que se escondía detrás―. ¿Los suficientes asesinatos para qué?

No respondí. El atisbo de duda que acababa de aparecer en su rostro denotaba que sería suficiente con seguir aparentando para salvar la vida. Incluso, si lo que decían aquellos pokémon de los bajos fondos que ya habían pasado por donde yo me encontraba era cierto, podría pactar la conmutación de mi condena a cambio de guiarle hacia algo ficticio cuya fingida existencia comenzaba a intuir.

― No importa ―dijo con seriedad frunciendo el ceño (o el equivalente en su anatomía, bajar sus párpados metálicos hasta que cubrieron la cuarta parte, más o menos, de sus ojos) ―. Me basta con llamar a Solrock. Así podremos saber si estás diciendo la verdad o, por el contrario, te lo estás inventando todo.

Bueno, había sido un buen intento. Pero ya había fracasado, y sabía que no se trataba de un farol porque lo había visto nada más entrar y también por las historias que sobre él se contaban en los bajos fondos. El Mudo, le decíamos por las pocas veces que hablaba.

― Un poquito más y se lo traga, ¿eh, jefe? ―le dije en tono cordial, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida en lugar de policía y criminal―. Casi le arranco un trato de los suyos.

― No me hables así ―ordenó de la misma manera que en todas las ocasiones anteriores. ¿Siempre estaba de mal humor? ¿No sabía que era malo para la tensión? Claro que no tenía vasos sanguíneos de ninguna clase, así que no importaba―. Soy el jefe de la policía de Tonucs y no existe nadie que me trate irrespetuosamente.

― Si me van a ejecutar mañana, ¿qué te importará cómo te hablo si mañana vas a dejar de oírme? ―dije, pasando al tuteo para provocarle. No era placentero como los asesinatos, pero sí era divertido.

― Puedo hacer tu ejecución más terrible y dolorosa de lo que ya es ―me amenazó, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que eso iba a hacer que dejara de pincharle a él o insultar al fracasado de su ayudante―. Ahora estás condenado por ochenta asesinatos y desacato a la autoridad.

― Añádele una violación y ya tienes mi carrera al completo ―puntualicé con chulería.― ¿Y habéis contado el del Seviper que apareció destripado y decapitado justo enfrente de la comisaría de Onaf?

Por cuarta o quinta vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquel edificio, los párpados metálicos del comisario se abatieron sobre sus ojos, si bien esta vez el sentimiento que había detrás de ellos era la ira. Podía decir que mi respuesta lo había irritado bastante, y estaba intentando calmarse para no hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse posteriormente. El miedica patético, por su parte, me contemplaba más horrorizado si cabe, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. No obstante, detrás del terror que yo le inspiraba y que había estado degustando todo el rato había un regusto salado de tristeza, y estaba seguro de que no era porque le diera pena mi próxima muerte. ¿Quizá por la traumática infancia que debía de haber tenido?

― No voy a dejar que un criminal de tan baja estofa como tú me saque de mis casillas ―dijo finalmente, y se fue levitando hacia la puerta para demostrarlo. Adiós. Total, sólo me había servido para procurarme algo de diversión en la que él quería que fuera mi última noche en el mundo―. Estarás aquí hasta mañana al amanecer, y entonces serás problema de Neura, no mío. Y por cierto ―añadió deteniéndose― no te preocupes por tu historial. Está al completo. Fue buena idea disfrazarlo de pelea entre Zangoose y Seviper ―solo que no lo intenté camuflar. Había sido exactamente lo que había dicho: me había encontrado con él y peleamos hasta que lo inmovilicé y pude atormentarlo todo lo que quise hasta matarlo. Aquella muerte fue algo especial, completamente distinto a todas las demás: oleadas de placer por haber vencido a mi eterno enemigo y por el dominio que ahora tenía sobre su vida recorrían mi cuerpo cada vez que mis garras se hundían en su carne y salían pintadas del intenso color escarlata de la sangre serpentina, que caía al suelo y sobre su piel en delgados hilos rojos, tiñéndolos del mismo color, del color de la vida derramada. Pero lo mejor de todo eran los gritos que me dirigía durante el suplicio suplicando que lo matara y me ahorrara aquella humillación para él. Por favor. Los Zangoose y los Seviper somos enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales, y a la hora de rematarnos vamos a hacerlo de la manera más dolorosa y denigrante para el contrario y su especie―, pero gracias a Xatu pudimos averiguar que había sido cosa tuya.

He de admitir que me sentía impresionado por la cantidad de medios de que dispone la comisaría de Tonucs para resolver los casos criminales. Mientras permanecía asombrado, el comisario reanudó su camino, y al llegar a la altura del fracasado, que seguía con la mirada clavada en mí, como si yo fuera una curiosidad o un fenómeno de feria, se detuvo y le dijo:

―Nos vamos, Rio. ―Sin embargo, en lugar de cumplir y ser un buen ejemplo para el Riolu, se giró para encararse conmigo.― ¿Por qué, Yalim?

― ¿Por qué qué? ―No pensaría ponerse ahora en plan de madre con hijo adolescente gamberro.

― ¿Por qué te convertiste en un asesino? Seguro que fuiste un niño normal, con amigos, sin enemigos ni ninguna razón para matar a nadie.

Me lo imaginaba. Ahora quería que me arrepintiera de todo lo que había hecho; y a pesar de que no había dicho ninguna mentira, me apresuré a interrumpirle por el simple hecho de que me ponía malo su falso interés por mi transformación en criminal.

― Ahí le ha dado, jefe ―volvía a tratarle de usted―. Mi infancia fue normal y feliz. No fui un marginado sin amigos como Rio… o como usted.

El salto que dio el Riolu al oír lo que había dicho acerca del comisario fue impresionante. Nunca creí que un pokémon pudiera saltar tan alto sin carrerilla previa. A su lado, el Magnezone me miraba pasmado, y el modo en que sus imanes temblaban delataba su nerviosismo. Recuerdos traumáticos de su infancia y la manera en que lo trataban los niños de Onaf habían comenzado a reaparecer después de permanecer olvidados, o más bien silenciados, durante tantos años.

― ¡Eso es mentira! ―me acusó, señalándome con su extremidad magnética, y yo puse cara de ironía. Como si yo no lo supiera bien―. ¿Qué ganas tú intentando hacerme quedar como un imbécil delante de mis agentes? ―Recobró la compostura y dijo―: Ahora respóndeme. ¿Por qué mataste a ochenta pokémon inocentes?

Venga ya. ¿En serio no lo sabía? Entendería esto de cualquier pokémon de a pie, pero decididamente no de un comisario que se había dedicado durante toda su vida a luchar contra el crimen, especialmente los malos tratos y los asesinatos; y muchísimo menos de él, con los sucesos de su infancia. ¿O solamente se estaba haciendo el inocente para volver a conseguir el respeto que su fracasado particular acababa de perderle? Fuera lo que fuera, me daba igual. Lo iba a dejar a la altura del betún conociera de antemano la respuesta o no. Lentamente, entrecerré los ojos y curvé lo labios hasta componer una sonrisa y un gesto sombríos y horripilantes, en la expresión propia del macho que acaba de acorralar al amante de su pareja contra una esquina antes de responder.

― Me sorprende que no lo sepa ―dije, y después me detuve para ponerlo nervioso mientras esperaba la respuesta, sin cambiar lo más mínimo mi semblante. Rio contenía la respiración, expectante por saber lo que me convirtió en lo que soy. ¿Para qué quería saberlo, si seguro que le provocaría pesadillas que le harían llorar como un bebé y gritar llamando a su mamaíta?―. Por el placer, jefe. Por el placer.

― ¿De qué placer estás hablando? ―replicó él inmediatamente, en tono serio―. ¿Dónde está el placer de matar a alguien? ¿En romper las leyes?

Definitivamente, se estaba haciendo el tonto.

― Del placer de sentirse dueño de la vida del otro. ¿No lo entiendes? Hay un placer en dar muerte a otros que no se parece en nada a los demás. Es mil veces más intenso que todos ellos, más que un banquete de chocolate, más que compartir tu vida con tus seres queridos, más que los efectos de la droga más poderosa. Cuando lo tienes ahí atado, inmóvil e indefenso, te sientes borracho de poder, como si fuera tu esclavo y pudieras hacer con él lo que quieras. Cuando por fin empiezas, lentamente para alargarlo todo lo posible, la sangre comienza a mancharte las garras y los dedos, tiñendo tu pelaje de color escarlata, igual que el suelo cuando las gotas caen sobre él. Entonces empieza a gritar y a suplicarte que pares, que hará lo que quiera si tienes piedad. Pero las oleadas de placer que empiezan a recorrer tu cuerpo ofuscan tu mente, nublan tu cerebro, solo quieres tener más, y no te importa de dónde salga.

― Tú… ―tartamudeó el jefe Magnezone, impresionado por mi vívido relato sobre los gozos y disfrutes de los asesinatos― tú no eres un asesino cualquiera. Tú… tú eres un psicópata.

Por supuesto que lo era. Me lo habían dicho muchas veces, tanto mis víctimas como un médico que me hizo un análisis psicológico y que al poco tiempo pasó a formar parte de los ochenta. Pero decidí ignorarlo y continuar con mi relato. A fin de cuentas, había sido él quien me había pedido que lo contara.

― Para entonces, ya no eres tú quien está hiriendo y causándole todo el dolor y el sufrimiento posibles a tus víctimas, sino que tu parte racional se ha apagado, te ha convertido en un esclavo de tus instintos, que te piden más sangre, más gritos de dolor, más súplicas de piedad, y te recompensan con la posibilidad de gozar de cascadas de placer cada vez que tu vista u oídos captan alguna de las cosas que las desencadenan. El tiempo parece detenerse, y el mundo a tu alrededor desaparece, como si solamente existierais tú y el pokémon al que atormentas. Y, cuando, horas o minutos después, por fin llega el momento en que no puede soportar más tormentos ni perder más sangre y por fin muere, te sientes aliviado como si te hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, pues el muerto ya no puede escapar ni delatarte; pero al mismo tiempo te sientes vacío, como si te faltara algo, algo sin lo que vivir ya no es lo mismo. Te falta el placer, el placer de hacer daño a los otros. Harías lo que fuera por conseguir más. Y para ello tienes que seguir matando.

Solo entonces, después de terminar mi explicación, levanté la cabeza y miré a mi audiencia de dos. Me eché a reír cuando vi la postura que mantenía Rio, tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre las orejas, además de algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Era como si le hubieran dicho que su familia había perecido en una catástrofe natural y él quisiera dejar de oírlo, como si así pudiera solucionar algo. Estaba claro que le había aterrorizado, e iba a tener pesadillas por varias semanas. Con sus lloriqueos contrastaba el jefe Magnezone, que se mantenía sereno y tranquilo, con los polos de sus imanes apuntándose entre sí, lo que supuse que equivaldría a estar de brazos cruzados. El hecho de que solamente tuviera tres ojos y no el resto de la cara hacía difícil averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Ahora parecía estar reflexionando muy intensamente sobre algo.

― El asesinato es un crimen, y uno de los más horrendos porque después de cometerlo no hay vuelta atrás posible ―dijo con sus ojos sobre los míos―. No es una fuente de placer. Sólo vosotros los psicópatas lo consideráis así, y estoy dispuesto a trabajar en la erradicación de los pokécidios hasta que no quede ni un solo criminal más en el mundo. ―Parpadeó y añadió―: Muchas gracias. Gracias a ti hemos podido averiguar más datos sobre el modo de pensar de los asesinos que nos ayudarán a ser más eficientes con las investigaciones y detenciones.

― Mi querido jefe ―repliqué arqueando el pelaje que estaba encima de mis ojos―, acaba usted de decir una enorme mentira… o bien también es un psicópata.

― ¿Cómo dices? ―contestó él, indignado por lo que acababa de oír, mientras Rio, que ya se había levantado del suelo, le miraba con la boca muy abierta y ojos llorosos.

― No me negará que usted disfruta cada vez que un criminal es ejecutado, porque eso le acerca cada vez más a su objetivo de erradicar el crimen en el mundo… a cumplir su promesa. Como disfruta viendo cómo mueren los condenados, y aquellos que gozan con la muerte son psicópatas, usted, al igual que yo, es uno de ellos.

Sonreí mientras veía cómo simplemente levitaba con sus imanes girando a tal velocidad que me pareció que iban a desenroscarse y caerse al suelo, mientras reflexionaba en busca de una respuesta a mi provocación que tardaba bastante en llegar.

― ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ―exigió saber, apuntándome con los polos de su imán derecho, dándose por vencido en la discusión anterior. Muy fácil. Del único modo posible―. Y además, como tú has dicho, con cada ejecución estoy cumpliendo lo que prometí. Por eso disfruto con ellas, no por una psicopatía ficticia. Si fuera un pokémon de a pie, no me acercaría nunca a menos de diez metros del patíbulo.

― ¿Y cree que a ella le hubiera gustado ver que usted mantiene su palabra de acabar con aquellos que acaban con las vidas de otros matándolos a ellos?

Al instante, el comisario se quedó mudo, sin poder articular una sola palabra, con los ojos tan abiertos como las puertas del pokégremio. Sonreí. Acababa de propinarle un golpe muy, muy bajo.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó inquisitivamente. Su voz temblaba―. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Podría haberle respondido, pero preferí propinarle un nuevo golpe anímico más doloroso aún si cabe.

― ¿Quiere saber cómo descubrí el placer de matar a otros? ―Él negó con la cabeza, pero eso a mí me daba completamente igual. Iba a contarlo de todas formas―. Fue hace doce años, en Onaf.

El comisario parpadeó, impresionado, y después bajó el párpado central para indicar que me escuchaba con atención. Los dos teníamos la mente puesta en el mismo acontecimiento.

― ¿Recuerda cuando asesinaron a una Vulpix y a su madre en Onaf? ― ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo, si aquello supuso el comienzo de su carrera en la policía?―. Yo estuve allí, con toda la aldea, viendo cómo llevaban los cadáveres a enterrar. Lo vi a usted, el único que logró salvar la vida, cuando salía de su casa escoltado por la policía. Como el padre había matado a su pareja y a su hija, supuse que debía haber algo en la muerte tan poderoso que fuera capaz de romper incluso los lazos familiares. ¿Y sabe qué? ―sonreí siniestramente―. Que no me equivocaba.

El policía se quedó clavado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fueran a salírsele de las órbitas en cualquier momento. Si respirara, jadearía. Acababa de recibir un golpe muy duro. Saber que aquella Vulpix, su única amiga, la hembra de la que se enamoró, había sido usada para comenzar la carrera de un asesino en serie psicópata… Podía entender cómo se sentía: furioso y destrozado por dentro. Pero que se fastidiara.

― Hijo… hijo de… ―musitó, preso de la ira, mirando al suelo con los imanes girando a toda velocidad. Ahora sí que lo había sacado de sus casillas―. ¡Hijo de la gran…! ―rugió, abalanzándose sobre mí con un ataque eléctrico cargado y listo para ser utilizado―. ¡Yo te mato, so hijo de …! Cómo… ¡¿cómo te atreves a usar a mi amiga para justificar tus asesinatos?! ¡Yo te mato antes de que lo haga Neura, grandísimo …!

― Y pasaría a ser su segunda víctima, ¿no es cierto? ―dije sin sentirme en absoluto amedrentado por la ira de que hacía gala el comisario, haciendo que Rio lo mirara asombrado. Seguro que no se pensaba que su jefe, al que necesitaba agradar, también fuera uno de los nuestros.

― J-jefe… ―balbució, con miedo y nervios, interrumpiéndole y evitando que me electrocutara. Gracias, enano patético. Seguro que tenía miedo de que lo matara a él también―. ¿D-de verdad hizo usted… e-eso que él dice?

― Pues sí ―le respondí yo, anticipándome a él―. Tu querido jefe mató al padre de su novia.

― ¡Fue en defensa propia! ¡Él quería matarme! ―saltó el comisario, con voz quebrada y en la que se adivinaba el dolor de recordar aquellos momentos tan traumáticos. Dolor, delicioso dolor…―. ¡La propia policía confirmó que lo maté para salvar mi vida! ¡Me leyeron la mente! ―Giró los imanes y cerró los ojos varias veces erráticamente―. ¡Yo no quería hacerlo, pero él… él me obligó!

Justo entonces, se derrumbó, tanto mentalmente como sobre el suelo, cayendo sobre él con un sonido metálico, pero amortiguado, como si una olla hubiera caído sobre un colchón colocado sobre el suelo. Cubrió sus ojos con sus párpados grises, y comenzó a emitir sonidos parecidos a sollozos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de abajo a arriba. Me había superado. Había conseguido hacer sufrir al implacable comisario de la comisaría de Tonucs bajo el peso de sus recuerdos sin ni siquiera haberlo tocado. Era el rey del sufrimiento.

― Y por eso es que tu querido jefe también tiene la marca del asesino ―dije mientras el aludido seguía sollozando a mis pies como un pokémon recién salido del huevo.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó el jefe Magnezone, levantándose con extrema rapidez del suelo, como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada en el minuto anterior. ¿Habría estado fingiendo? Se había recuperado increíblemente rápido. Así no hay quien disfrute el sufrimiento ajeno en condiciones―. ¿Acaso es otra invención tuya? ―preguntó inquisitivamente.

― Es la manera de reconocernos que tenemos los asesinos, y existe de verdad. Consiste en una señal que puedes ver en el entrecejo, o en su caso sobre su ojo, de aquellos que alguna vez han matado a un pokémon; y a veces aun de los que van a hacerlo en un futuro próximo. Aumenta de tamaño con las muertes que cada uno ha causado. Por eso la suya es apenas un círculo en su cuerpo central, mientras que la mía me ocupa toda la frente.

―Puede que… ―murmuró, pensativo―. Quizá por eso supe que eras Yalim aunque solo te había visto de espaldas.

― ¿Lo ve? ―Sonreí―. Pero aquí alguien más tiene una. ―Lo miré fijamente y declaré―: Rio.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―chilló. Por desgracia para él, no mentía. Estaba allí, apenas un puntito justo en el centro de la línea que unía los puntos más elevados de sus cuencas oculares―. ¡Yo nunca he matado a nadie!

― No lo dudo. Pero a veces también aparece en algunos pokémon que van a matar a otros en el futuro. Yo que usted lo tendría muy vigilado, jefe.

―No hace falta ―respondió―. Nunca me ha dado ninguna clase de problemas ―el Riolu sonrió, complacido, y su jefe le dirigió una mirada rebosante de seriedad―, y espero que nunca tenga motivos para estar descontento con él.

― Usted sabrá, jefe ―contesté.

Después de que hablara por última vez, se hizo el silencio en la celda. El policía comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, y su ayudante aprovechó para alejarse de mí con tímidos pasitos. Después de medio minuto callados, el Magnezone por fin rompió el silencio:

― Nos vamos, Rio. Mañana por la mañana vendrás conmigo a sacarlo para su ejecución. ¿De acuerdo?

― ¿Y la cena, jefe? ―dije yo, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Rio era mi billete a la libertad, y no quería por nada del mundo que se separara de mí. Si lo conocía bien, no había duda de que ordenaría a Rio que me la trajera―. No como desde que me detuvieron por la mañana. Cuéntelo como última voluntad si quiere.

― De acuerdo ―respondió él, y de nuevo tuve que darme un mordisco, esta vez para no sonreír―. Rio te la traerá dentro de una hora, ¿De acuerdo?

― ¿Q-qué? ―intentó protestar él, pero su jefe lo fulminó con la mirada―. D-de acuerdo ―musitó en un susurro apenas audible.

Sin pronunciar más palabras, ambos abandonaron la estancia, cerrando al salir la puerta, que durante todo este tiempo había permanecido abierta de par en par como las fauces de un depredador, y después el Magnezone cerró la reja con llave, haciéndola chirriar. Enseguida empezaron a caminar, y pronto se perdieron de vista por un recodo del pasillo.

― Je-jefe, ¿quién es ella? ―preguntó Rio con curiosidad. La que le iba a caer.

― ¡Cállate de una vez, Riolu inútil! ―rugió el comisario, enormemente susceptible con respecto a ese tema.

― S-sí, jefe ―murmuró él, a punto de llorar.

No pude evitar una sonrisa cuando imaginé la cara de susto que había puesto al oír cómo le había chillado su jefe, y después eche una mirada circular en derredor para comenzar a pensar el plan de fuga, con la que constaté que no había nada en la celda nada en absoluto que pidiera servirme de ayuda en mi propósito, por lo que pasé a comprobar los grilletes girando el cuello hasta que pude distinguir el agujero de la llave. Este era pequeño y alargado. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios. Eran los mismos que había en Verouc, donde aprendí que podían abrirse perfectamente usando el fémur de un Pikachu. Aunque ahora no lo tenía a él, sí tenía a Rio a mano, y estaba seguro de que había un hueso en su cuerpo que abriría los grilletes sin hacer ruido alguno, así como de que no metería la llave de la celda dentro de la misma. Después de constatar esto, pasé a comprobar la movilidad de los brazos: sin ningún problema. El estúpido del comisario me había puesto los grilletes en los brazos en lugar de en los antebrazos, como debe hacerse, y por eso podía mover los brazos en horizontal, vertical o diagonal. Lo único que no podía hacer era separarlos más de un cuarto de metro de la pared. Si conseguía acercar a Rio a esa distancia, entonces podría… Una oleada de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Durante la hora siguiente, repasé una y mil veces mi plan e huida para asegurarme de que en él no había ningún fallo, y al no encontrarlo supe que tenía un plan perfecto. Sólo faltaba llevarlo a la práctica, y para ello tenía que venir Rio con la comida.

― ¡No quiero ir, jefe! ¡No quiero ir! ―oí gritar al Riolu patético, aterrorizado ante la sola idea de estar a solas conmigo, incluso atado. Pensando en el rey…

― ¡Ni una excusa más! ―le ordenó autoritariamente su jefe―. ¡Vas a ir ahí, le vas a dar de cenar y te vas a volver sin hacer caso a lo que te diga, ¿entendido?!

― S-sí ―afirmó él completamente desanimado.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Ya venía hacia aquí. Podía poner en marcha el plan de fuga. Sólo necesitaba controlar los nervios.

Apenas diez segundos después, su silueta se recortó sobre la puerta. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, y en las manos llevaba una bandeja con varias hogazas de pan, algunas lonchas de embutido y un cuenco con agua. Una última cena sorprendentemente austera. Y yo que creía que el jefe Magnezone nadaba en dinero después de tantos años al frente del cuerpo…

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, ni dirigirme una mirada, hizo girar la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta chirriante, que de nuevo hizo honor a su nombre, y allí la dejó puesta, tal y como yo había previsto que lo haría. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia mí al tiempo que yo observaba fijamente su cuerpo para averiguar qué hueso sería el que me sirviera como llave de los grilletes, y se detuvo a dos metros de distancia. Fruncí el ceño. Así no podría seguir adelante.

― Acércate ―le dije, aunque no sabía si lograría convencerle debido a la orden del jefe. Sí… su clavícula sería perfecta.―. Estoy atado a la pared y tan lejos de ti no puedo comer.

― ¡J-jefe ―gritó él sin moverse de donde estaba―, dice que me acerque porque no puede comer! ¿Qué hago?

― Acércate a él ―respondió el comisario, cuya voz hueca sonaba amortiguada por la distancia―. No hay peligro. No se puede mover.

Muy lentamente, comenzó a aproximarse a mí, mirando asustado varias veces a su alrededor a fin de asegurarse de que no tramaba nada cada vez que daba un paso. Pobrecito… no podía ni imaginar los planes que tenía para él.

Finalmente, el Riolu patético se detuvo a apenas medio metro de mí. Estaba temblando, con tal intensidad que temí que tirara mi comida al suelo.

― U-un momento ―dijo, y yo apreté los dientes con rabia. ¿Y si había descubierto mi plan de fuga? No podía ser…―. Si estás paralizado, no puedes masticar, ¿no?

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó mis pulmones al tiempo que abría los ojos, si bien él no se percató. Acababa de firmar su sentencia advirtiéndome del error que estaba a punto de cometer. Gracias, inútil.

―Por supuesto que no ―contesté diciéndole con los ojos "ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer". Por un momento pareció afectado, incluso desesperado por tener que hacerlo, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra de protesta.

Mientras una fina capa de líquido transparente comenzaba a deslizarse por sus ojos hasta cubrirlos por completo, cortó un trozo de pan con las manos y, poniéndose de puntillas, me lo metió en la boca, y después colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y empezó a moverlas para conseguir que masticara el pan. En aquellos segundos que me permitía, desplacé muy lentamente mi brazo izquierdo, evitando hacer ruido, hasta que las dos garras que salían de mi mano quedaron apuntando directamente a la parte posterior de su cuello. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra que desvelaba por completo mis planes. Adiós, Riolu patético.

― Em… ¿P-por qué me miras así?

* * *

**De momento, esta historia quizá sea la que más difiere de la canción de origen respecto al tema. La verdad es que me apatecía escribir algo sobre un psicópata; y dicho sea de paso, su visión sobre el asesinato es radicalmente opuesta a la mía. **

**Como dato curioso, el nombre del protagonista, Yalim, viene del protagonista de Deathnote, Light Yagami. ¿Qué mejor nombre para un asesino en serie psicópata que uno derivado de ese?**

**Por cierto, el próximo One-Shot, Boys, se va a retrasar unos días por culpa de... sí, exámenes. Intentaré traerlo cuando pueda y tenga tiempo, pero no prometo nada.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Boys

**Sí, sigo vivo. Pero esto ya lo avisé en el capítulo anterior. Los exámenes que he tenido no me han dejado actualizar hasta ahora. A modo de disculpa, os dejo otra historia. Se titula "El cartógrafo".**

**Disclaimer: Ver Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Autores: Dixon/Farrell. Álbum: Please Please Me (1963)**

* * *

― Skied ―dije, y sus pequeñas orejas se orientaron en mi dirección para oírme mejor―, la Ledyba del equipo Estrella me ha invitado a una fiesta esta noche en su habitación.

― ¿Por cuál razón? ―preguntó él, dándose la vuelta y revelando que estaba afilando su vieja navaja oxidada― ¿Acaso cumple años en esta jornada?

Skied era un Sandshrew, y además mi compañero de ábamos equipo desde el día en que lo encontré en la playa, hacía unos cuatro meses, tumbado sobre la arena y enrollado sobre sí mismo en forma de bola_. _Ya entonces hablaba con un cierto tono arcaico, el origen del cual nunca me había contado, aunque ahora ya había dejado de usar palabras como aquesta o ―su favorita― agora, si bien todavía mantenía algunos rasgos que le hacían sonar antiguo, como colocar los pronombres al final de los verbos. En el gremio, todos decían que formábamos una buena pareja y asumían que estábamos saliendo juntos, aunque oficialmente solo éramos amigos. Por desgracia_._

―No. Es una fiesta sólo para hembras, y voy a ir. Lo digo para que no me esperes despierto.

― ¡Ah, eso! ―dijo él, palpando el filo y guardando la hoja en su funda tras comprobar que estaba perfectamente afilada―. Sí, lo he oído. Verdad es que… también fui yo invitado por el Gothorita del equipo Premonitorio a una fiesta sólo de machos.

Así que los machos habían decidido tomarse su venganza porque celebrábamos una fiesta sin ellos. Serían copiones...

― Bueno, pues yo me voy. Es que empieza ahora ―dije, satisfecha de que no hubiera puesto objeciones.

― Yo también he de salir ―contestó él, poniéndose en pie―. Al mismo tiempo comenzamos ―se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído―: Non le sentó muy bien a Ruk saber los planes de Lefi, en verdad.

Juntos, con apenas cinco centímetros de separación entre nuestros cuerpos, salimos al pasillo, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones. De frente, pude distinguir a Monde, la Lunatone del equipo Estrellado ―aunque los Lunatone no tenían género, la considerábamos hembra porque su voz sonaba femenina―, que levitaba con los ojos cerrados para evitar cortarle la respiración involuntariamente a alguien, y a su lado a su compañera Cleffa. Ambas también estaban invitadas.

― Bueno, pues yo me quedo aquí ―le dije a Skied, que asintió levemente con la cabeza y continuó su camino hacia le escalera, ya que la habitación de Ruk estaba en el primer sótano; y me desvié para entrar en la habitación de Lefi junto con Monde y Sterni.

― Hacéis muy buena pareja ―me dijo Sterni, repitiendo con su aguda voz lo que todo el mundo en el gremio pensaba.

― No somos novios ―repliqué yo con naturalidad, como siempre hacía.

― Porque tú no le pides salir, Loretta ―intervino Monde, guiñándome un ojo―. Si tú se lo propusieras, estoy segura de que no lo dudaría un solo segundo.

― ¿Y por qué debería pedírselo? ―pregunté, intentando disimular que la sangre estaba subiéndose a mis mejillas.

― Porque… ―fue a responder ella.

Justo en ese momento, entramos en la habitación del equipo Estrella, y al verlalas tres nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Lefi la había remodelado por completo para poder dar la fiesta. En la pared del fondo había colocado unos cuencos con comida, principalmente bayas_, _y en el suelo había puesto varios montones de hojas para que pudiéramos tumbarnos y comer y hablar sobre nuestras cosas sobre con el cuarto que yo conocía, que solamente tenía tres camas de hojas y una estantería para poner en él su botiquín y su kit de rescatadores, el cambio había sido radical.

― Bienvenidas ―nos saludó la anfitriona, volando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en los labios―. Comed y bebed todo lo que queráis. Estáis en vuestra casa. O mejor dicho, en vuestra habitación ―bromeó, y después cerró la puerta del cuarto―. Para que no venga ningún macho a espiarnos ―nos explicó―. Sois las últimas en llegar.

― ¿Y Vulia? ―preguntó Monde, advirtiendo la falta de la Vulpix del equipo Múltiple.

― Ha dicho que tenía trabajo que hacer esta noche y que no podría venir ―contestó la Ledyba.

Lentamente, eché una mirada a mi alrededor, y comprobé que lo que había dicho era cierto. Además de nosotras cuatro, también habían venido Draxea y Scethga, la Fraxure y la Scyther del equipo Cuchilla; Aby, la Absol del equipo Premonitorio, y Myn, la Munna del equipo Onírico. Incluso había venido la Chimecho que trabajaba de cocinera en el gremio, y cuyo nombre desconocía. Solo faltaba Vulia. ¿Qué clase de trabajo podría haberla hecho salir tan tarde del gremio? Tenía que haber sido un rescate muy urgente, o algo parecido al menos.

Mientras pensaba en ello, me acerqué al rincón de la comida, y en cuanto llegué y vi lo que había me olvidé por completo de la Vulpix y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Cogí con la boca un plato de un montón a la derecha de la comida y lo puse en el suelo, y comencé a coger comida de los diferentes cuencos. Empecé con algunas bayas Aranja, varias bayas Meloc, un poco de queso de Miltank, pero ignoré los embutidos y pasé directamente a servirme un buen trozo de Magikarp; y después cogí la jarra que estaba al lado del pescado y me eché un cuenco de zumo de baya Zreza. Pero cuando opasé al siguiente cuenco, me quedé clavada, sin poder moverme.

―M… mamá… ―sollocé, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

― ¿Te pasa algo, Loretta? ―preguntó Lefi, que se había percatado de que estaba llorando en silencio sobre la ensalada de bayas. Baya Aranja… baya Meloc… baya Uvav… baya Zreza…baya Ango… y baya Zanama… todas ellas formaban la mezcla perfecta de sabores y texturas_, _que completaba una salsa hecha mezclando cuatro partes de zumo de baya Perasi con una de zumo de Monli, y revolviendo para que cubriera todas las bayas. Era mi plato preferido… y también el de mi madre. Pero desde aquel fatídico verano en el que ardió el bosque en el que vivíamos, no había sido capaz de probar un solo bocado.

― Es que… a mi madre le encantaba la ensalada de bayas… y ella… ella no… ―me detuve, incapaz de continuar. Varias lágrimas dejaron húmedas marcas circulares sobre el suelo al caer sobre él. Mamá, te echo tanto de menos… y sé que tú quieres que yo sea una Eevee fuerte que siempre pueda continuar después de sufrir un golpe, incluso uno tan fuerte como este.

_―_ Te entiendo ―susurró la anfitriona en mi oído al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y pasaba sus cuatro primeras patas por mi espalda―. Verás… ―su mirada se ensombreció― mis padres cayeron en la telaraña de una Galvantula cuando yo apenas tenía un año. Desde entonces tuve que aprender a cuidar de mí misma y de mi hermano pequeño, que ahora se dedica a polinizar flores.

El modo en que Lefi me había contado algo tan personal e íntimo, tan triste, me hizo reconsiderar la situació muerte de un padre o una madre siempre es un golpe tremendo; y a pesar de que las dos todavía llorábamos por dentro ella, que había perdido a sus dos progenitores, se mantenía calmada en el exterior; mientras que yo, que tenía la tremenda fortuna de que mi padre aún viviera, estaba llorando enfrentre de todos. ‹‹A ella no le hubiera gustado verme así››, pensé; de modo que sorbí las lágrimas, parpadeé varias veces y respiré hondo para calmarme. Funcionó, y a los pocos segundos ya había conseguido dejar de derramar lágrimas.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó cuando vio que ya no lloraba.

― Sí ―respondí dirigiéndole una sonrisa―. Muchas gracias.

― Me alegro ―dijo ella, devolviéndomela―. Disfruta de la fiesta.

Por descontado que lo iba a hacer. No iba a estropeársela ahora después de haberse tomado tantas molestias para tenerlo todo organizado. Cogí de nuevo el plato con mis dientes y me dirigí a donde estaban las demás, ya comiendo. Lo deposité suavemente en el suelo, delante del montón de hojas, me senté sobre él, flaqueada por Aby y Myn.

― Esto está delicioso, Lefi ―exclamó Draxea, y le dio un mordisco a un pedazo de carne asada bañado en salsa de baya Oram―. Te has superado a ti misma, Shai.

― B-bueno ―respondió la aludida, sonrojándose. Así que aquel era su nombre―, lo cierto es que no la he hecho yo.

― ¿Y entonces quién?

― Spinda ―dijo Lefi, arrancando una expresión de sorpresa de nuestras caras por el hecho de que no le hubiera encargado la comida a Shai, no porque el encargado de cocinarla fuera el propietario del café_―_. Cuando se enteró de que iba a celebrar una fiesta, me dijo que no me preocupara, que él se encargaría de todo ―explicó, hablando desde el aire, a medio metro sobre el suelo―. Y lo mejor de todo es que eso fue ayer, y todavía no había comenzado un envío urgente de quinientas raciones de Shellder en escabeche al Pokégremio de Neschirk. ―Se encogió de hombros y añadió―: Poderoso caballero es don dinero.

― Por eso todo el mundo cree que es un pokémon frío y codicioso al que solamente le interesa ganar dinero ―intervine yo, tragando el pedazo de Magikarp que tenía en la boca antes de hablar―. Pero en realidad se preocupa mucho por que sus clientes se sientan a gusto en el café. Si da esa impresión es porque siempre está a punto de cerrar y tiene que conseguir todo el dinero posible para mantener el café abierto.

― Sí, la verdad es que el café y Spinda tienen una especie de aura desgraciada a su alrededor ―dijo Aby, suspirando y negando con la cabeza―, pero nunca es tan fuerte como para que pueda estar completamente segura de que vaya a cerrarlo.

― ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ― me preguntó Myn, interesada.

Un poco de sangre subió a mis mejillas. La situación no era exactamente la más inocente del mundo… y, aunque no habíamos llegado más allá de que él me hubiera dado unos golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro, conociendo a Draxea seguro que lo malinterpretaba a la primera ocasión que tuviera.

― Bueno… fue una vez que fui al café por la noche. Me sentía mal y no podía dormir, así que…

― ¿Por qué? ―me interrumpió la Fraxure, como era de esperar―. ¿Es que habías a pillado Skied besándose con otra?

― No, se nos había escapado un delincuente ―le dije, levemente irritada―. Si hubiera sido lo otro, estaría destrozada y llorando a lágrima viva.

Enseguida deseé no haber dicho aquello, porque en el rostro de todas las hembras se formó de repente una expresión se asombro. Todas tenían los ojos y la boca abiertos, a excepción de Draxea, cuyos labios formaban una sonrisa pícara. Me puse tan roja como una baya Tamate, y quise morirme de la vergüenza. ¿Qué había dicho?

― No, espera… yo no… quiero decir… ―intenté convencerla, gesticulando con las patas delanteras, pero ya era tarde.

― ¡A Loretta le gusta Skied! ―exclamó, dichosa, mientras yo enterraba mi cabeza entre mis patas delanteras, muerta de vergüenza; y comenzó a repetirlo una y otra vez señalándome― ¡A Loretta le gusta Skied! ¡A Loretta le gusta Skied!

― ¡Cállate! ―le grité, completamente roja, aunque no se veía a través de mi pelaje― ¡No es verdad!

― ¿Y si no es verdad por qué quieres que me calle? ―replicó ella, triunfante.

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que decirle. Me había pillado. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarla, enfadada, y tragarme mi mal humor donde estaba sentada. Pero ella, lejos de dar aquel tema por finalizado, continuó, comenzando a canturrear:

― Skied y Loretta se fueron a pasear…

― Déjalo ya ―la advirtió Lefi―. ¿No ves que a ella le molesta que hagas eso?

― A ella le molesta, pero es divertido —replicó Draxea.

― ¿A ti te gustaría que yo fuera por ahí gritando y cantando cada vez que dijeras lo mucho que quieres a tu novio? ―le dijo, cortante y mirándola a los ojos, y se posó junto a mí―. Estoy segura de que no te gustaría ni un pelo, así que déjala ya en paz.

― Gracias, Lefi ―le dije, y ella asintió casimperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

― No hay de qué ―contestó ella, frotándome el hombro izquierdo con su pata delantera derecha, y después se posó a mi lado―. Quiero que disfrutéis y no os sintáis mal, eso es todo. Además, no es malo estar enamorada.

― No, claro que no, pero… ―dije yo, azorada.

― No pasa nada, Loretta ―dijo Draxea, interrumpiéndome― ¿Recuerdas el Gabite que apareció el otro día por el gremio? Pues es mi novio. Sería tan feliz si pudiera irme un día de exploración con él… ―murmuró con ojos soñadores, y Scethga suspiró cansadamente.

_― _Seguro que puedes_―_dijo la aguda voz de Sterni―. Si se lo pides a Chatot, estoy segura de que te dará permiso para que pueda ir contigo por un día.

Los labios de la Fraxure se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara, y su compañera cerró los ojos con expresión de fastidio.

― No le hace falta. Lo que quiero explorar con él son nuestros cuerpos.

Tan pronto como lo oyeron, Aby y Shai rompieron a reír, la primera con tanta intensidad que cayó al suelo y allí continuó riendo, Sterni le dirigió una mirada confundida a la dragona y la Scyther comenzó a darle codazos al tiempo que le decía en voz baja:

― Draxea, que hay niñas presentes.

― No lo dirás por mí, ¿no? ―pregunté. Yo lo había entendido perfectamente, y me había sonrojado por ello―. Si hay alguna niña, es ella. ―Señalé a la Cleffa, que seguía sin comprender.

― En parte ―contestó la Scyther, dejando de golpear el costado de su compañera―. Aunque ya tengas dos años y tres meses, sigues siendo la segunda más pequeña de todas.

― Sólo por quince días ―protesté, poniendo cara de mosqueo―. ¿Por qué Myn no es una niña y yo sí?

― Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así, que no lo sabía ―se disculpó, poniendo sus cuchillas en paralelo y con los filos formando un ángulo recto entre ellos―. Sí, tienes toda la razón, Myn también es una niña ―la Munna frunció el ceño―; y Draxea ―sonrió― una pervertida que se pasa todo el día pensando en lo mismo.

―Mira quién fue a hablar ―respondió Draxea, devolviéndole los codazos que su compañera le había dado antes― la que hojea a escondidas las revistas adultas del kiosco de los Kecleon porque no hay macho que se le acerque.

La habitación de Lefi se llenó de las carcajadas que salían de nuestras gargantas, y al mismo tiempo la Scyther se puso tan roja que habría hecho enfurecer a un Electabuzz daltónico, e intentó disimular pegándose la parte plana de sus hojas cortantes a la cara, sin conseguirlo.

― ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo si las Scyther hembra se comen a los machos después de que se apareen con ellas? ―dijo ella, irritada, a modo de disculpa―. Todos tienen miedo de mis cuchillas, y así no hay manera.

― Será de que te los comas ―le rebatió su compañera―, porque mis colmillos tienen tanto filo como tus cuchillas y mi novio no tiene miedo de ellos. Que he visto al Yanma repartidor mirándote con ojitos de enamorado y en cuanto te diste la vuelta salió volando escopetado.

― ¿En serio? ―exclamó Lefi, que ahora volaba con las patas traseras colgando, como si no tuviera fuerza para sostenerlas―. ¿Limeb está enamorado de ti?

― Sí, pero se va a tener que buscar a otra si no quiere acabar más cerca de su huevo de lo que le gustaría ― respondió la Fraxure ante el mutismo de su compañera de equipo, justo antes de darse cuenta de la cara de decepción de la Ledyba, que dejó de volar y se posó silenciosamente en el suelo―. Venga ya, Lefi. ¿En serio?

La Ledyba suspiró desanimada antes de contestar.

― Sí, la verdad es que sí ―murmuró ella a modo de respuesta―. Es tan grande, tan guapo, tan rápido, tan fuerte, tan varonil… ―enumeró emocionada a la velocidad del rayo―. Pero yo ya tenía asumido que no me consideraba como una posible novia, ni siquiera como su amiga.

― ¿Y entonces? ―pregunté yo, curiosa― ¿Cómo te veía?

― Más bien como su almuerzo ―dijo bajando la cabeza.

― Sé lo que se siente ―intervino Shai, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces, con una sonrisa triste―. Es duro saber que quien te ha robado tu corazón no te corresponde. Y si encima estás viviendo un amor prohibido… ―suspiró, agitando su larga cola y haciendo sonar su cuerpo como si fuera una campanilla.

― Venga, ¿quién es ella? ―inquirió Draxea, levantándose y estirando las patas y expresando lo que todos pensábamos de la Chimecho. Aby lanzó una mirada fugaz a la dragona, y Scethga la fulminó con la mirada otra vez, ahora por formular de un modo tan directo una pregunta tan delicada.

― ¿Quién ha dicho que sea una hembra? ―replicó Shai con una enigmática sonrisa―. Es alguien con el que no puedo estar sin que nadie me rechace.

― ¿Quieres a un emparejado? ―dijo la dragona, asombrada, y después sonrió pícaramente―. No te conocía esa vertiente, Shai.

― No, tampoco ―respondió la Chimecho, divertida―. Está en la misma situación que yo, pero no podemos estar juntos de ninguna manera. ―Se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada seria contra las interrogantes de Draxea―. No, no te lo voy a decir.

― Por favor ―se lo pidió ella, poniéndose de rodillas y en un tono que pretendía ser suplicante, aunque sonó como si estuviera bromeando―. ¿No ves que te lo pido de rodillas? Por favorciito.

― Draxea, te ha dicho que no ―la cortó su compañera, irritada, anticipándose a Lefi, que también tenía esa intención―. ¿Por qué tienes que cotillear en la vida privada de todas y husmear en nuestros problemas amorosos?

― Porque soy una cotilla, igual que tú eres una regañona que lee revistas de adultos y Monde un peligro que ella hace muy bien en intentar reducir al máximo ―matizó ante su cara de enfado―. Además, estamos en esta edad, salvo Sterni. ¿Quién de nosotras no tiene ningún macho con el que quiera salir?

― Yo ―dijeron Aby, Myn y Monde al unísono.

― No creía que fuerais tantas ―admitió. Después dirigió una mirada a la Cleffa y sonrió―. ¿Tú también estás enamorada de alguien? No has dicho que no.

― Sí ―respondió ella, enfadada e inflando los carrillos―. ¿Es que no puedo estarlo?

― Sí, claro que puedes. Solo que me pareces un poco joven para estarlo.

― Y lo dice la que se enamoró por primera vez a los siete meses ―murmuró la Scyther, provocándonos algunas sonrisitas sarcásticas.

― Y di, ¿quién es el afortunado? ―preguntó Draxea, ignorando por completo el comentario de su compañera de equipo.

― Ruk.

― ¿En serio? ¿Ruk, mi compañero de equipo? ―dijo Aby, que estaba tumbada cerca de la puerta, y Sterni asintió con la cabeza―. ¿No es un poco mayor para ti? Por no hablar de la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos.

― Y además, ni siquiera sois compatibles ―añadió la dragona, y echó la cabeza a un lado―. Lo mejor es que busques a otro con quien tengas más posibilidades.

― ¡No! ―gritó Sterni, roja de ira, levantándose―. ¿Qué te crees, que no soy capaz de salir con él? ―la señaló con el dedo y chilló―: ¡Pues estás muy equivocada, Draxea, y te voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo!

Una vez terminó de decir aquellas palabras, caminó con aire decidido hacia la puerta, la abrió, salió de la habitación como una exhalación y cerró dando un ándonos tan impresionadas que no pudimos poder pronunciar una sola palabra por espacio de varios segundos. Ninguna esperaba que Sterni fuera capaz de ir tan lejos simplemente para demostrar que tenía razón y callar a Draxea. Pero bueno, ahora acababa de dejar bien claro que no convenía hacer que se enfadase.

― ¡Paradla! ―exclamó la Fraxure, poniéndose en pie y echando a correr detrás de ella con cara de preocupación―. Esta niña se ha empeñado en ligarse a Ruk y va a terminar con el corazón roto.

― Draxea, espera ―la detuvo la Absol, poniendo su pata izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la pokémon dragón, frenándola en seco―. Ella tiene razón, puede salir con él. No presiento ninguna desgracia próxima ―dijo mirándola a los ojos, hasta que la Fraxure aceptó la verdad y sus facciones se relajaron.

Mientras la pokémon de tipo siniestro mantenía parada a la de tipo dragón, comenzó a oírse un gran alboroto arriba, en la planta de los machos, que comenzó con un grito de Sterni, al que siguieron las risas de los machos. Unos segundos después, se oyó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse, y pasos que venían por el pasillo de arriba y se dirigían a la escalera. El interior de nuestra habitación se detuvo por un instante, y enseguida nos asomamos todas a la puerta, espoleadas por la curiosidad, para ver cómo había terminado la declaración de la Cleffa.

― Si es que lo sabía ―murmuró Draxea, negando con la cabeza―. Sabía que iba a terminar mal, pero ella no me hizo caso y claro.

― Que yo no he previsto ningún suceso desgraciado, pesada ―repitió Aby, molesta―. ¿Quién sabe más de desgracias, tú o yo?

― Estoy con ella ―dijimos todas al unísono.

Unos segundos después, vimos a Sterni bajando las escaleras, con cara de estar nerviosa. Entonces, todavía no le había dicho nada. Cuando por fin legó al suelo, llegó la sorpresa: Ruk venía con ella. Así que lo que había hecho era inventar una excusa para sacarlo de su habitación y llevarlo a un lugar apartado en el que nadie pudiera verla confesar su amor… Un modo muy inteligente de conseguir intimidad para un momento tan importante. A mí no se me habría ocurrido nunca hacer algo así.

― Bueno… ―dijo el Gothorita, algo asustado; lo que resultaba raro porque él no se asustaba fácilmente. ¿Qué le habría dicho Sterni?―. ¿Me vas a decir ya lo que te hice el otro día en el comedor?

― Baja la cabeza ―le ordenó ella―. Voy a ser buena y te lo voy a decir al oído para que nadie pueda oírlo y humillarte.

El pokémon psíquico obedeció, y la Cleffa puso sus labios en su oído y susurró unas palabras que nadie salvo ellos pudo oír.

― ¡Se van a besar! ―exclamó Draxea, excitada, y todas le ordenamos que se callara, aunque pasó por completo de nosotras―. ¡Se van a besar!

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando la pokémon de tipo normal estrechó entre sus brazos al Gothorita y lo besó con fuerza en los labios.

— ¡Ooooooooh! —exclamamos todas a coro, tan bajo como pudimos para evitar molestar a los dos amantes.

La primera reacción del macho fue sorprenderse, sonrojándose, pero enseguida se metió de lleno en el beso y comenzó a disfrutarlo, colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la Cleffa. La cara de ambos irradiaba pura felicidad, y me alegré por ellos, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver el amor que ponían en la primera vez que se besaban. Ay, si Skied y yo pudiéramos estar a solas alguna vez y yo consiguiera reunir el valor suficiente…

― Estás pensando en Skied, ¿verdad? ―me preguntó Myn, y la sangre se me subió a las mejillas. ¿Cómo lo habría sabido? ¿Tan evidente era?

― Sí… ―suspiré―. Es que… después de ver a Sterni y a Ruk besándose…La verdad es que quiero tener una cita con Skied, aunque solo fuera una vez. Sería tan feliz solamente con eso… Y si además nos besáramos, yo ya… ―me detuve, demasiado avergonzada para continuar.

Todas las hembras sonrieron, y Draxea, con la picardía reflejada en la mirada, y Scethga, que negaba con la cabeza, comenzaron a darse codazos disimuladamente.

― ¿Y por qué no le pides salir? ―preguntó la dragona.

― Porque lo primero que nos dijeron al entrar en el gremio es que éramos novios, y al formar el equipo prometimos que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre seríamos amigos. ¿Entiendes? Si yo le digo que quiero ser su novia, puede que crea que estoy rompiendo mi promesa y deje el equipo… y yo no quiero que eso pase.

Aby se acercó a mí y comenzó a pasarme la pata suavemente por la espalda. El contacto de la pata de la Absol era tan reconfortante que enseguida desapareció la sensación de miedo a que mi compañero me dejara sola.

― No te preocupes ―dijo―. Lo que ha entendido es que nunca dejaréis de ser amigos, por muy lejos que estéis y sin importar lo que haya ocurrido entre vosotros. Nadie se toma esas cosas tan literalmente. ―Se detuvo y añadió―: Bueno, nadie salvo un Growlithe que me pidió salir cuando yo era una niña. Le respondí que saldría con él cuando los Politoed criaran pelo, y al día siguiente los Poliwag del lago aparecieron cubiertos de crecepelo amarillo.

― ¿Y dio resultado? ―pregunté, divertida, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

― Por supuesto que no. Sus padres le echaron una bronca de campeonato y le obligaron a limpiar a todos los Poliwag, y nunca más volvió a hablarme. Lo que se agradece, porque era un petardo insufrible. Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte. Lo importante es que no tengas miedo de declararte. No te va a odiar por eso.

― Claro que no ―la secundó Draxea―. Te puede odiar por ignorarle, por no llevarlo a las misiones, por engañarle con otro, por muchas cosas; pero por confesarle lo que sientes por él, nunca. Si lo hace, es que es un imbécil y no se merece que una hembra como tú lo quiera.

― Ya, pero… es que me da muchísima vergüenza declararme.

― Te entiendo ―dijo Myn, apoyando su pequeña patita rosa en mi hombro derecho mientras su cuerpo levitaba sobre el mío―. A mí también me daba mucho corte pedirle salir a un macho, pero hice acopio de valor y se lo pregunté. Lo malo es que ya estaba saliendo con otra.

― ¿Y cómo conseguiste que dejara de darte vergüenza? ―pregunté, repentinamente interesada. Seguro que sabiendo eso estaba más cerca de ser capaz de confesar mis sentimientos por Skied.

― Pues… convenciéndome de que tenía que decírselo si quería que fuera mi novio y de que yo era fuerte y podía hacerlo. Al menos, así es como yo lo conseguí.

― Y si aun así no puedes, Spinda puede ayudarte ―intervino Draxea, y me guiñó un ojo.

Sin previo aviso, su compañera se levantó de donde estaba sentada, avanzó hacia su compañera apretando los labios y cuando llegó a su altura le propinó dos sonoras bofetadas con la parte plana de sus cuchillas, con tal fuerza que la tiró al suelo, donde ella se quedó mirándola, confundida y asombrada. Al igual que yo, se estaba preguntando por qué la habría atacado de esa forma.

― Una cosa es que estés todo el día pensando en lo mismo, porque yo soy igual ―dijo amenazadoramente, apoyando la punta de su cuchilla sobre el cuello de la dragona―; y otra muy distinta es que le digas a una niña de dos años y tres meses que si no tiene valor para declararse vaya al café de Spinda a beber para reunir ánimos. ¿Quieres tener problemas con la policía o qué?

La Fraxure la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, demasiado impresionada como para articular palabra. Podía comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos. Aunque pareciera que se pasaban el día peleando, en realidad las dos eran grandes amigas, y sus peleas apenas duraban unos segundos antes de que volvieran a reconciliarse. Tenía que haber sido impactante para ella que su mejor amiga la golpeara de esa forma.

― Sólo estaba bromeando ―murmuró secamente desde el suelo.

― Eso espero ―respondió su compañera, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante_._ Después se irguió, y, relajando su rostro, me dijo con una sonrisa―: Loretta, lo que tú tienes no es vergüenza. ―Se agachó y apoyó toda la superficie de su cuchilla sobre mi mejilla derecha, de modo que quedamos frente a frente―. Es miedo al rechazo. A todos nos pasa de vez en cuando. No es malo, solamente si acaba por dominar tu vida e impedirte hacer lo que quieres porque tienes miedo de que se rían de ti. Pero estoy segura de que a ti no te pasará eso, porque tú eres una hembra valiente y que no se deja intimidar fácilmente. ¿Verdad que lo eres?

― Sí ―afirmé yo con seguridad, mientras notaba cómo todas las preocupaciones que tenía sobre el tema de Skied y que me atenazaban desde hacía días se disipaban lentamente hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo, siendo reemplazadas por la certeza de que nada de lo que pasara podría hacerme daño―. Muchas gracias, Scethga.

― De nada ―dijo ella, levantándose. Cuando estuvo completamente de pie, sonrió y me dijo―: Ve a por él y que no se te escape, ¿eh?

― Sí ―afirmé, devolviéndole el gesto.

―Lo que te falta es atractivo ―dijo Draxea, que ya se había levantado del suelo―. Si tuvieras un poco más de encanto, seguro que Skied caía rendido a tus pies.

― Oye ―fingí enojarme―. ¿Qué te crees, que no puedo atraer a un macho si yo quiero? Mira esto.

― Otra como Sterni ―murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo me tumbaba en el suelo. Estaba frío, pero por suerte mi pelaje me protegía de él.

En un solo movimiento, me coloqué sobre mi costado izquierdo, y levanté la cabeza ligeramente, manteniéndola en ángulo agudo respecto al suelo. Simultáneamente, comencé a hacer gestos con la cola para que se acercara mientras ponía la cara más cautivadora de que era capaz para conseguir que su cerebro se nublara y no pudiera pensar en nada más que en pasar la mejor noche de su vida conmigo, amándonos hasta el amanecer pero sin ceder a las urgencias de nuestros cuerpos. Entrecerré los ojos con coquetería y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba. Lo único que me fallaba un poco era la posición de las patas, que fastidiaba un poco el efecto, pero podía pasar teniendo en cuenta que yo andaba a cuatro patas, no a dos, y la única postura en que podía tenerlas era en línea recta debajo de mi cuerpo.

― Skie-eeed ―le llamé en el tono más seductor que pude poner.

― ¿Sí, Loretta? ―respondió el sonido de su voz un segundo después.

Inmediatamente, las hembras rompieron a reír con ruidosas carcajadas mientras me ponía del color de las bayas Grana y escondía la cabeza entre las patas delanteras. Me había oído intentando quedar como una hembra atractiva. Qué vergüenza. Pero, ¿cómo lo había hecho, si él estaba en el piso superior y además nuestra puerta estaba cerrada?

― Umm… Mejor te lo digo luego, ¿vale?

Él no dijo nada, así que supuse que estaba de acuerdo; aunque también podría haber sido que no me hubiera llegado el sonido por la distancia entre ambos. Pero si le había escuchado antes, no había ninguna razón para que ahora no pudiera.

― ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Loretta? ―dijo Draxea, dándome golpecitos con el puño en mi hombro. Negué tímidamente con la cabeza. No, ahora no, por favor. Me daba tanta vergüenza sólo pensar en Skied después de que me hubiera oído…

― Venga, si lo tienes a tiro, tonta ―agregó Aby.

― Venga, Loretta ―apuntó Scethga―. ¿Vas a dejar que se te escape una oportunidad tan buena como esta?

― Sí ―musité yo desde el escondite de mis patas, que se humedecieron ligeramente por el aliento que se condensó en ellas.

― Pero, tonta, ―intervino Monde―, ¿de verdad crees que va a separar el equipo solo por eso?

― No ―repliqué yo, sin moverme ni un milímetro―. Dejadme en paz, por favor. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

― Venga, Loretta ―dijo la dragona, cómo no―. Seguro que está encantado de salir contigo.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pesada y tan metomentodo? ¿No podía dejarme en paz con esto? Empezaba a entender por qué Scethga se ponía de mal humor cada vez que empezaba a hablar de su novio Gabite.

― Draxea, por favor ―repetí, molesta y mirándola a la cara con la esperanza de que comprendiera―. No quiero seguir hablando de este tema.

* * *

Tomé entre mis dedos la última loncha de queso del cuenco y metila en mi boca. Sabía bien en verdad. Había sido un grande detalle de Ruk, quien por cierto no habíalo probado. Mas eso es lo que ocurre cuando has líos con hembra, que te pierdes la fiesta que has preparado y, por ende, su comida.

De repente abrióse la puerta, y entró Ruk, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Debía haber escapado entero, porque la manera en que había entrado Sterni en la estancia, con la rapidez y fuerza de un alud, era ciertamente para temerla.

― Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar ya qué le hiciste a la loca esta? ―preguntó Durant (así habíasenos presentado), el cual junto con Elgyem, quien a su lado masticaba distraídamente una baya Zidra, formaba el equipo 51.

― Quitarle el postre cuando fue al baño. Es que las bayas Safre con nata son su comida preferida ―explicó ante el modo interrogante en que todos le miramos.

Mentía. Estaba claro que non decía verdad. Sé distinguir perfectamente cuándo alguien es sincero, pues que en la tribu de Sandshrew en que había nacido y crecido habías de tener esta habilidad para no abrir la puerta de tu madriguera a una visita en son de paz y acabar apuñalado por la espalda. Observélo fijamente mientras andaba, y finalmente se sentó a mi lado.

― ¿Qué tal besa? ―le pregunté. Entre el oculto amor del rostro de la Cleffa y la cara de atontado que él traía al entrar, falta hacía ser tonto para no percatarse de ello.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―se sorprendió el Gothorita, y yo sacudí ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que encogíame de hombros―. Sí, es verdad, es muy evidente. ¿Qué tal lo tuyo con Loretta? ―devolviómela.

Otra vez la misma pregunta que hacíannos desde la primera vez que entramos en el gremio. Pasó las veinte primeras veces, mas hallábame ya cansado de ella.

― No salimos ―respondí, y él me miró con una sonrisilla escéptica―. Creo que es una hembra muy alegre y agradable, y también es encantadora, además de ser dulce, preocuparse siempre por los demás y ser completamente fiel al equipo. Otrosí es guapa. Mira, manque me costara al principio, conozco ahora sus sentimientos por mí; y siéntome en verdad muy honrado de que piense de esa forma de mí. Pero ―bajé la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. No quería ser escuchado de otros― no la correspondo.

― ¿No? ―musitó Ruk, sorprendido. Como todos, daba por hecho que ambos amábamosnos en secreto sin confesárnoslo nunca―. ¿En serio que no?

― Es completamente cierto ―afirmé cruzándome de brazos―. Non hay nada más allá de la amistad. Yo solamente pienso en Loretta como mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Por si alguien se lo está preguntando, Loretta es la misma Loretta de "I Saw Her Standing There"**

**Ahora que estamos en Navidades, espero poder actualizar algo más rápido. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**


	6. Getting Better

**Ya estoy de vuelta. Ha pasado un mes, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo. Por si a alguien le interesa saber por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar, han vuelto a ser los exámenes. La vida del estudiante es muy dura...**

**Como curiosidad, después de tres versiones volvemos a una canción propia del grupo. También cambiamos por fin de disco.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo pokémon ni las canciones de The Beatles.**

* * *

**Autor: Lennon/McCartney. Álbum: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Año:1967.**

* * *

Os oigo.

Oigo lo que decías de mí.

Cuando habláis sobre mí, vuestras voces llegan cortando el aire hasta la solitaria esquina del café de Spinda en la que me siento, aunque desearía no oírlas.

* * *

― Oye, , ¿has visto cómo te mira el Riolu ese de ahí atrás?

― Buf… En serio, chica, estoy más harta de los machos... Siempre están pensando en lo mismo.

― No, este no. Este te mira como un Mareep degollado.

― Y de fracasados también.

* * *

― Tía, ese de ahí ¿lo ves? lleva toda la comida mirándonos.

― Ay, o sea, es que los machos son tan pesados… ¿Y cómo es?

― Un Riolu, un poco bajito, ¿me entiendes? Y de cara pues normal.

― Ay, o sea, tía, pues no. Yo no me junto con cualquiera, ya sabes.

― Tía, ¿pero de qué vas? Si saliste con el Quilava ese medio feo del dojo.

― No, tía, pero sólo era para ligarme a mi novio. Cuando lo tuve atado, o sea, ¿me entiendes?, lo mandé a paseo.

* * *

― Yoko, mira un momentito a la izquierda sin que se note.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Mawja?

― ¿Has visto al Riolu de la esquina?

― ¿Ese de ahí? Claro. ¿Qué le pasa?

― No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero cada vez que entramos se pone a mirarnos con cara de pena.

― Ah, claro. Lo que le pasa es que quiere ligar con nosotras. Si fuera un Snorunt me lo pensaría, pero como es un Riolu…

― Pues como me vuelva a echar una sola miradita lo denuncio por acoso.

* * *

― Tú, vuelve a mirar a mi novia y te parto la boca. ¿Lo has entendido?

* * *

Es cierto que os miro. Y también sé que no os gusta saber que alguien como yo pueda estar pensando en pediros salir. A mí tampoco me gusta escuchar los insultos que me dedicais. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Si voy a pediros salir, tengo que saber cómo sois, y también cuál es vuestra especie. Pero antes de que tenga siquiera una oportunidad de considerar si me gustáis vosotras acabáis con mis esperanzas, voceando vuestras opiniones a los cuatro vientos, sin que os importe cómo pueda sentirme al oírlo.

Claro que mis sentimientos sólo les han importado a mis padres...

Tal vez a estas alturas ya sea hora de que tome la iniciativa y les pida salir en vez de quedarme mirándolas como un Xatu el sol. Quizá sea hora de lanzarme… otra vez.

No. No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Si cuando las observo ya hablan de denunciarme, ¿qué harán si les pido una cita directamente? Seguro que se reúnen fuera para burlarse de mí y dejarme en ridículo; o me partirán el corazón con una frase cruel y, no satisfechas con ello, se ríen de mí mientras sus risas me hacen daño en los oídos e intento en vano no echarme a llorar delante de ellas.

En realidad, ya no me duele que me den calabazas. Es triste, pero ya me ha ocurrido tantas veces que al final he terminado por acostumbrarme_. _Tantos meses e intentos fallidos a mis espaldas han acabado convirtiendo el enorme e intenso dolor dentro de mi pecho y la profunda tristeza que había sentido en las primeras ocasiones en tan solo un ligero sentimiento de tristeza y frustración que en apenas cinco minutos se ha esfumado por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Ya no lloro por vosotras.

No; lo que más me dolía de las veces en que una hembra me partía el corazón no era el hecho de que me no me considerara lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su novio, sino la frase ingeniosa y cruel con que me lo dejaba claro; una frase que se clavaba en mi pobre corazón, retorciéndose en él y reduciéndolo a polvo, y se grababa a fuego en mi mente; una frase que arrancaba de mis ojos las lágrimas que vuestra negativa no había conseguido hacer aflorar y que me hacía sentir como el mayor fracasado del mundo, que no valía nada en absoluto y que acabaría envejeciendo y muriendo en soledad. Unas frases que, junto con vosotras, eran las culpables de que hubiera acabado comiendo solo en la esquina más sombría del bar de Spinda, mirándoos sin atreverme nunca a pediros una cita.

* * *

― ¿Entonces dices que quieres salir conmigo?

― Sí ―le respondí yo tímidamente, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso.

― Pues cuando termines de comer, me avisas y salimos juntos del café.

* * *

― Ni aunque fueras el último macho del mundo.

* * *

― Em… c-creo que te quiero.

― ¿Sí? Yo también te quiero.

― ¿De-de verdad?

― Claro. Te quiero lejos de mí.

* * *

― Ho-hola, guapa. ¿Te… te gustaría pasar un rato con un macho guapo, fuerte e inteligente?

― Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo me presentas a tu amigo?

* * *

― D-dime, chica. ¿P-preferirías salir conmigo diez minutos o… o pasar una semana en la cárcel?

Ni siquiera había terminado de preguntárselo cuando ella se levantó, pagó su bebida a Spinda, y salió del café.

― O-oye, ¿a… adónde vas?

― A la cárcel ―me respondió sin detenerse ni darse la vuelta.

* * *

― Em… Ho-hola. Me estaba preguntando si… um… en fin… si… querrías salir conmigo.

― Prefiero bañarme en un río infestado de Carvanha con el pelaje lleno de sangre fresca.

* * *

Lo he intentado en cientos de ocasiones, manteniendo la esperanza a pesar de los resultados descorazonadores que siempre he cosechado, sin rendirme nunca. Pero a lo largo de los años, me habéis rechazado en muchas más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar. Y lo peor de todo es que nunca he sabido por qué os negáis en redondo a darme tan sólo una oportunidad. Debéis pensar que soy patético no merece la pena salir conmigo. Pero no sé por qué creéis eso. Tal vez… tal vez si alguna de vosotras pudiera aceptar, no ya concederme una cita, sino simplemente hablar conmigo durante unos segundos... a lo mejor descubriríais que no soy como creéis. Quizá incluso podríais aceptarme como un amigo.

N-no, seguro que eso no ocurre. Seguro que acabo fastidiándolo todo, como siempre que he tenido una oportunidad para arreglar algo. Como aquella vez que se me cayeron todos los platos que llevaba (todos los que había en mi casa) cuando me agaché para intentar salvar un jarrón que había tirado accidentalmente con la cola. Me sentí tan estúpido cuando vi toda la vajilla que había tardado una hora en lavar hecha añicos en el suelo…

L-la verdad es que últimamente estoy empezando a pensar que…que tal vez tengáis razón. Tal vez sea de verdad un fracasado… y… y por eso ninguna de vosotras quiere tenerme cerca. Quizá… quizá sea yo el problema, en vez de vosotras, y todavía no lo sepa. E-espero estar equivocado, pero… ¿y si… y si no lo estoy?

Porque la verdad es que, aunque ni siquiera haya cumplido los tres años, soy un fracasado. Es triste, pero es la verdad. Cumplo perfectamente la definición. Los machos se ríen de, las hembras me desprecian, solo tengo un amigo y estoy atrapado en un trabajo tedioso sin futuro ni posibilidades de ascenso. Además, todos los planes que he hecho en mi vida han terminado fracasando estrepitosamente. Como mi negocio de envío de paquetes, que tuve que cerrar a los cuatro días después de perder el poco dinero que tenía en pagar los dos paquetes que me robaron.

La verdad es que, visto así… Sí, es cierto. Soy un fracasado. Esa es la verdad. Creo que… que ya entiendo por qué no me queréis. Porque no soy guapo, ni fuerte, ni tengo dinero, ni un futuro. Yo… yo no tengo nada que os guste y… y… claro… entonces…

Sí… Tal vez vosotras tengáis razón… Tal vez… Quizá… Quizá sea un estúpido, y todavía no lo sepa. Tal vez… tal vez esté destinado a envejecer y morir solo, sin nadie que me quiera o que se preocupe por mí. Total… A nadie le importa un fracasado sin futuro al que todos rechazan.

Pero, a pesar de todo, todavía mantengo la esperanza. A pesar de todos los rechazos, todos mis fracasos y todos los desdenes crueles que he recibido, todavía confío en que en algún momento, como si fuera una tabla de madera y yo un náufrago, llegará una hembra que me acepte y me quiera. Y sé que ese día llegará, porque, a pesar de todos los rechazos, las respuestas que recibo son cada vez menos crueles e hirientes.

Nunca se me olvidará la primera vez que le pedí salir a una hembra_. _Apenas tenía nueve meses, y todavía vivía con mis padres en el bosque. Mi vecina Buizel me parecía tan guapa entonces… Un buen día, cuando estábamos jugando al escondite en el bosque, le pregunté si quería ser mi novia.

Su respuesta fue darme una bofetada.


	7. All My Loving

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Esta vez, con una historia que al menos había pensado para San Valentín... con dieciséis días de retraso. En fin...**

**Este One-shot es AU (mundo real con pokémon). COmo dicen los angloparlantes, don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No poseo pokémon, etc.**

* * *

**Autor: Lennon/McCartney. Álbum: With the Beatles. Año: 1963**

* * *

— ¡Arcanine, Lanzallamas!

Emitiendo un gruñido de afirmación desde lo más profundo de su garganta, el pokémon de tipo fuego abrió sus fauces de par en par y lanzó desde ellas un grueso chorro de fuego que se desplazó cortando el aire con rapidez, buscando el extremo del campo en el que se hallaba su rival. Sin embargo, la bella entrenadora rubia contra la que estaba combatiendo no hizo nada ni dio ninguna orden; sino que simplemente se limitó a sonreír con seguridad. Podía sentir la victoria al alcance de su mano.

— ¡Floatzel, esquívalo con acua jet y después atácalo! —ordenó cuando las primeras llamas se hallaban a menos de medio metro del pelaje naranja y crema de su pokémon, que todavía mantenía su lustre a pesar de las numerosas manchas de tierra, barro y sangre, propia y ajena, que lo cubrían.

Una pequeña chispa de color azul pálido centelleó durante un instante en los ojos del pequeño pokémon de tipo agua, y menos de una décima de segundo después todo su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de un grueso manto de agua. Entonces estiró sus patas traseras, que mantenía flexionadas debajo de su cuerpo, para dar un largo salto a su derecha que le apartó de la trayectoria de las llamas lanzadas por el pokémon de tipo fuego. Pronunció su nombre con seguridad y algo de altanería, y tras una mirada de aprobación de su entrenadora y un gesto consistente en señalar a su enemigo cargó a toda velocidad contra él, dejando a su paso un rastro de tierra mojada donde el manto líquido tocaba el suelo. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su cerebro mientras recorría a toda velocidad la longitud del campo: derrotar a su rival y ganar el combate.

Pero, por desgracia para él, eso no ocurriría jamás. Aunque él no lo supiera, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería. Por eso había dado la orden de usar lanzallamas, para atraerlo hacia su trampa y hacerlo caer en ella. El entrenador curvó sus labios y enseñó todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa de triunfo antes de ordenar el ataque final, aquel que le daría la victoria y le otorgaría la ocasión de enmendar el terrible error que cometió en su juventud.

— ¡Arcanine, voltio cruel!

— ¿Voltio cruel? Nyla, ¿los Arcanine podéis aprender voltio cruel? —preguntó su entrenadora, apartando la mirada de la pantalla del televisor en el preciso instante en el que el Floatzel salía despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

La pokémon de tipo fuego interrumpió por un momento su búsqueda de un lugar cómodo para dormir para responder a la pregunta de su entrenadora encogiéndose de hombros, pero se lo pensó mejor y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía a qué ataque se estaba refiriendo, pero si aquel Arcanine pequeñito que vivía dentro de aquella caja negra podía usarlo, seguro que ella también podía.

— ¿Y tú, Nyla? ¿Sabes usarlo? —quiso saber su entrenadora, que apagó la tele y se tumbó en la cama, estirando todos sus miembros al hacerlo, antes de posar suavemente su cabeza sobre la almohada y girarla para mirar a su pokémon, que respondió negativamente dando una fuerte sacudida a su cabeza.

Durante un segundo, la chica no dijo ni hizo nada. Simplemente permaneció tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, intentando descansar del día tan cargado de emociones que había tenido. Entonces, se giró y, sin abrir los ojos, colocó una mano sobre el costado de su pokémon, que también se había tumbado a descansar sobre la cama.

— Ofú. Pues tendremos que entrenar a partir de mañana, ¿no? —murmuró, sonriendo y con voz de dormida.

— Canine —respondió la voz de la pokémon, amortiguada por las sábanas que tenía debajo de su boca. Seguro que le vendría muy bien en los combates de la Liga Pokémon que les esperaban.

— ¿Vas a dormir ahí? —preguntó la chica, sabedora de que a su pokémon prefería dormir fuera de su pokéball, junto a ella.

Nyla sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque su entrenadora no pudo verlo desde su posición; y después volvió la cabeza hacia el despertador que la joven mantenía sobre la mesita de noche. Sin embargo, tan pronto como sus ojos vieron la posición en que estaban sus agujas, saltó de la cama con la rapidez de un rayo y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde empezó a pasar sus patas por la superficie barnizada de la madera mientras intentaba que su entrenadora se percatara de que quería salir de la habitación.

— ¿Nyla, qué haces? —preguntó su entrenadora, levantándose de la cama para ir hacia sui pokémon—. ¿Quieres salir fuera?

Por toda respuesta, la pokémon canina se puso a dos patas, intentando alcanzar el picaporte. Logró apoyar sus patas delanteras en la estrecha barra de metal amarillo, y usó todo el peso de su largo cuerpo para obligarlo a girar; si bien no consiguió que la puerta se abriera si quiera un milímetro.

— Nyla, son las doce de la noche —la reprendió su entrenadora, con voz cansada y deseando irse a la cama—. ¿A dónde demonios quieres…? —Se detuvo mientras una sonrisita acudía a su rostro—. Ah, claro. Es ese Ninetales, ¿verdad?

La Arcanine se detuvo por un instante, mirando a la chica con cara de sorpresa mientras la sangre subía a sus mejillas, ruborizándola, aunque su pelaje rojo no le permitía verlo. Tragando saliva, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Al ver su contestación, la joven castaña empezó a reír, divertida. Había visto, al igual que su rival y los ciento cincuenta, o así, espectadores que habían acudido a ver su combate de la tarde anterior (el primero que disputaba en la Liga Pokémon), que al verse los dos pokémon se habían quedado inexplicablemente parados durante algunos segundos; y también que al final del combate, que había terminado con una victoria suya, que ambos habían estado conversando entre sí durante unos minutos mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su rival. Sin embargo, ni en sus sueños más extravagantes habría imaginado que aquello terminaría en amor y una furtiva cita a medianoche.

—No te enfades, Nyla —dijo la chica, intentando sobreponerse a sus risas mientras su pokémon la miraba ligeramente mosqueada—. Es que no me esperaba que tuvieras novio.

Emitiendo un gruñido de impaciencia, la Arcanine se dio la vuelta e intentó de nuevo abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo. La hora de su cita se acercaba cada vez más, y a cada segundo que pasaba crecía su temor por no llegar a tiempo. Entonces, dando un suspiro que sonó entre conforme y resignado, la entrenadora alargó su brazo derecho hasta el picaporte y lo trajo hacia sí, haciendo girar la puerta silenciosamente sobre sus goznes.

— Anda, ve — dijo, agachándose y poniendo una mano sobre el rostro de la Arcanine, cuyo rostro se iluminó al instante y comenzó a lamerle cariñosamente la cara como agradecimiento. La chica rio, y después de unos segundos que pasó rascándole la barriga, se levantó y añadió—: Pero no vuelvas tarde, ¿eh?

Nyla sonrió con la cabeza, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y echó a correr pasillo abajo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, impulsado por la impaciencia de volver a su amor; y sus mejillas ardían con fuerza al mismo tiempo que decenas de minúsculos Butterfree revoloteaban por su estómago. Se sentía tan feliz que incluso dio un pequeño salto en el aire cuando pasó por delante del ascensor, y mientras bajaba por las escaleras del hotel una amplia sonrisa de pura felicidad adornaba su rostro.

Por su parte, la joven volvió a entrar en la habitación una vez hubo perdido de vista a su pokémon mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era muy tarde como para dejarle que saliera sola de la habitación, pero cada vez que pensaba que al día siguiente la propietaria del Ninetales dejaría la capital y volvería a su pueblo… No podía expresarlo con palabras, pero sentía que debía dejarla ir. Volvió a suspirar y a sacudir la cabeza, y se metió en la cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en Nyla y su cita, y no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces, su equipo parecía una caótica familia de adolescentes en la que ella era la madre.

Caminando sobre las puntas de sus patas, Petit se acercó sigilosamente a la cama en la que estaba tumbada su entrenadora. Por el sonido de su respiración, rítmica y relajada, podría asegurar que estaba profundamente dormida; pero prefería asegurarse. Ella no sabía que él y la Arcanine se habían citado aquella noche en la recepción del hotel; y aunque lo supiera no le permitiría salir de la habitación, argumentando que ya era muy tarde y que le dejaría verla mañana, antes de salir. Pero el Ninetales sabía muy bien que aquella era su única oportunidad para verla antes de partir. Cuando ella despertara, él estaría ya a cientos de kilómetros de ella, metido en su pokéball en un autobús rumbo al noreste.

Cautelosamente, el pokémon zorro colocó su pata delantera derecha sobre la rosada mejilla de la chica, y comenzó a moverla suavemente de izquierda a derecha, sin obtener más respuesta que un gruñido de incomodidad y que pusiera la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios del Ninetales cuando sus ojos se posaron en su rostro. Su entrenadora le parecía tan bonita cuando dormía… Allí, en los brazos de Morfeo, tumbada de costado, arrebujada entre las sábanas y con su cabecita rematada por rizados pelos negros mirando al techo, con todos los rasgos de su rostro en perfecta calma… Seguro que estaba soñando con el día que empezaron su viaje, o cuando ganaron la última medalla sólo tres días antes de que diera comienzo la competición. Con toda la ternura de que fue capaz, pasó lentamente la palma de su pata por sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus nueve colas acariciaban con suavidad la blanca piel de su cuello. Volvió a sonreír, y solo entonces, completamente seguro de estaba dormida, bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras esquivaba las maletas de su entrenadora y el voluminoso cuerpo de Gruny, su compañero Grumpig que, al igual que él, prefería dormir en el suelo a hacerlo dentro de su pokéball.

Apenas diez segundos después, el pokémon blanco ya había logrado llegar hasta su objetivo sin encontrar ningún problema ni hacer ningún ruido. Enseñando todos sus dientes con orgullo, se irguió sobre sus patas traseras mientras las delanteras se dedicaban a la búsqueda del tirador, que encontró pronto. Dedicó un fugaz pensamiento a su Arcanine, y se dispuso a proceder con la última parte de su plan. Cargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la fría superficie del metal, tiró de ella con esfuerzo hacia el interior al tiempo que se lamentaba de no tener las manos versátiles de los humanos… y se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe seco justo detrás de él.

El tiempo en el interior de la habitación se detuvo por un instante. Petit podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras el miedo se acumulaba en su estómago, convirtiéndolo en un pozo helado. Seguro que acababa de despertarla. Vería la puerta abierta, y a él saliendo de la habitación. Sólo le quedaba una opción: salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

— Lo… lo siento, mamá —dijo su entrenadora, todavía inmersa en el mundo de los sueños—. ¡No, mira, no se ha roto!

Los labios del Ninetales dejaron escapar un prolongado suspiro de alivio cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Sin embargo, prefirió asegurarse, y giró la cabeza hacia la cama donde dormía la chica, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Ni siquiera había girado la cabeza, aunque había puesto su mano sobre la mesita de noche. Debajo de ella, pudo ver el objeto que había provocado el ruido: su teléfono móvil. Debía de haberlo tirado involuntariamente con las colas.

Mucho más relajado ahora que había comprobado que no había ocurrido nada, el kitsune retomó su tarea de abrir la puerta sin que chirriara. Manteniendo las colas bien pegadas al suelo para no volver a tirar nada por accidente, volvió a alzar su cuerpo hasta el picaporte, aunque esta vez prefirió usar sus dientes en lugar de sus patas; y fue tirando de él con cuidado hasta que la puerta estuvo completamente abierta. Sonrió y, caminando de puntillas para minimizar el ruido de sus pasos, salió de la habitación al pasillo sin mirar atrás. Sólo cuando sintió la moqueta del pasillo bajo sus pies se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para darse la vuelta y, apoyándose en el pomo, mirar al interior de la habitación por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta en completo silencio y echar a andar por el pasillo mientras pensaba en Nyla. Al empezar a bajar las escaleras del quinto piso, deseó fervientemente que ella no se hubiera cansado de esperarle y hubiera vuelto a su habitación sintiéndose triste y rechazada.

Por decimoséptima vez en apenas cinco minutos, Nyla pasó por delante del mostrador de recepción del hotel. Había llegado al punto de encuentro justo cuando las dos agujas del reloj estaban en su punto más alto; la hora convenida. Pero Petit aún no había llegado. Estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir una gran bola en su garganta, que le dificultaba un poco la respiración mientras caminaba preguntándose qué le podría haber ocurrido. No se habría olvidado de su cita… Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No; eso era imposible. Había sido él mismo quien la propuso. No, seguro que ha tenido algún problemilla sin importancia y ahora mismo viene, pensó mientras caminaba por delante de la recepcionista una vez más. La mujer, por su parte, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de su móvil cuando la pokémon canina estuvo delante de ella. Parecía nerviosa y que esperaba a alguien, pero la barrera del idioma le impediría ayudarla, de modo que se limitaba a ver una película en su teléfono, ignorando a la pokémon.

— ¿Nyla? —preguntó una voz masculina. Se oía muy débil, como si estuviera a muchos metros de distancia.

La Arcanine se sobresaltó cuando sus oídos escucharon aquella voz. La había reconocido al instante. Era la del Ninetales al que había conocido aquella tarde en el campo de batalla. Inmediatamente, sus orejas se dispararon hacia arriba y la bola que taponaba su garganta se desintegró. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados con cara de inmensa felicidad para ver si lo veía.

— ¡Has venido! —exclamó, exultante, mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre los sillones de cuero situados alrededor de una mesa baja, cerca de las puertas de los ascensores.

— Por supuesto que sí —respondió él, corriendo hacia ella desde las escaleras, de manera que ella, de espaldas a él, no pudiera verlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó con agilidad sobre ella de tal manera que cayó sobre la espalda de Nyla, en dirección perpendicular a esta.

Por su parte, la Arcanine no sintió nada en absoluto, salvo la voz del kitsune, hasta que este cayó con todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el macho era tan ligero en comparación con ella que sus patas absorbieron el impacto sin doblarse un solo centímetro. Giró lentamente la cabeza, y cuando vio el rostro sonriente del macho, sonrió, alegre y divertida.

— Buenas noches, Nyla —dijo tímidamente al tiempo que apoyaba sus patas traseras en el suelo de mármol.

— Buenas noches —respondió ella románticamente, escabulléndose de debajo del kitsune y colocándose enfrente de él, a unos veinte centímetros de la punta de su hocico—. Um… Perdona, pero creo que no me has dicho tu nombre.

— ¿No? —preguntó, extrañado; y la pokémon canina negó con la cabeza. Podría jurar que sí lo había hecho—. Soy Petit.

— Petit… —repitió Nyla, grabándolo a fuego en su cerebro—. Me gusta —dijo, echando la cabeza a un lado—. Suena bien.

El pokémon zorro bajó ligeramente la cabeza e hizo pasar una pequeña llama por entre sus dientes antes de responder:

— Significa pequeño en catalán. Es evidente por qué me llamo así, ¿verdad?

La Arcanine. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención del kitsune era, precisamente, su pequeña estatura. Ni siquiera llegaba al medio metro de altura si mantenía las colas paralelas a su cuerpo, y apenas sobrepasaba el metro de largo desde la nariz hasta el extremo de su cola central. Comparado con ella, que superaba ampliamente el metro veinte solamente hasta su boca y medía dos metros de largo, el Ninetales era poco más que un enano.

— No —contestó Nyla, y se rio—. No tengo la menor idea.

El Ninetales rio de buena gana cuando oyó a su enamorada decir aquello, mientras dejaba escapar secretamente un suspiro de alivio. En su juventud, cuando todavía era un Vulpix, una Houndour había rechazado salir con él por "ser un enano".

— No tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices. Me da igual que me llamen bajito. Es la verdad. —Sonrió—. Lo que no sé es si llegaré cuando vayamos a…

El rostro de Nyla se transmutó por completo, de la expresión alegre que lucía a una enfadada, cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

— ¿Llevamos cinco minutos de cita y ya estás pensando en eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y enseñando los colmillos amenazadoramente.

— Iba a decir besarnos —se defendió él, extendiendo sus colas para aparentar mayor tamaño. Era cierto, pero no lo era menos que no sería contrario a aprovechar la oportunidad si se le ofrecía.

La Arcanine lo miró con desconfianza durante unos segundos mientras intentaba discernir cuánto había de cierto o falso en sus palabras. Era un macho, pero parecía ir completamente en serio. Consideró ambas opciones durante un instante, pero al final el beneficio de la duda terminó de inclinar la balanza a favor de creerle.

— Bueno, por esta vez me voy a fiar de ti —dijo finalmente, bajando la cabeza; y unos segundos después una expresión seductora se formó en su rostro—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me has pegado la curiosidad.

El pokémon blanco arqueó el pelaje de sus cejas, sorprendido. No esperaba que eso ocurriera al menos hasta que se despidieran al alba.

— ¿Quieres hacer la prueba? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella y estirando el cuello hacia delante.

— Sí —dijo con seguridad, arqueando su espalda y doblando las patas delanteras para colocar sus labios a su nivel.

Petit reprimió una maldición cuando vio que, a pesar de estar tan cerca como podían el uno del otro, la boca de la hembra todavía estaba unos diez centímetros por encima de él. Aquella Houndour tenía razón. Era un maldito enano. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un mal recuerdo le aguara aquel momento, de modo que lo empujó al fondo de su mente y, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, colocó las delanteras en sus hombros como apoyo y la besó.

Fue un beso corto, apenas cinco segundos, pero para ellos estuvo cargado de sensaciones. Tan pronto como sus labios contactaron, una reconfortante calidez pasó por sus bocas y sus pechos, calentando sus corazones. Cuando se separaron, con una sonrisa boba estampada en sus caras, estaban más enamorados que antes.

― ¿Ves como sí llegabas? ―dijo Nyla, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ambos después de cortar el contacto.

― No dije que no llegara ―la corrigió Petit―. Dije que no sabía si podría. ―Rio un momento y preguntó―: ¿Te ha gustado?

― Sí ―contestó ella, y bajó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos―. Es uno de los mejores besos que me han dado.

― Bueno, he tenido muchas oportunidades de practicar ―dijo él con suficiencia, guiñándole un ojo.

― Presumido ―le riñó ella, dándole un suave golpe con su pata en la mejilla izquierda.

― ¿Tú crees? ―dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Echó una mirada a los sillones, y preguntó―: ¿Quieres sentarte ahí? Estaremos más cómodos que aquí de pie.

― Si tú quieres… ― contestó Nyla, aparentando que le daba igual. En realidad, lo estaba deseando. Cada vez que los pokémon del televisor se citaban acababan sentándose en algún sitio a comer algo o a charlar, de modo que estaba convencida de que cuando fuera su turno también tendría que hacerlo para que las cosas terminaran bien.

― Entonces de acuerdo ―dijo Petit, y echó a correr sin previo aviso―. Te echo una carrera.

Diez segundos después, el Ninetales negaba con la cabeza, derrotado, y escondía la cabeza entre las piernas. En el sillón de enfrente, Nyla reía.

― Venga, no te deprimas ―dijo Nyla, empujando su hombro con su pata delantera izquierda para animarlo. Sin embargo, no logró ninguna reacción por parte del Ninetales. Entonces, suspiró y confesó―: La verdad es que he usado velocidad extrema.

Al oírla, Petit levantó la cabeza y miró a la pokémon canina con los ojos abiertos. Ahora conseguía explicarse que hubiera perdido a pesar de partir con medio trayecto de ventaja.

― Y yo ataque rápido ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No, tienes razón. No merece la pena ponerse triste por eso.

― Te gusta correr, ¿verdad?

― Me encanta ―respondió Petit―. Lo que más me gusta es correr al amanecer por las afueras del pueblo. Me hace sentir tan libre y tan vivo… ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta correr?

― Si es contigo, sí ―dijo ella, cerrando los ojos por un instante―. Por cierto, ¿de qué pueblo eres?

― De Llagostera. Está al noreste ―explicó ante la cara de no comprender nada de la pokémon―. Cerca de la frontera. Aunque en realidad nací en medio del campo. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vive tu entrenadora?

― En Isla Canela. Es al sur, en la playa, a la vera la frontera. Son dos fronteras diferentes, ¿verdad?

― Sí ―respondió el kitsune, mientras una oleada de desánimo recorría su cuerpo. Estarían terriblemente lejos el uno del otro. Sólo llegar al primer gimnasio ya les había llevado veinte días de camino, y todavía estaban en el centro del país―. Al menos, eso creo. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

― Pues… me gusta dar paseos por el barrio. Caminar por ahí, y hablar con los pokémon que me encuentro. ―Sonrió―. La verdad es que hay algunos bastante interesantes. También me gusta ver la tele. Pero nunca he conseguido entender cómo pueden vivir tantos humanos y pokémon dentro de una caja, aunque sean unos enanos.

― Mi amigo Gruny dice que en realidad no existen ―comentó el pokémon blanco, encogiéndose de hombros―. Una vez me contó que dentro sólo hay un montón de cables y de bombillas, pero que él no vio a nadie por allí.

— ¿En serio? —exclamó Nyla, con los ojos muy abiertos—. No, eso no puede ser. Si sólo hay cables y luces, ¿cómo sale gente cuando se enciende?

— No lo sé —admitió Petit, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando las palabras cesaron de salir de su boca, se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ambos en el que ninguno sabía qué decir. Se observaron mutuamente durante unos segundos en silencio, él sus brillantes ojos marrones y su redondo hocico, y ella su reluciente y majestuoso pelaje blanco. Sus corazones latían con fuerza en sus pechos, y sus labios fueron abriéndose poco a poco para formar dos sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros.

— Es increíble —comentó Nyla, adelantándose por un segundo al piropo que iba a dedicarle el kitsune—. Seis años creyendo que dentro de la tele vivían unos enanitos, y al final resulta que es mentira.

Aquella frase borró de un plumazo la sonrisa de la cara del Ninetales, sustituyéndola por otra de susto e incredulidad.

— ¿Tienes seis años? —preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible.

— Sí, pero cumplo los siete al final del verano. Gracias —respondió con coquetería y un guiño a lo que consideró un halago por parte de Petit.

— Yo tengo setenta y tres —musitó él con las orejas gachas y las colas completamente bajadas, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho la Arcanine.

― ¡¿Setenta y tres?! ―exclamó Nyla, atónita. Por su aspecto había deducido que era mayor que ella, pero esperaba que tuviera ocho o nueve años, once como mucho. Desde luego, no daba la impresión de tener setenta.

― Sí. Setenta y tres recién cumplidos ―afirmó. Después, levantó la cabeza con un rápido movimiento y clavó sus ojos con toda la intensidad que pudo en los de Nyla, y preguntó―: Crees que soy un viejo, ¿no?

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de la pokémon canina. Ahora ya entendía por qué se había sorprendido tanto al saber su edad. Extendió su cuerpo para llegar hasta él, y, frotando su pata contra el pelaje blanco de su espalda, lo besó tiernamente en los labios para reconfortarlo.

― No te preocupes ―dijo sin dejar de pasar su pata por su espalda, y lo miró a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro—. No me importa que tengas sesenta años más que yo.

Aquella respuesta tan sincera y llena de amor hizo que la esperanza volviera al corazón del kitsune. Tras compartir sus setenta y tres años de vida con humanos, se había empapado tanto de sus costumbres, especialmente las amorosas, que había olvidado por completo las de los pokémon, según las cuales en las relaciones entre ellos la edad no era un factor importante siempre que uno de los dos no fuera todavía un niño. Mientras los dos quisieran estar juntos y fueran capaces de sacar adelante una familia, el resto no tenía ninguna importancia.

— ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto —respondió Nyla, colocando cando su pata sobre la de él; lo que hizo que él diera un respingo de sorpresa. El Ninetales levantó los ojos lentamente, y se encontró de bruces con el rostro sonriente y lleno de amor de la Arcanine—. Te querría igual aunque tuvieras tres mil años.

Los labios del kitsune se fueron abriendo lentamente para mostrar su blanca dentadura, y cuando todos sus dientes estuvieron expuestos alargó su cuello para besar a la pokémon canina. Definitivamente la quería con locura; y lo mejor de todo era que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.

— Nyla — dijo cuando se separaron. Ocultas bajo su níveo pelaje, sus mejillas estaban iluminadas por un furioso sonrojo, y sentía su estómago como si estuviera atado en un gran nudo que ocupaba toda su barriga. Estaba tremendamente nervioso. Sólo había hecho aquella pregunta dos veces en toda su vida, y las dos, si bien la segunda vez había resultado algo mejor que la primera, había recibido un no por respuesta—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Durante un milisegundo, Nyla se quedó completamente parada, como si fuera un robot y alguien la hubiera apagado con un mando a distancia, mientras sus mejillas adquirían el mismo color que su pelaje. Por un momento se preguntó si había sido una invención de su cerebro, impulsada por sus propios deseos; pues no podía creer que él hubiera dado aquel paso al haberse conocido sólo cinco horas antes. Pero enseguida comprendió que no lo era. Petit le había pedido que fuera su novia.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —chilló, abalanzándose sobre el Ninetales mientras su corazón latía más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho y oleada tras oleada de la mayor alegría y felicidad que había sentido en toda su vida recorrían su cuerpo, rellenando su pecho de la misma calidez que había sentido cuando lo había visto por primera vez en el campo de batalla. Cayó de pie sobre el cuerpo del kitsune, que quedó tumbado sobre el asiento del sillón por la fuerza del impacto, y en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro lo besó con fuerza en la boca.

La boca abierta de la Arcanine colisionó fuertemente con la del Ninetales, entrelazándose con ella y manteniéndola en su lugar, mientras su lengua se adentraba valientemente a explorar los lugares más recónditos de su boca, pasando por entre sus dientes y sobre sus encías y su apéndice carnoso, saboreando el regusto a carne fresca de su boca al mismo tiempo que su saliva y la de él se mezclaban lentamente.

Petit, por su parte, apenas pudo hacer nada más que rendirse a la tremenda fuerza y pasión de la pokémon canina. Su posición y la rapidez de sus movimientos se lo imposibilitaban a él, de modo que hizo lo único que pudo: quedarse quieto y sumergirse de lleno en el beso y las nuevas sensaciones que le asaltaban. Sentía una extraña timidez, fruto tal vez de que fuera ella, y no él, quien estuviera dominando el beso como siempre hacía; y también un ardor en las mejillas y una extraña calidez dentro de su pecho, además de la felicidad que sólo se siente al estar con el ser amado. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a responder a los movimientos de la Arcanine, no con la misma intensidad, aunque sí con la misma pasión. Para su sorpresa, acababa de descubrir que en realidad le gustaba que fuera ella la que llevara la batuta cuando le besaban.

Sus bocas permanecieron unidas medio minuto más, mientras se demostraban su amor mediante la danza de sus lenguas. Ambos se hallaban completamente extasiados, sumergidos en su propio mundo y aislados por completo del mundo exterior. Estaban juntos, y para ellos, eso era todo lo que importaba. Hubieran dado cualquier cosa por que aquel momento pudiera durar siempre, pero al poco rato la necesidad de aire fue más fuerte que ellos y les obligó, muy a su pesar y no sin algunos roces finales entre labios y lenguas, a separarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante los instantes que siguieron a su separación. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro llenaba sus corazones, envolviéndolos en su magia, que ninguno de los dos quería romper con las palabras, haciendo que simplemente se miraran el uno al otro con una sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro.

— Ay, Petit… —suspiró la Arcanine, estirando el cuello para frotarse contra la blanda mata de pelo que cubría el pecho del kitsune, el cual cerró los ojos y, dejando escapar un ronroneo de felicidad, bajó la cabeza para que descansara sobre la de su amada—, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —susurró él mientras besaba delicadamente el brillante pelaje rojo fuego su cuello, lo que hizo que ella emitiera un gemido ahogado de placer.

Rápida como un rayo, la pokémon canina sacó su cabeza de su refugio entre la barbilla y el tórax del pokémon blanco y la colocó enfrente de la suya, separadas apenas por el grosor de un pelo. Su semblante, rebosante de felicidad apenas cinco segundos antes, reflejaba ahora la mayor seriedad. El Ninetales la miró con algo de preocupación. Nunca antes la había visto así.

— Escúchame bien, Petit —djo Nyla, dando a sus palabras tal gravedad y autoridad que estas captaron toda la atención del pokémon zorro, que orientó sus grandes orejas blancas hacia ella para indicar que la escuchaba con interés—. Cuando termine el torneo, yo volveré a mi pueblo y tú al tuyo, y si no estoy equivocada están lejísimos el uno del otro. Lo que quiero decir es —se detuvo durante un instante para buscar una frase que contuviera el mensaje que quería decir pero que no pudiera malinterpretarse— que es un poco triste ser novios si ni siquiera podemos vernos.

Al instante, el joven Ninetales sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, como si un cuchillo se hubiera clavado en él. La tristeza y la decepción se extendían por todo su cuerpo, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que manaban de su corazón roto. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Cinco minutos, y ya lo abandonaba?

— ¿Estás… rompiendo conmigo? —preguntó con voz triste y entrecortada. Sus antes brillantes ojos rojos miraban al suelo con la decepción reflejada en ellos.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó la Arcanine, sorprendida. Si ella acababa de dejar bien claro que le quería, y él a ella; y además se habían besado para sellar su relación. ¿De dónde demonios podía haber sacado esa idea?—. Petit, yo nunca he dicho eso.

— ¿Cómo que no? Acabas de decir que no merece la pena que seamos novios si no podemos vernos —replicó él, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad que casi consiguió asustarla.

La primera reacción de Nyla cuando entendió lo que quería decir fue tener ganas de arrearle una bofetada por estúpido, y la segunda, darse una ella misma. Pero, en cambio, lo que hizo no fue ninguna de las dos cosas, sino sonreír con dulzura y frotar su cola contra su mejilla y su costado para calmarlo, besándolo en los labios de vez en cuando. Al principio, él respondió fríamente, pero al poco tiempo la ternura y las muestras de amor de la pokémon canina fueron venciendo sus reticencias, y al final terminó por sumergirse de lleno en aquella sucesión de rápidos pero apasionados besos.

— Ay, Petit… —suspiró ella en el corto espacio de tiempo entre dos coincidencias de sus labios, y cuando aquella terminó, separó, no sin cierta pena por cortar su sesión de amor, su hocico del suyo para terminar de desenredar aquella confusión que a punto había estado de romper su relación—. Verás, con lo de antes —volvió a detenerse, estudiando bien las palabras y repasándolas una por una para asegurarse de que no volvía a meter la pata. Pronto encontró una frase que le pareció buena, pero antes de pronunciarla decidió lamer con su lengua los labios del kitsune— quería decir que nuestra relación va a ser un poquito… especial.

— ¿Especial? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó él, intrigado. ¿A qué podría estar refiriéndose?

— Pues verás… Es que vamos a estar tan lejos el uno del otro tanto tiempo, sin saber nada de cómo nos va, sin poder hablarnos. Va a ser una relación muy difícil de mantener, y… tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a mantenerla.

— ¡Ah, eso! —exclamó el pokémon zorro en cuanto ella dejó de hablar, para sorpresa de la pokémon. Ella había supuesto que se pondría a pensar posibles modos de mantener la comunicación entre ellos, pero por su reacción o bien no le daba ninguna importancia o bien ya había tenido alguna idea—. No te preocupes por eso. Cuando salimos del campo mi entrenadora estaba hablando con la tuya, y les oí decir que se habían cambiado el no sé qué del ordenador para seguir hablando entre ellas. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y declaró—: Problema resuelto.

Contagiada por la alegría y el optimismo de que hacía gala el pokémon blanco, Nyla curvó los labios mientras el entusiasmo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Ahora la situación pasaba de verse una vez al año si eran extremadamente afortunados a poder hacerlo cuando quisieran a través de la pantalla plana de un ordenador. Todavía distaba mucho del contacto real en persona, pero desde luego era infinitamente mejor que no tener noticias del otro sino cada varios meses.

— Así que vamos a ser novios a distancia —comentó la Arcanine, subiendo al sillón que ocupaba el pequeño macho para estar más cerca de él. Gracias a su tamaño, había espacio de sobra para los dos—. ¿Crees que funcionará?

— Por supuesto —respondió con seguridad el pokémon blanco—. La madre de Nuria se enamoró de un chico de Teruel cuando tenía su edad, y como entonces no había ordenadores lo que hacían era hablarse por teléfono. Estaban hablando horas y horas —Sonrió al recordar las peleas que ella solía tener con su padre por el tiempo y dinero que gastaba en las llamadas y las estratagemas cada vez más complicadas que ideaba para poder comunicarse con él—. A ellos les fue bien. ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo nosotros también?

— Sí, tienes razón. Si ellos pueden, nosotros también. No pienso dejar que unos humanos me ganen —dijo ella, tan dispuesta que el Ninetales comenzó a reírse—: Oye, ¿al final se emparejaron? —preguntó, curiosa por saber cómo había acabado la historia de aquella pareja. Había dado por sentado que Nuria era la entrenadora de Petit.

— No, al final rompieron. Verás —explicó cuando vio que la pokémon fruncía el ceño—, cuando llegó el verano, el se subió al pueblo y puso un taller de coches. Ella y él siguieron saliendo un mes más, hasta que ella lo pilló tumbado en la hierba besándose con una chica extranjera, francesa creo, o inglesa, no me acuerdo, que había venido de vacaciones. —Se encogió de hombros y añadió—: Como ves, no lo dejaron por la distancia precisamente.

— No, claro —coincidió la Arcanine, moviendo su cola sobre el tapizado de cuero del asiento hasta que encontró la primera de las nueve colas del kitsune. Él notó el contacto enseguida, y como respuesta comenzó a entrelazarlas suyas alrededor de la de ella al mismo tiempo que frotaban sus mejillas—. Pero tú nunca vas a hacer eso, ¿verdad que no?

— Por supuesto que no —susurró amorosamente en su oído antes de besarla brevemente—. Estaremos lejos, pero sigues siendo mi novia.

Aquella última frase de Petit bajó de repente a Nyla de su nube amorosa, devolviéndola por un momento a la fría realidad. A la mañana siguiente se separarían, y no volverían a verse en persona hasta después de mucho tiempo. Pero enseguida desechó aquel pensamiento e intentó estar alegre. Sólo les quedaban unas pocas horas juntos, y pensaba aprovecharlas al máximo.

— Oye, Petit —dijo de repente, separándose aproximadamente un palmo del rostro del macho. Le parecía una tremenda tontería, pero tenía que decirla de todos modos—. Siento haber eliminado a tu entrenadora.

— Bah, no te preocupes por eso —respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. A uno de los dos lo iban a eliminar de todas formas, y la verdad es que prefiero ser yo.

— Ay, qué bonito… —murmuró Nyla, medio para sí misma, medio para nadie en particular—. ¿Pero por qué, Petit?

— Porque yo puedo volver —contestó, frotando la mitad de sus colas contra la pata de la pokémon, mientras la otra mitad permanecía enredada con la de ella—. Dentro de cinco o diez años volveré a viajar por el país con algún primo o sobrino de Nuria, o a lo mejor otra vez con ella, y entonces es posible que vuelva a combatir en la Liga Pokémon. Pero tú…

La Arcanine bajó la cabeza mientras las palabras de Petit permanecían colgadas en el aire. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Mientras que él tenía unos mil años de vida, ella podría llegar a los veintidós, y eso si tenía suerte. Y como además su entrenadora, como la gran mayoría de participantes en el torneo, no era entrenadora profesional, seguramente no volvería. Todo ello implicaba que, a menos que un familiar de Chari decidiera llevarla consigo en su viaje pokémon, esta sería su primera y única participación en la Liga Pokémon.

— ¿Entonces es cierto que los Ninetales viven mil años? —preguntó Nyla, más por desviar la conversación de aquel tema que porque realmente sintiera curiosidad.

Petit dudó un momento antes de responder:

— Bueno… Sí y no. Es como cuando dices que los seres humanos pueden vivir cien años. Algunos llegan, pero son muy pocos. A nosotros nos pasa lo mismo. La mayoría morimos a los setecientos, ochocientos. Pero hay algunos Ninetales que han llegado a cumplir más de mil doscientos años.

— ¡Mil doscientos años! —repitió Nyla, estupefacta.

— Sí, y entre los nuestros se cuentan leyendas de un Ninetales que llegó a superar los dos mil quinientos. Pero es sólo una leyenda, o al menos eso pienso yo.

Durante unos segundos, Nyla permaneció sentada en su sitio sin decir nada. Le angustiaba pensar que cuando fuera su turno de irse tendría tan sólo veinte años, una nimiedad al lado de la enorme longevidad del Ninetales. Eso quería decir que, de emparejarse y permanecer juntos hasta que la muerte los separase, como decían los humanos al hacerlo, con toda seguridad sería ella la que lo dejara a él. Ligeramente angustiada, trató de imaginar cómo sería la vida de él después de que ella partiera, pero no lo consiguió.

— Sí, eso es lo malo de vivir tanto —dijo el kitsune a su espalda, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Ves morir a todos tus seres queridos mientras sabes que tu hora no llegará hasta dentro de varios siglos. Un conocido mío ha visto pasar a cuarenta y tres generaciones de la misma familia.

Los ojos de la Arcanine se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sentía una punzada de tristeza por aquel pokémon. Tenía que ser terriblemente duro y desolador ver cómo iban partiendo, uno tras otro, todos aquellos a quienes habías amado y con los que habías compartido buenos momentos. Pero en ese momento le pareció que ya estaba bien de hablar de cosas tristes. Era la noche de su cita, al fin y al cabo; así que, de nuevo, intentó cambiar el tema sobre el que hablaban por otro más alegre.

— Entonces, en setenta y tres años que tienes tú, habrás venido a la Liga Pokémon alguna vez antes, ¿no?

— Esta es mi cuarta vez —dijo con evidente orgullo en la voz—. Abuela, madre, tío e hija. Y las cuatro nos han eliminado a la primera —confesó, ligeramente avergonzado por aquella racha tan negativa.

Nyla rio brevemente al oírlo decir aquello, especialmente la manera en que lo había contado, como si no le importara en absoluto no haber ganado nunca ni un solo combate en el torneo. Bueno, seguro que era por eso por lo que no parecía triste cuando hubo acabado el combate aquella tarde. Ya tenía que estar acostumbrado a perder.

― No te preocupes ―dijo ella, pasando su larga pata por la blanca espalda del kitsune―. Seguro que alguna vez pasas de ronda.

― Bueno, es lo suyo, ¿no? ―respondió él, mostrando sus dientes, y añadió―: Claro que antes tendré que llegar.

― Ah, ¿ha habido veces que no has conseguido…?

― Sí, cuatro. Cuatro que sí y cuatro que no. —Se detuvo un momento para colocarse bien el blando pelaje de su pecho y continuó—: Un viaje cada diez años.

Nyla no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por las experiencias del Ninetales. Tenía que haber sido tan bonito haber tenido la oportunidad de haber viajado por todo el país no una, sino nada menos que ocho veces…Seguro que había estado en un montón de sitios que ella ni siquiera había imaginado.

— Anda, cuéntame algo —le pidió Nyla, golpeando suavemente su pata con la de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó Petit.

— Algo sobre tus viajes. No sé. Cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo era esta ciudad cuando llegaste la primera vez?

Los ojos del Ninetales resplandecieron durante una milésima de segundo. Le encantaba hablar de los viajes que había realizado a lo largo de su vida y contar sus combates y anécdotas favoritos, pero como la familia humana con la que vivía no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía y todos los pokémon del pueblo ya estaban hartos de oírlos, nunca tenía una oportunidad de contárselos a nadie.

— Bueno, eso fue en el cincuenta y dos. Entonces yo estaba viajando con Montse, la abuela de mi entrenadora. Llegamos a Madrid siete días antes de…

Así, charlando sobre sus viajes y las experiencias y anécdotas que les habían ocurrido en ellos, fueron pasando las horas de la madrugada sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cesando en la conversación solamente para besarse durante breves pero abundantes espacios de tiempo y una vez para beber agua de la fuente del vestíbulo e ir al servicio en los postes negros de metal que había en la acera enfrente del hotel. Pero cuando volvieron a entrar, ya agotada la conversación anterior y sin ningún tema nuevo, decidieron volver al contacto físico, besándose apasionadamente en los labios y acariciándose durante el resto de la noche. Sus mentes solamente los abarcaban a ellos, permitiéndoles centrarse únicamente en el tierno y dulce contacto de sus labios y en el amor y la calidez que sentían cada vez que sus bocas se tocaban, aunque solo fuera de refilón. El resto del mundo no existía. Para ellos, solamente existían ellos dos.

— Petit? —dijo una voz femenina que sonaba con acento catalán detrás de él cuando el pokémon zorro y la pokémon canina se separaron durante unos segundos, sólo para volver a juntar sus labios acto seguido. Entonces, esperó pacientemente a que terminara el contacto, y cuando lo hizo puso sus dedos entre los dos y los chascó con todas sus fuerzas—. Petit!

El chasquido no sonó demasiado fuerte, pero fue tan imprevisto que fue más que suficiente como para sacar al kitsune de su ensoñación, y sacudió varias veces la cabeza con rapidez para volver a la realidad. Entonces se percató de los dos dedos que había enfrente de él, en el centro de su campo visual, y se alarmó. Se suponía que estaban solos en la recepción, sin contar a la recepcionista, que no contaba de todas formas. Pero entonces, sólo podía ser que…

— Així que estaves aquí, eh? —dijo la misma voz con algo de ternura, y su propietaria bajó su mano para acariciar la parte superior de la cabeza del pokémon—. T'he estat buscant per tot arreu.

El Ninetales sintió cómo se abría un pozo justo debajo de su estómago. No podía ser ella. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que empezaron a besarse. No podía ser tan tarde. De todos modos, decidió levantar la mirada para asegurarse, y cuando lo hubo hecho su mandíbula se descolgó de la sorpresa.

Allí, delante de él, de pie y con cara de estar muerta de sueño, estaba una chica morena, de pelo rizado y estatura media. Su cuerpo era un poco más ancho que el de las chicas de su edad, veintiún años, aunque aparentaba uno o dos más. Llevaba puesta una camiseta roja de mangas cortas, recuerdo de su paso por una de las ciudades que había visitado en su viaje, y una falda de tela vaquera que solamente cubría la mitad superior de sus muslos, dejando el resto de sus piernas, hasta sus tobillos, donde empezaban sus calcetines, a la vista. El pokémon levantó entonces la vista a su cara. Sus esperanzas de estar confundido eran ya casi nulas, pero en cuanto vio sus ojos castaños debajo de su pequeña frente, su nariz chata y sus mejillas rosadas, esta se esfumó por completo. No cabía duda. Era su entrenadora.

— Nuria… —musitó, bajando la cabeza, como si pudiera esconderse de ella simplemente dejando de verla

— Vingui, Petit —dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas y colocando su mano derecha sobre el costado de su pokémon—. Ja és l'hora de marxar.

— ¡No! —chilló él, con tanta fuerza que tanto su entrenadora como la Arcanine dieron un salto atrás, asustadas; y después se abrazó al cuello de su amada. No quería volver a su pueblo. Quería quedarse en el hotel con Nyla. No quería separarse de ella.

— Què et passa, Petit? —preguntó su entrenadora, atónita ante su reacción. Era la primera vez que el Ninetales respondía una orden suya. Pero entonces vio que las patas delanteras del pokémon estaban alrededor del cuello de la Arcanine, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que le ocurría—: ¿Ella es tu novia? —dijo en castellano.

Inmediatamente, la sangre subió a las mejillas de la Arcanine, ruborizándolas. Aquella frase si la había comprendido, pero no porque la hubiera dicho en español, sino porque la había pronunciado a una velocidad normal, al contrario que las anteriores, que había dicho a la misma velocidad con que salen las balas de una ametralladora, fundiendo unas palabras con otras hasta convertirlas en un solo bloque incomprensible. La pokémon miró a la chica nerviosamente, y asintió débilmente.

La muchacha dejó escapar un corto suspiro de desesperación. Vaya mañanita llevaba. Primero no había sonado la alarma de su móvil y se había despertado apenas un cuarto de hora antes de la salida de su autobús, después su pokémon se perdía, y ahora que lo encontraba se negaba a ir con ella. Volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj, y vio que todavía le quedaban nueve minutos. Por suerte para ella su hotel estaba al lado de la estación de autobuses, pero aun así tendría que solucionar aquel asunto por la vía rápida.

— Mira, entenc que no vulguis separar d'ella —dijo la entrenadora en tono comprensivo, agachándose otra vez para estar cara a cara con su pokémon. Su mano derecha se desplazó por el aire hasta alcanzar la mejilla del kitsune, mientras la izquierda tocaba su pokéball, que llevaba colgada del cinturón. Si todo lo demás fallaba, se lo llevaría por la fuerza—. Però podràs seguir veient-la. Podreu parlar per l'ordinador. Serà gairebé com veure-us en persona.

Por un momento Petit pareció dudar, e incluso llegó a colocar por un segundo sus patas delanteras sobre el asiento; pero enseguida volvió a abrazarse a la pokémon. Eso ya lo sabía. Había sido él quien las había oído comentándolo, y el que se lo había dicho a Nyla.

Por su parte, Nuria estuvo a punto de agarrar al pokémon por la nuca y devolverlo a su pokéball. Sólo tenía ocho minutos para llegar hasta el autobús y montarse en él. Pero justo cuando iba a alargar la mano para hacerlo recordó que una de sus amigas siempre había querido visitar Portugal, y si no recordaba mal su rival había dicho que ella vivía al lado de la frontera. Lentamente, sonrió. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Oye, Petit —comenzó a decir, volviendo al castellano para que Nyla también pudiera entenderla, aunque no le hubiera hecho falta. Como todos los humanos, entendía perfectamente a los humanos al margen de la lengua que hablasen—, ¿qué tal si en cuanto llegue intento convencer a mis amigas para bajarnos al sur en agosto?

Tan pronto como su cerebro registró lo que había dicho su entrenadora, las grandes orejas puntiagudas de Petit se erizaron hasta ponerse de punta. ¿De verdad acababa de prometerle que…? Bueno, prometerle no era la palabra exacta, pero al menos se parecía mucho a una promesa. Pero lo importante era que podría verla. Si todo iba bien, podría verla dentro de poco. Esperanzado con ello, fue a quitar sus brazos del cuerpo de Nyla, pero antes de hacerlo la miró interrogativamente.

— Hazlo, Petit —dijo ella con seguridad y una sonrisa dulce. Al igual que a él, Nuria también le había dado esperanzas a ella de que volvieran a verse en un futuro próximo.

Sin tardanza, pero también lentamente, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar nunca (algo que estrictamente era cierto) Petit retiró sus patas del cuello de Nyla, reafirmado en su decisión por la seguridad que ella le había mostrado, y bajó al suelo. Sentía una punzada de tristeza en el corazón por tener que separarse de su querida Arcanine, pero por un momento decidió ignorarla y agradecerle a su entrenadora lo que iba a hacer por ellos poniéndose a dos patas y lamiéndole la barriga. Al principio la chica se rio, e incluso comenzó a rascarle cariñosamente en el mismo lugar; pero enseguida volvieron a entrarle las prisas por llegar a aquel autobús que estaba a punto de perder.

— Ja està bé, Petit —dijo ella con algo de angustia en la voz, empujándole en los hombros para que volviera al suelo, gesto que el pokémon zorro captó inmediatamente. Entonces, la muchacha miró a la Arcanine, y, tras pensarlo un momento, decidió invitarla—: ¿Nos acompañas a… —iba a decir la estación, pero recordó que las normas del hotel le prohibían salir a la calle con un pokémon que no fuera suyo— la puerta?

Sin dudarlo un solo instante, la pokémon canina sacudió vigorosamente su cabeza en vertical, y se colocó al lado de su Ninetales. Caminaban uno junto al otro sobre el níveo suelo de mármol del vestíbulo, con sus colas entrelazadas y mirándose a los ojos con el amor que sentían y la pena por tener que separarse reflejada en ellos. Sus corazones les pesaban dentro de sus pechos, llenos de la tristeza que les producía tener que permanecer alejados el uno del otro, aumentada por el hecho de que apenas habían comenzado su relación. Internamente, los dos deseaban que aquel último momento que se les concedía durara para siempre. Pero, para su desgracia, aquel sencillo y puro deseo era imposible de cumplir. Cuando traspasaron al mismo tiempo la puerta automática del hotel y vieron por el rabillo del ojo que Nuria se había parado enfrente de ellos, supieron que el final había llegado.

— Bé… —murmuró la entrenadora. Quería hacer aquello lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible para ellos, pero cuando veía las caras de pena que tenían, no podía evitar compadecerse de ellos. Sin embargo, por mucho que le hubiera gustado dejar que tuvieran una despedida en condiciones, no tenía el tiempo necesario—. Despedíos, ¿vale?

Durante un segundo, los dos pokémon se miraron fijamente en el más absoluto de los silencios. No sabían qué decirse, y aunque lo hubieran sabido no habrían podido decirlo. La congoja y la angustia ante todos aquellos días alejados que se presentaban ante ellos habían formado un apretado nudo en lo más profundo de sus gargantas, tan grande que les impedía hablar y casi les cortaba la respiración. Detrás de ellos, la chica los observaba también en silencio, planteándose si debía dejarlos un poco más o meter a su pokémon en la pokéball y salir corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

— Adiós, Nyla —dijo Petit, rompiendo el silencio creado, y extendió una pata a la Arcanine—. Buena suerte en la Liga Pokémon.

— Gracias —respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa. Por muy difícil que fuera, quería que los dos se sintieran lo menos tristes posible cuando se separaran—. Cuídate.

— Lo haré —aseguró, y alargó el cuello para frotar su mejilla peluda contra la de la Arcanine, un gesto al que ella no dudó en responder. La miró por un momento, y un suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus labios—. No quiero dejarte, Nyla.

— Yo tampoco. —Su sonrisa fingida se transformó en una expresión de tristeza por un instante, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír—. Pero no te preocupes. Volveremos a vernos.

— Sí… —murmuró Petit, entristecido—. Muy pronto…

Entonces, al mismo tiempo, los dos pokémon proyectaron sus cabezas hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados y las bocas abiertas, hasta que las sintieron cerrando el hueco creado entre ellas. Encajaban a la perfección con la del otro, como si sus morros estuvieran hechos a semejanza entre sí. Pronto, sus lenguas se encontraron, y comenzaron a danzar unidas dentro de sus bocas en una errática e improvisada coreografía dictada por el amor y la pena de tener que verse separados nada más enamorarse e impregnada de los sentimientos que albergaban por el otro. Sus corazones latían con fuerza con la consciencia de que aquellos eran sus últimos momentos juntos en mucho tiempo, que ellos intentaban ignorar, aunque les resultaba imposible.

Si pudieran quedarse así por toda la eternidad…

La pata delantera derecha de Petit se deslizó por la parte interna de la pata delantera izquierda de Nyla, frotando suavemente su piel cubierta de corto pelo rojo, al mismo tiempo que su lengua rozaba el paladar de la Arcanine, lo que le produjo una repentina sensación placentera que ella resolvió gimiendo en su boca, no con demasiada fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente como para que no pudiera oír el débil sonido mecánico que hizo la pokéball del kitsune al volver a su tamaño normal. Pero él sí lo oyó, y, muy a su pesar, decidió poner fin al beso antes de que lo hiciera su entrenadora. Aquel sería el peor final posible para su noche.

Sintiendo un gran peso en su corazón, Petit desenredó su lengua de la de la Arcanine, y la devolvió rápidamente a su boca mientras dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro cargado de resignación. Nyla se dio cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba, y, aunque no dijo nada, también comenzó a retirarse. Lentamente, sus labios se fueron cerrando mientras sus lenguas se permitían un último jugueteo entre ellas, intentando aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que les quedaba, que rápidamente fue cortado y sustituido por un contacto labial al que el sonido metálico del dedo de la chica al tocar el botón blanco en el centro de la pokéball se encargó de poner fin, muy a su pesar; aunque lo hicieron con mucha reticencia y sólo después de un largo segundo.

Durante el segundo siguiente, los dos pokémon solamente se miraron a los ojos, contemplando en ellos la su añoranza por el otro que sentían sólo con pensar que iban a estar alejados, aunque todavía siguieran allí. Los ojos de los dos brillaban, cubiertos por una fina capa de líquido que reflejaba la luz amarilla de las farolas, proveniente de las muchas lágrimas que intentaban contener, si bien no lo lograban por completo: una minúscula gotita transparente se deslizaba por el morro del kitsune, buscando el suelo mientras empapaba su níveo pelaje en su ruta.

— Cierra los ojos y te besaré —murmuró con voz entrecortada y llana de pena.

— ¿Cómo…? — dijo ella, sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Cómo pretendía…? ¿No sabía ya que ella no se lo permitiría?

— Es una canción humana —explicó él, malinterpretando lo que quería decir la Arcanine—. La madre de Nuria y su novio solían escucharla, y cuando lo hacían siempre se besaban. —Tragó saliva y, mirando de reojo a su entrenadora, recitó el siguiente verso—: Mañana te echaré de menos.

— Petit… —murmuró Nyla, emocionada. Aquellas palabras tan dulces y románticas hacían latir su corazón con la excitación de saberse amada por el Ninetales, aunque no fueran suyas, sino de un humano. Embargada por el amor, proyectó su cuello hacia delante y besó al Ninetales en los labios por última vez.

Tras sentir el dulce contacto, el Ninetales desconectó su cerebro, intentando aprovecar al máximo el breve instante que le daban para recrearse en los cientos de sensaciones que lo asaltaban. Amor, felicidad, plenitud… estaban allí, pero también la tristeza, la pena, la frustración, la congoja… Intentando centrarse sólo en las positivas, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus patas traseras, permitiendo a la pokémon canina llevar el control del beso, como ambos preferían.

Entonces, de repente, una luz rojiza y una familiar calidez rodearon el cuerpo del kitsune, aunque al tener los ojos cerrados solamente pudo percatarse de la calidez. Con resignación, estiró las patas traseras y retrajo su cuerpo para separarse de ella. No quería que lo último que sintiera fuera su boca disolviéndose lentamente en el aire mientras su cuerpo se convertía en un brillante haz rojo de energía que entraba dentro de su pokéball.

Cuando sintió los labios del pokémon blanco despegándose de los suyos, Nyla dejó escapar un largo suspiro, a medias enamorado y a medias desesperado; y abrió los ojos, aunque no quería mirar. Había notado un ligero aumento de temperatura en el morro de Petit, y como pokémon doméstica que era sabía perfectamente lo que ello significaba: al fin había llegado el momento que ninguno quería que llegase jamás, el de su despedida. Alzó los ojos, intentando evitar que se le escapasen las lágrimas, y delante de ellos apareció la menuda silueta del Ninetales, cubierta de luz roja, tan intensa que apenas le permitía distinguir sus rasgos. Sin embargo, sí podía ver que estaba sentado en el suelo, con sus nueve colas ondeando a pesar de que no soplaba ni la más mínima racha de viento en la calle. Su rostro aparecía rematado por una expresión incomprensiblemente tranquila para el momento que estaba viviendo, con los labios finamente separados en una serena sonrisa y una mirada, firmemente clavada en los ojos de la Arcanine, que irradiaba tranquilidad. Pero aquella serenidad aparente que mostraba no podía estar más lejos de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. En realidad, lloraba por dentro, y deseaba con firmeza poder liberarse del lazo carmesí que le ataba a la pequeña esfera roja y blanca, pero sabía muy bien desde hacía años que aquello era completamente imposible. Por eso había decidido aparentar estar tranquilo y tener esperanza, para intentar hacerle más llevadero aquel mal trago a su querida pokémon.

— ¡Petit! —gritó ella, echándose sobre sus patas traseras y abalanzándose sobre él en el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, fundiéndose con la luz escarlata que brillaba a su alrededor; como si así, asiéndolo entre sus patas, pudiera protegerlo de su entrenadora y de tener que irse. Pero, como era evidente, no lo logró: su largo cuerpo pasó limpiamente a través del rayo de luz, y cayó sobre su vientre en los adoquines de piedra de la acera, justo al lado de la pierna derecha de la chica.

— Recuerda… —murmuró él, dando comienzo al último de los versos que quería dedicarle antes de partir. Su voz se oía entrecortada y cada vez más débil, aunque no era porque le costara pronunciarlas, sino porque a cada segundo que pasaba se convertía más en energía. A su alrededor, la luz roja finalmente lo engulló por completo, y el pokémon sintió un fuerte estirón en sus cuartos traseros cuando comenzó a volver dentro de su pokéball. En ese momento su fachada se rompió; y estiró sus patas delanteras hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que sus rasgos se transformaban en una expresión de dolor y angustia que la Arcanine nunca llegó a ver, tapada como estaba por el brillo escarlata— que te seré fiel.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante cuando el flujo de energía que nacía del interior de la pequeña esfera volvió por completo a su interior, arrastrando con él al pequeño Ninetales. Durante el segundo siguiente, ni la Arcanine, que miraba que miraba con un nudo de pena en la garganta el lugar en el que había desaparecido su novio, ni la chica, se movieron ni un solo milímetro. Una solitaria lágrima comenzó a descender por el rostro de la Arcanine, multiplicándose hasta el infinito en forma de minúsculas gotitas a medida que pasaba por los pelos que cubrían su cara. Se había ido. Petit se había ido.

Inesperadamente, la pokémon advirtió que alguien la estaba tocando, pues sentía un contacto cálido en su mejilla izquierda. Levemente intrigada, levantó la mirada para mirar a través del velo de líquido que cubría, y se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro de la entrenadora, que estaba acuclillada, borroso por las lágrimas que había retenido en sus ojos, apenas veinte centímetros por delante del suyo. ¿Qué quería? ¿No tenía un autobús que coger? Sin embargo, todavía se sorprendió más cuando oyó que le hablaba, en un tono que sin duda pretendía reconfortarla:

— No te preocupes. —Sus labios se curvaron con rapidez en una cálida sonrisa, y su mano comenzó a rascar la mejilla de la pokémon de arriba abajo, mientras se maravillaba de la suavidad de su pelaje—. Volveréis a veros. —Colocó un dedo encima de su dura nariz negra y añadió—: Te lo prometo.

Nyla lo pensó durante un momento, y después sonrió. Ya sabía que iba a ocurrir, porque había estado allí cuando se lo había prometido a Petit, pero ahora lo oía de sus labios, y su voz sonaba completamente sincera. Contagiada, la chica también sonrió, y, después de darle una palmadita de despedida en el hombro derecho, se levantó como si tuviera un muelle en los zapatos y echó a correr a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas hacia la estación de autobuses. Por fortuna para ella, estaba en la esquina de la misma calle, a apenas cincuenta metros en línea recta. Si se daba prisa, no tendría problemas en llegar antes de que saliera; pero sería por un minuto y medio, dos como mucho. Mientras tanto, la Arcanine observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión la alocada carrera de la entrenadora, y por un momento deseó que no fuera demasiado tarde, aunque solo fuera porque así Petit estaría antes en su casa y podrían hablar por el ordenador.

Tan pronto como la silueta de la chica desapareció al cruzar la puerta del enorme edificio gris, unos quince segundos después, la pokémon se echó al suelo, completamente desganada. Cerró los ojos un instante, y cuando fue a abrirlos otra vez descubrió que no podía. El sueño, al que había conseguido mantener a raya hasta aquel instante, volvía ahora con fuerzas renovadas para atacarla, y por poco cumple su objetivo. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse dormida en medio de la calle. Si lo hacía, su entrenadora sabría que no había vuelto como le dio que lo haría, y si la conocía bien era seguro que la castigaría sin hablar con Petit durante una semana por lo menos. Ese pensamiento le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para sobreponerse a las enormes ganas de dormir que sentía, y abrió los ojos con determinación. Al hacerlo, su mirada quedó justo enfrente de la luna, y su blanca silueta redonda, a punto de ocultarse tras los edificios de la otra acera de la calle, le recordó al Ninetales, y esbozó una sonrisa. Los dos eran del mismo color blanco, y los dos estaban a punto de desaparecer, aunque sabía muy bien que ambos acabarían volviendo.

Cansada y tambaleante, la pokémon volvió a entrar en el hotel, caminando con pasos cortos y lentos. Ahora sólo tenía que volver antes de que su entrenadora se despertara. Por pura curiosidad, miró las agujas del reloj de la recepción al pasar por delante de ella: la aguja corta estaba abajo del todo, y la larga apuntaba a la derecha, pero también un poquito hacia arriba. Aquello significaba que estaba segura. Chari nunca se despertaba antes de que la aguja pequeña apuntara a la izquierda del todo, al menos en verano.

Lenta y tambaleante, Nyla comenzó a subir las escaleras. El cansancio que sentía la retrasaba, haciéndola detenerse cada pocos escalones; y tras la tercera pausa comenzó a colocar dos patas en lugar de una en cada escalón, intentando ganar estabilidad para no caer y ralentizando aún más su ritmo. Tenía que haber cogido el ascensor, se dijo en más de una ocasión. Pero de todos modos no hubiera sabido cómo utilizarlo, así que aunque se hubiera subido se habría visto obligada a usar las escaleras.

Seis minutos y cuatro pausas después, las patas de la cansada Arcanine tocaron por fin la blanda alfombra burdeos que cubría el suelo del rellano del sexto piso. Una sonrisa de satisfacción distorsionada por el cansancio asomó a su rostro, y, jadeando y resoplando, se derrumbó sobre la moqueta con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cansada y soñolienta como para soportar su propio peso. Por un momento se planteó dormir allí aquella noche. Estaba en el mismo piso que su entrenadora, ella la vería en cuanto saliera de la habitación, y además el suelo era blandito y calentito. Pero, sin embargo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió rechazar aquella idea e intentar llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Recurriendo a toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, y después de muchos segundos y varios intentos, las gruesas patas de la Arcanine lograron por fin levantar su largo cuerpo del suelo y mantenerlo sobre ellas, aunque de un modo muy inestable, ya que temblaban y amenazaban con ceder en cualquier instante. Moviendo una pata cada vez y asegurándose de que estaba bien apoyada antes de levantar la siguiente, se puso en camino, poniendo mucho cuidado en no volver a caer. Si lo hacía, ni siquiera se molestaría en intentar levantarse.

Por fin, tras un minuto de camino por el pasillo, Nyla se encontró frente a las dos puertas enfrentadas que se abrían en su extremo, marcadas con el número seiscientos seis y seiscientos doce, respectivamente. Durante un momento, la pokémon las miró, desconcertada. ¿Y ahora cuál era la suya? No lograba recordarlo, y no podía deducirlo porque las dos puertas eran idénticas y no sabía qué número correspondía a su cuarto. Pasío la mirada alternativamente de la una a la otra varias veces, y finalmente tomó la decisión salomónica de acostarse en el centro del pasillo, sobre la alfombra y a la misma distancia de las dos puertas. No acertaría, pero tampoco podía fallar.

Emitiendo un gruñido de cansancio, la Arcanine se tumbó, o mejor dicho se dejó caer sobre la moqueta, y en cuanto la sintió bajo su costado cerró los ojos y se durmió al instante, agotada por el duro combate que había tenido por la tarde y su larguísima cita con el Ninetales. En sueños, esbozó una sonrisa.

Mañana le esperaba un duro día de entrenamiento, pero hasta que llegara sería feliz, corriendo y charlando con Petit en el mundo de sus sueños.

* * *

**Yo no hablo catalán, así que lo que sale es del traductor de Google. Me imagino que habrá una cantidad de horrores lingüísticos impresionante, así que si hablas catalán y encuentras algún error no dudes en corregirme. Lo cambiaré en cuanto tenga tiempo.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	8. Please Please Me

**¡Buenas!**

**Hoy, 22 de marzo, es un día grande para los fans de los Beatles. Tal día como hoy, hace 50 años, salió a la venta su primer LP, Please Please Me. Y esta es precisamente la historia que os traigo hoy. ¡A disfrutar!**

**Disclaimer: No poseo, etc.**

* * *

**Álbum: Please Please Me Autor: Lennon-McCartney. Año:1963**

* * *

El viejo reloj de pared marcó las siete, y, tras dos largos segundos, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, dio siete sonoras campanadas, una detrás de otra, tan próximas que casi se pisaban entre sí. El mago levantó por un momento los ojos del papel que leía, lleno de los trucos que iba a representar aquel día, y se levantó vigorosamente de su silla.

Había llegado la hora de su actuación.

Colocándose bien la alta chistera negra que cubría su corto cabello castaño, caminó con rapidez hasta el espejo situado al otro lado de su camerino y se miró en él, buscando arrugas en el elegante traje negro de lino que vestía. En los siete años largos que llevaba actuando en los teatros había aprendido que resultado de una actuación dependía en buena medida de la impresión que creara en los espectadores, así que tenía que estar impecable. Usando los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, se alisó un pequeño pliegue en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se recolocó el clavel rojo que llevaba en el ojal y, ayudándose de una pequeña regla, giró su pajarita rosa hasta que estuvo en línea recta con el cuello de su camisa. Asintió con la cabeza, y dio un paso atrás, satisfecho. Sólo entonces recogió su pañuelo y su baraja de encima de la mesita, y, dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Vamos, chico —dijo cuando su mano se posó sobre el picaporte, sin girar la cabeza ni mirar atrás—. Ya es la hora.

Desde la silla en la que dormitaba, en la esquina menos iluminada del camerino, su pokémon, un joven Abra al que había puesto el nombre de Salabim, sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a bajarla. Ya lo sabía. Precisamente habían sido las siete campanadas del reloj las que se habían encargado de poner fin a su plácida siesta de seis horas. Pero, como todal las tardes, el pokémon psíquico no se movió ni un milímetro de la posición sentada que mantenía, sino que se limitó a conectar su mente con la de su entrenador. Ya se teletransportaría a su lado cuando estuviera en el escenario.

Por su perte, el mago, que ya conocía la rutina de su pokémon, salió de su camerino y, tras cerrar la puerta con doble vuelta de llave, por si las moscas, comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en el espectáculo que iba a dar, y más concretamente en el público. ¿Qué clase de espectadores tendría aquella noche? A grandes rasgos, se podía dividir en tres clases diferentes según su edad: parejas mayores que venían a cenar mientras se divertían con las representaciones que ofrecía el teatro, niños pequeños a los que sus padres habían traído para pasar una noche en familia, y los verdaderos aficionados a la magia. Así llamaba él al heterogéneo grupo de adultos de ambos sexos que nunca faltaban en cada actuación y conocían cada uno de los trucos que empleaba, hasta el punto de que más de uno había logrado desentrañar alguno de ellos. Ellos eran, obviamente, el público más exigente y más difícil de satisfacer; y también aquellos a los que él dedicaba más tiempo y esfuerzo. Por mucho que le gustara la sonrisa que generaban sus trucos en los rostros de los niños, el pequeño círculo de fans era el sostén de su actuación, y debía mantenerlo pasa que el director lo mantuviera en nómina. Pero aún había otra razón por la que se esforzaba más con ellos: su sonrisa y sus aplausos valían mil veces más que los de los demás.

Mientras pensaba en ello, llegó a la pequeña puerta de madera que comunicaba el pasillo con el escenario. Al verla, salió insantáneamente de sus pensamientos, y, tras comprobar por última vez que tenía todo su equipamiento, abrió la puerta y entró.

Una vez sobre las tablas, lo primero que captó su atención fue el pésimo estado que presentaban los largos tablones, con grandes manchas rojizas por toda su superficie, e incluso algunas de menor tamaño habían llegado hasta la blanca pared del fondo. El mago suspiró, impresionado. Había oído desde su camino los fuertes abucheos y silbidos que el público le había dedicado al humorista que actuaba antes de él, pero nunca habría imaginado que habrían llegado al punto de tirarle tomates. Por un instante, sintió una punzada de solidaridad con él. Sabía muy bien lo duro que era fracasar tan estrepitosamente en su primera actuación.

— Vamos a comernos el escenario, chico —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro del tablado.

Aquellas palabras de ánimo iban dirigidas tanto a sí mismo como a su Abra, que se había teletransportado allí cuando había sentido que su entrenador abría la puerta de entrada, y que asintió con seguridad al oírlas. Sin embargo, en su voz se adivinaba un ligero deje de nerviosismo. El monólogo sin gracia de antes debía de haber encendido al público, lo que haría que fueran más impacientes e intolerantes con los pequeños fallos que indudablemente cometería. Rezó brevemente para que no quedara nadie del espectáculo anterior en las sillas, y le hizo una señal al tramoyista que esperaba sobre un pequeño pasillo de tablas creado ex profeso para que levantara el telón.

— ¿Cómo lo ves? —preguntó, girándose hacia el pequeño pokémon felino para hacerle la misma pregunta de siempre—. ¿Difícil?

Por toda respuesta, Salabim se limitó a asentir con un pequeño gesto al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer delante de él la mesilla que usaba su entrenador para guardar todos aquellos aparatos que no podía meter en su camerino por falta de espacio, pero que necesitaba para sus rutinas. El mago suspiró, y le dio las gracias levantando el brazo derecho a la altura del hombro con el dedo pulgar visiblemente estirado. Iba a necesitar hacer uso de toda su artillería pesada si pretendía impresionarlos.

— Damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por su paciencia —sonó la conocida voz del tramoyista, llena de la emoción que pretendía transmitir al público para crearles así un interés en lo que iba a ocurrir, aunque también algo distorsionada y con un tono más agudo de lo normal debido a los altavoces que usaba. Al oírla, el mago levantó la mirada a la gruesa cortina escarlata que le separaba de sus espectadores y que ya comenzaba a levantarse, y respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse—. ¡Nuestro teatro se enorgullece de presentarles en exclusiva al ilusionista, al gran prestidigitador, al hombre que les mostrará prodigios que les asombrarán y pondrán patras arriba todo lo que conocían! —Hizo una pausa dramática, en la cual la abartura del telón ya permitía verle las piernas, y exclamó con toda su fuerza—: ¡Señoras y señores, demos un fuerte aplauso para recibir a Dedir el mago!

Inmediatamente, el público prorrumpió en aplausos de bienvenida que resonaron en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la cortina roja se levantaba hasta arriba del todo, dejándole frente a frente con los espectadores, a los que escrutó con rapidez y ojo profesional, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No había ni un solo niño (lógico, teniendo en cuenta que era verano y seguramente estarían en la playa de vacaciones), pero sí muchísimos aficionados. Aquella podía ser la actuación más difícil de su vida… pero, por suerte, tenía algunos trucos que se encargarían de sacarle del apuro.

— Muy buenas tardes, damas y caballeros —comenzó a recitar en tono cordial y cercano la presentación que siempre usaba al principio de sus actuaciones desde la primera, hacía tres años. Le gustaba, pero últimamente había comenzado a pensar que tal vez debería cambiarla. A fin de cuentas, seguro que más de un espectador ya podría repetirla de memoria—. Muchas gracias por escogerme para llevarles algo de entretenimiento en esta cálida tarde de verano. ¿Saben?, —comenzó a gesticular animadamente con las manos y a caminar de un lado a otro del escenario, intentando ganarse al público y meterlo de lleno en su función—. La magia es sin duda una de las profesiones más antiguas del mundo, tal vez incluso la más antigua. Lo siento, chicas. —Aquella frase fue seguida con algunas risas socarronas—. Todas las tribus tenían su mago particular que debía asegurarles la caza y protegerlos contra las enfermedades. Pero con la llegada de la civilización pasaron a ser nada más que gente que era capaz de hacer cosas extraordarias, que asombraban a la gente por su apariencia de imposibles. Y eso —se detuvo en el centro del escenario, enfrente de la mesilla— es lo que voy a hacer yo, si me dan la oportunidad. Ahora, sin más dilación, el primer truco que haré ante ustedes es…

Entonces, de improviso, su Abra, que hasta entonces había estado levitando al fondo del escenario como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él, comenzó a flotar lentamente hacia él, y se detuvo cuando estuvo delante de él, mirando a los espectadores con brazo derecho extendido a un lado a la misma altura que sus hombros en un claro gesto para que se detuviera. Inmediatamente, el mago comprendió lo que ocurría: su pokémon quería hacer un truco. Parpadeó un momento, sorprendido; y enseguida le transmitió su aprobación por medio del pensamiento. Gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, los trucos del pequeño pokémon felino resultaban mucho más impresionantes que cualquiera de los que él pudiera hacer con sus barajas y pañuelos de colores.

— Vaya, señoras y señores, parece que mi pokémon tiene algo preparado. Estoy creando escuela, ¿eh? —dijo a modo de chiste, y algunas personas rieron la gracia—. Permanezcan atentos, porque puedo asegurarles que lo que verán será algo muy especial.

Una vez terminada la presentación, se agachó detrás de la mesilla, de la que sacó un lingote de un pesado metal plateado, un plato con agua y un calentador, qure colocó debajo del bloque metálico y encendió, mientras el murmullo del público, espoleado por la curiosidad, llegaba a sus oídos. Comprobó una vez más que todo estaba a punto para el próximo número, especialmente que el agua quedara oculta a la vista, y se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo de ver cómo su Abra, rodeado de un pálido halo de color azul eléctrico que le daba un aire sobrenatural, pero sin mover un solo músculo, hacía levitar los contenidos de tres copas, una de ron, otra de agua y otra de refresco de naranja, haciendo caso omiso a las protrestas de sus dueños. Pero no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse. Se las devolvería enseguida tal y como las había cogido.

Manteniendo su posición sin desplazarse usolo milímetro, transformó los tres líquidos en sendas esferas de colores, que hizo volar por el techo de la sala siguiendo un patrón aparentemente aleatorio, aunque en realidad formaba una intrincada y bellísima curva de una gran complejidad matemática, mientras los espectadores las seguían con la mirada, asombrados por sus habilidades y lo fácil que lo hacía parecer. Pero, por supuesto, no lo era, y bajo el semblante sin cambios externos del Abra había en realidad una gran concentración y estrés mental necesarios para que ninguna de las tres esferas cayera al suelo o dejara de moverse como debiera. Era un esfuerzo agotador, pero no dejaba que eso se proyectara al exterior. Produciría un mayor efecto si todos pensaban que no le suponía ningún esfuerzo.

Pasados unos veinte segundos, Salabim dejó de mover las bolas por el aire, y decidió colocarlas en fila delante de él, tomándose unos segundos para descansar y tomar aire. Después, hizo dos movimientos circulares con los brazos, como si estuviera nadando a estilo mariposa; y al instante las frágiles esferas comenzaron a alargarse, estirándose altededor del pequeño (aunque grande para los Abra) cuerpo del pokémon hasta que lo tuvieron rodeado por completo. Dio una orden mental, y los tres anillos recién creados comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos, colisionando muchas veces los unos con los otros, pero sin perder la forma cada vez que lo hacían, traspasando a los otros dos como si no estuvieran allí y fueran sólo ilusiones creadas por la mente del Abra. Siguió haciendo aquello otros veinte segundos, y cuando hubieron transcurrido los detuvo ante la asombrada mirada del público. Alguien del fondo inició un aplauso, pero él lo silenció enseguida al fundir lentamente las tres bebidas en una sola esfera de un color indefinido, aunque parecía una extraña mezcla entre naranja y marrón, que flotaba a su alrededor sin caer, impulsada solamente por sus poderes psíquicos. En ese momento, todos los espectadores, su entrenador incluido, lo miraban extasiados, y los tres que le habían aportad el material hacía tiempo que habían olvidado sus bebidas, completamente absorbidos por el espectáculo del pokémon psíquico.

Sin previo aviso, una segunda esfera transparente de menor tamaño que la primera comenzó a aparecer en la pared frontal, creciendo conforme disminuía el tamaño de la esfera madre y su color se oscurecía paulatinamente. Cuando estuvo completamente formada, a su lado comenzó a crecer otra idéntica, aunque ahora de un marrón transparente que reflejaba la luz del mismo color sobre el cuerpo del pokémon. Se teletransportó fuera de la gran pelota líquida, que ya era demasiado pequeña como para contenerle, e hizo crecer la que estaba formando hasta que ambas tuvieron el mismo tamaño. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro. Ya era hora de devolverle el protagonismo a su entrenador.

Con un último movimiento de su brazo, esta vez del izquierdo, las tres volvieron a danzar por el aire, esta vez girando en torno a un eje a medida que avanzaban, como si fueran minúsculos planetas en su órbita alrededor de una estrella imaginaria. Hizo que cada una volviera al vaso del que había salido, y, cuando estuvieron completamente dentro de las paredes de vidrio, puso fin al truco, desvaneciendo el halo azul que lo rodeaba para indicarlo. Toda la sala permaneció en silencio durante un instante, y enseguida prorrumpió en un estruendoso torrente de aplausos, a los que Salabim respondió saludando teatralmente, como si fuera un actor de teatro. Aplausos. El sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Pero no eran para él, de modo que se colocó unos gruesos guantes de goma y, con sumo cuidado, procedió a colocar el lingote de metal, ahora fundido y con un débil resplandor rojo a su alrededor, sobre la mesa.

— Damas y caballeros —dijo una vez se hubieron calmado los aplausos al mismo tiempo que se mojaba a conciencia los dedos de la mano izquierda en el plato de agua que mantenía oculto a la vista—. Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado el pequeño espectáculo que mi pokémon ha decidido improvisar. —Aquella frase levantó algunos murmullos, principalmente de aquellos que pensaban que lo tenía preparado—. Pero ahora me toca a mí hacer mis trucos, que para eso me pagan. —Alguien rio, y él señaló el metal fundido con un gesto teatral—. ¿Qué pensarían si yo les dijera que puedo meter la mano en plomo fundido sin quemarme?

Sin darle tiempo al público a reaccionar, sacó un vaso de agua de debajo de la mesa y la echó rápidamente sobre el metal, que al tocarlo se convirtió al instante en una nube blanca de vapor y una miríada de minúsculas gotitas que saltaron sobre las tablas de madera, de manera similar a como ocurre al freír algún alimento en aceite hirviendo.

— No hay truco —afirmó, moviendo la cabeza; algo que todo el mundo acababa de ver—. Pues bien…

Remojándose por última vez los dedos, los sacó del agua e introdujo la punta con rapidez en el contenedor del plomo, sonriendo mientras los mantenía dentro durante un segundo y daba gracias a la televisión por mostrarle que aquello era posible. Transcurrido aquel tiempo, los sacó con un gesto rápido y los mostró a la audiencia con una sonrisa. Para su asombro, estaban igual que cuando habían entrado, como si nunca hubieran estado dentro de aquel infierno de metal líquido.

Inmediatamente, el mago saludó al público, dándoles las gracias mientras una salva de aplausos caía sobre él. Tan pronto como los oyó, el gozo se desbocó en su corazón. Le estaban aplaudiendo. Les estaba gustando lo que hacía. Quería saltar y celebrarlo, pero se forzó a contener aquellos sentimientos, más propios de un mago primerizo que de uno que ya llevaba tres años actuando, y a seguir con su actuación diciéndose que no habría más de sus queridas ovaciones si no lo hacía.

— Pero esto no es lo único que puedo hacer. ¿A cuántos de ustedes les gustaría ser capaces de ver el futuro, como los Xatu?

Inmediatamente, todos los espectadores levantaron la mano, salvo dos o tres mujeres mayores. Normal. ¿Quién no querría saber los eventos futuros antes de que ocurrieran? Sobre todo la combinación de la lotería o de las quinielas. Todos pagarían millones por conocerlas.

— Pues bien; yo, después de entrenarme en secreto con un compañero mío al que conocí en las Ruinas Alfa, comencé a tener visiones extrañas, que pronto descubrí que eran del futuro. — Hizo un pase misterioso con las manos y sacó de su bolsillo un papel y un bolígrafo—. Díganme nombres de personajes famosos, si son tan amables. Los escribiré en papelitos, y adivinaré cuál saldrá antes de leerlo.

— ¡Joseph Gardiol! —gritó alguien desde el fondo, y él lo apuntó en un papel. El nuevo entrenador del Rácing Esmalte se había convertido en una celebridad en apenas unos pocos meses, desde que cogió al equipo en posiciones de descenso a siete puntos de la salvación y en cinco meses había logrado llevarlo a posiciones de competición internacional.

— ¡La profesora Encina! —exclamó otro.

— La profesora Encina —repitió él, pero volvió a apuntar el nombre de Joseph Gardiol.

— ¡Oryza! —gritó una voz de mujer desde un lateral.

Inmediatamente la sala se quedó muda. Evidentemente, no había leído en la prensa que la científica había sido arrestada el día anterior en una operación contra la pornografía pokémon que también había salpicado a su amiga Trufa, aunque de momento no había cargos contra ella. Por supuesto que ella había negado todos los cargos, pero todo lo que pudiera decir al respecto había perdido todo su valor cuando se difundió que estaba viendo un vídeo de contenido pokéfilo cuando la detuvieron.

— Oryza —repitió el mago, no sin reticencias; y escribió por tercera vez el nombre del entrenador de fútbol en el papel—. ¿Alguien más? ¡Venga, que necesito unos cuantos!

En pocos minutos, y con la ayuda de sus espectadores, el mago consiguió reunir doce papeles diferentes, aunque en realidad todos contenían el mismo nombre. Los arrugó todos hasta convertirlos en papelitos, y entonces hizo subir a una mujer al escenario para que eligiera uno al azar. Una vez lo hizo, guardó los otros once en su bolsillo y, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano en la frente para que pareciera que realmente estaba concentrado en averiguar la respuesta, dijo en voz alta y clara para que todos lo oyeran:

— Mis poderes me dicen que esta pelotita contendrá el nombre de Joseph Gardiol.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la mujer jugueteó un poco con el papelito antes de abrirlo. No creía que fuera a acertar, más que nada porque era una probabilidad contra once. Pero cuando estuvo completamente abierto y sus ojos vieron el nombre escrito en el papel, el asombro se adueñó de su rostro.

— Es Joseph Gardiol —dijo, y bajó del escenario mientras el público le dedicaba una nueva ovación que le llenó de felicidad e hizo remontar su autoestima, al igual que la anterior. A su lado, su pokémon negaba con la cabeza mientras reía, divertido. Anda que el día que descubrieran cómo lograba adivinar el personaje…

— Muy bien —dijo una vez que el alboroto se hubo calmado. Para mi siguiente truco necesitaré un voluntario.

— Yo misma —se ofreció una chica joven, subiendo al escenario.

— Muchas gracias —dijo él, y sacó una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo. La extendió ante la chica y dijo—: Escoge una; la que más te guste.

Ella hizo exactamente lo que le pidió, y escogió una del centro.

— Muy bien —dijo él, y volvió a recomponer la baraja—. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es…

Así, durante la siguiente hora y cuarto, el mago fue ejecutando trucos cada vez más asombrosos y complejos ante su audiencia, incluido uno nuevo que nunca había probado antes y que consistía nada más y nada menos que en usar un soplete para cortar en dos una moneda y hacerla reaparecer entera en su bolsillo; y cada vez que lograba ejecutar uno con éxito recibía a cambio una ronda de aplausos que le hacían sentirse en la cima del mundo, como si fuera el rey absoluto del planeta y no hubiera nadie que pudiera apartarle de su trono.

Ellos no lo sabían pero eso era precisamente lo que él quería obtener de sus actuaciones. No quería el dinero, ni la fama, ni los artículos elogiando sus números que de vez en cuando aparecían en las revistas especializadasen el género. Solamente quería que le aplaudieran, que le dijeran con el sonido de sus palmadas que había conseguido llevar a buen puerto el truco que se había propuesto, y nada más que eso.

Y es que, por increíble que pareciera, en su infancia había sido un niño extremadamente patoso, que nunca lograba terminar algo sin añadirle una buena cantidad de distracciones y errores que le impedían lograr el resultado que él deseaba. Evidentemente, aquello hacía que sus estudios fueran de mal en peor, suspendiendo a menudo sus exámenes y forzándole a repetir curso en dos ocasiones. Para entonces, tanto sus padres como sus profesores ya lo daban como un caso perdido, incapaz de hacer nada bien y que probablemente pasaría toda su vida como oficinista en una empresa de poca monta. Pero entonces él se rebeló. Estaba harto de que todos asumieran que no podía hacer nada bien, y para refutarles se decidió a dominar la habilidad más difícil que pudiera y, tras una breve reflexión entre el modelismo y la magia, se decidió por esta última. A fin de cuentas, si lo conseguía, tal vez le sirviera para desarrollar una carrera profesional en el futuro.

Tras muchas y largas tardes de entrenamiento con una vieja caja de magia que le habían regalado en su noveno cumpleaños, logró un trabajo en el teatro de su pueblo. Pero entonces llegó el golpe más duro: sus padres se oponían a ello. Ellos querían que fuese ingeniero, o médico; y nunca habían aceptado que se dedicara a dar espectáculos de magia en un teatro, aunque fuera en el más famoso de Ciudad Mayólica. Nunca le habían perdonado por ello, y por ello nunca habían acudido a ver sus actuaciones. Y eso era algo que él no entendía. Ellos querían que al menos fuera capaz de hacer algo bien, y tras mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué ahora le daban la espalda y actuaban como si no existiera?

Aquella actituds de sus padres le había dolido profundamente, y su rechazo a su profesión se había llevado consigo toda su autoestima. Aparentaba estar alegre en el escenario, pero fuera de él aparecía su verdadero ser, lleno de tristeza y dolor.

Por eso necesitaba los aplausos del público. Por patético que pudiera parecer, sacaba toda su escasa autoestima de ellos.

Mucho antes de lo que esperaba, llegó la hora del final de su actuación. El telón comenzó a bajar, forzándole a decir aquellas palabras de despedida que tanto odiaba, pero que fueron recibidas con una estruendosa ovación que le llevó por última vez a su cima, al pico de placer que tanto añoraba cuando no estaba sobre el escenario. Cuando la gran cortina bajó por completo, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero mirando por la apertura del telón a las personas que abandonaban la sala. Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, pero siempre que salían al escenario lo hacía con la esperanza de ver allí a sus padres. Pero, como todos los días, su espera fue en vano, y cuando salió el último espectador se hizo evidente que tampoco habían venido hoy.

— Hoy tampoco han venido —musitó en tono de tristeza, intentando aguantar una lágrima.

A su lado, su piokémon se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a pasarle la mano por la espalda para consolarle. Al igual que él, sabía que era muy improbable, por no decir casi imposible, que eso ocurriera. Pero, sin embargo, no podía ver a su entrenador en aquel estado, y por eso le mandó el mismo mensaje telepático esperanzador de siempre.

— Sí, tienes razón —dijo el mago, secándose una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla—. Tal vez el próximo día vengan.

* * *

**Sobre lo de Oryza... Bueno, la verdad es que estoy cansado de que me salga cuando entro en el Dream world, así que decidí tomarme una pequeña venganza ;). Lo siento si alguien se ha molestado.**

**Respecto a la siguiente historia, ya llevo aproximadamente la mitad, así que debería salir pronto. Ya sería la número nueve. Number nine, number nine...**


	9. Revolution 9

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Llegamos al noveno One-Shot de la colección, Revolution 9. El tema más largo de todo el repertorio de los Beatles, con ocho minutos y veintidós segundos, y definitivamente también el más extraño.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo pokémon usw.**

* * *

**Autor: John Lennon. Año: 1968 Álbum: The Beatles (White Album) **

* * *

**Antes de empezar, os recomiendo que busquéis la canción en Youtube y la escuchéis (algunos recomiendan no hacerlo por la noche, aunque yo no les hago mucho caso). Creo que así se entiende un poco mejor lo que he intentado hacer: imitar la experimentalidad y el sentimiento de "pero qué demonios es esto". Especialmente el sentimiento de "pero qué demonios es esto". Si os topáis con algo que no entendáis, no os preocupéis: al final está escrita la traducción de lo más incomprensible.**

* * *

**Para los amantes de las teorías conspiratorias, esta canción es una de las que los seguidores de la teoría "Paul está muerto" (para el que no lo sepa, rumor que afirma que Paul McCartney murió en 1966 y fue reemplazado por un doble) afirman que contiene una pista sobre la supuesta muerte de Paul. Aparentemente, si se pone al revés, se puede escuchar "Turn me on, dead man", donde "dead man" sería McCartney. Yo nunca lo he hecho, así que no sé si será cierto.**

**Aunque, en mi opinión, esta teoría es simplemente un hatajo de estupidecez y tonterías sin sentido.**

* * *

Number nine… Number nine… Number nine… Number nine… Number nine… Num-number nine… Number nine… Number nine… Number nine…

We need you, number nine.

Number nine?

Breeee…

Very good, number nine. You've got a mission.

Ya has oío al inglesito. Te necesitamos pa una misión de espionaje. ¿Has entendío?

Umbreeeeeeeeee…

Mu bien. Encuentra a esos gabachos y cuéntanos sus planes.

Umbre.

Mu bien, chiquillo. Así se hase.

…

Number nine?

Bre?

Good luck.

Ve con Dios, chiquillo.

I will…

Bre.

...

The forest… My body… My feet… Among the trees…On the soft grass… Running… … The forest…

…

Complete silence.

No pokémon singing… No pokémon hunting… No pokémon fighting… No pokémon mating...

…

No noise.

…

Only me and my footsteps.

No pokémon.

…

War silenced them.

…

…

So unnatural.

…

So… uncomfortable.

…

…

Damn French.

Damn leader of them.

It's all his fault.

…

But I like war.

…

No; I don't. I like spying. I love the thrill and the adrenaline I get from it.

…

I can't be caught. She's waiting for me. They're waiting for me.

But the war must end first.

…

I won't be caught.

…

…

They're near.

I can smell them.

But where?

…

…

…

…

Wow.

Just… there?

I can't believe it.

…

Camped on the grass, open field, next to a bridge…

…

And I thought I would have problems hiding my messages…

…

This is too easy.

…

…

…

Voices.

I can hear two of them talking.

About attacking next morning.

I must warn my bosses.

They won't see my lights. They can't. Not under this bridge.

Now, where's my camp?

…

It must be in…

That direction.

…

I can only hope they see them.

3

…

Huh?

¿Eso ha sío…?

…

123 123 123 123 123

…

Los tiene.

¿Él encontrarlos?

Sí. Los tiene. Los ha encontrado. ¡Ja! ¡Chupaos esa! ¡Os tenemos bien cogíos, gabachos, bien cogíos por donde más duele! Mu bien, chiquillo.

He's our best agent.

¡Viva la madre que te parió!

…

Inglesito, gracias por ponerlo a nuestra disposición.

You're welcome.

Tú, el que sabe el código.

¿Sí, mi general?

Siéntate y averigua lo que dice.

A sus órdenes, mi general.

…

They must know about me by now.

123 123 123

Now I'm sure.

Transmission beginning.

321 321 321 321 321

1111 3 1 33 1 3 21 3 2121 3 222 3 2 121 3 12 3 211 3 222 33 12 33 1211 3 222 3 111 33 1121 3 121 3 12 3 21 3 212 11 111 333

…

¡Mu bien, chiquillo, mu bien!

I was sure he would make it.

¡Así se hase! ¡Sigue así, por la gloria de tu madre!

…

1 3 11 12 3 21 33 12 33 112 3 21 3 12 3 111 33 211 3 222 3 111 33 1111 3 222 3 121 3 12 3 111 33 211 3 1 33 2121 3 12 3 22 3 11 3 21 3 222 33 12 3 2121 3 12 3 22 3 1221 3 12 3 211 3 222 3 111 33 1222 3 112 3 2 222 33 12 3 1211 33 1221 3 11 2 33 11 2121 3 222 33 21 3 222 33 1111 3 1 33 1221 3 222 3 211 3 11 3 211 3 222 33 12 3 111 121 3 11 3 221 3 112 3 12 3 121 33 1 3 1211 33 21 3 112 3 2 121 3 222 33 1 3 2112 3 12 3 212 222 33 122 121 3 222 33 1221 3 12 3 12 212 21 33 1112 3 21 3 222 3 111 33 211 3 222 3 111 33 222 3 11 3 1211 33 1111 3 222 3 22 3 2111 3 12 111 33.

...

¡Dos mil!

Eso no es ná, chiquillo. Serán muchos, pero sólo hay un camino y vienen tós por el mismo lao. Podemos con ellos.

Nosotros ser cuarenta, entre míos y tuyos. ¿Estás loco?

Tenemos la sorpresa a nuestro favó. Desde aquí arriba no podrán vernos. En cuanto pasen por aquí, antes de dos horas, tos muertos.

No haber tanta munición. Corremos escasos de ella.

Sierto. ¿Pero quién habló de tiros, mi arma?

...

1221 3 11 211 3 222 33 1 3 111 3 2121 3 112 3 2121 3 1111 3 12 3 121 33 12 33 111 3 112 33 122 1121 3 1 33 1 3 11 12 33 1111 3 12 3 2111 3 1211 3 12 3 21 3 211 3 222 33 211 3 1 33

Oh, crap.

Those damn…

I must warn them.

…

Now, how was the signal?

…

Oh, right.

12 23 31 3 12 23 31 3

What? No; imposible. She can't be here.

¿Pasa algo, inglesito?

No, no ocurre nada.

…

No, wait; this one was for when Lord Tosac and his lover…

1 3 121 3 121 3 222 3 121 33

Then it must be this one.

1 2 12 12 121 3

...

Alerta roja.

Alerta roja, mi general.

¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!

¿Qué estar pasando?

Alerta roja. ¡Celestino!

Sí, mi general.

Despierta a todos los hombres. Es posible un ataque inminente.

A sus órdenes, mi general.

¿Ellos atacar?

Sí. Por eso es alerta roja.

¿Cuándo?

No lo sé. Ahora o mañana por la mañana. Nos lo dirá ahora, supongo.

Él debe.

Malditos gabachos…

…

111 21 33 12 33 1221 3 222 3 121 33 21 3 222 3 111 3 22 121 3 222 3 111 33 1211 3 222 3 111 33 111 3 222 3 1211 3 211 3 12 3 211 3 222 3 111 33 1221 3 12 3 12 11 3 121 3 12 3 21 33 22 3 12 3 22122 3 12 3 21 3 12 33 12 3 1211 33 12 3 22 3 12 3 2 212 121 33 1111 3 12 3 2121 3 11 3 12 33 1 3 1211 33 1221 3 11 2111 3 1211 3 222 33 122 121 3 222 33 1 3 111 3 1 33 21 3 222 33 1 3 111 33 111 3 112 33 111 121 3 211 3 12 3 21 121 3 222 33 222 3 2111 3 122 11 3 1112 3 222 33 2121 3 112 3 12 3 21 3 211 3 222 33 1111 3 12 3 2122 3 12 3 21 33 1211 3 121 221 3 12 3 211 3 222 33 12 33 1211 3 12 33 1 3 121 3 22 3 1 12 33 111 3 1 33 211 3 11 3 111 3 122 1213 111 3 12 3 121 3 12 3 21 33 2122 33 2121 33 21 3 222 33 1221 3 12 3 121 3 12 3 121 3 12 3 21 33 1111 3 12 3 11 12 33 2212 3 112 3 1 33 21 3 222 3 111 33 1111 3 12 3 2122 3 12 3 21 33 1 3 21 3 2121 3 222 3 2 121 3 12 3 211 3 222 33 2122 33 22 3 1 12 3 211 3 222 33 12 33 2 3 222 3 211 3 222 3 111 33

…

¿Y qué ahora?

Pues, la verdad, esperaba que ocurriera algo así.

¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué lo has no dicho antes?

No lo sabía; lo intuía. Vamos, hombre. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que si tuvieras una guerrilla dándote por saco día si y día también no irías a por ella con tus soldados para aplastarla y que dejen de joderte?

Por supuesto no. Pero la guerrilla somos nosotros. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pos lo de siempre cuando las cosas se ponen feas: levantar el campamento y buscar otro cuerpo gabacho al que fastidiar. ¡Celestino! Comienza a meter las armas y las balas en las cajas. Tenemos que estar lejos de aquí antes del amanecer.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Pretendes huir como un cobarde?

¿Acaso prefieres salir ahí con tus diecisiete soldados para que te masacren los dos mil que tienen ellos?

Sí. Al menos moriría en combate como un valiente, por mi rey y mi patria, en lugar de huir como unos Poochyena a los que se escapa su presa.

En esta guerra sólo valen los vivos. Prefiero mil veces tener cuarenta Poochyena vivos a cuarenta Luxray muertos. Los vivos luchan y matan; los muertos son enterrados y juzgados.

No me importa. No nos esconderemos como vulgares Rattatas. Iremos a por ellos.

He dicho que nos vamos. Y aquí mando yo. ¿Debo entender esto como una rebelión contra la autoridad militar en tiempo de guerra?

…

No, no voy a hacerlo.

¿No qué?

…

¡¿No qué?!

No, mi general.

Muy bien. Ahora ve a decirles a tus hombres que vamos a trasladarnos a nuestra base del Pico de la Viuda Roja. Es una orden.

Sí. … Mi general.

…

...

Mon colonel, je dois vous dîre que çe n'a pas de sens. Ils sont dispersés sur un grand territoire, et ils escaperont avant de que nous le pouvons capturer.

…

I don't like how that silence sounds.

…

Ha. Ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

…

Now I like this even less.

…

Sergent Leblanc. Pensez-vous que je attacherais cette escoire rébélle sans posibilités de finir avec ils? Maintenant nous parlons içi, les comandants Tête-de-Porc et Le Noir distribuient son corps de tropes autour de cette montagne. Demain le matin, les rébelds serant perdus et sans posibilités de s'échapper.

Oh, crap.

If what they say is true, we're lost.

111 3 112 33 122 1121 3 1 33 1 3 11 12 3 1111 3 12 3 2111 3 1221 3 12 3 21 3 211 3 222 33 2121 3 222 3 21 33 111 3 112 33 11 221 3 112 3 21 3 211 3 222 33 211 3 11 3 2121 3 1 33 2212 3 112 3 1 33 1111 3 12 3 2122 33 22 121 3 222 3 111 33 211 3 222 3 111 33 22 2 121 3 12 3 121 111 33 12 3 1221 3 222 3 11 12 3 211 3 222 3 111 33 12 3 1211 3 12 21 211 3 222 3 121 33 211 3 1 33 21 3 11 11 121 3 12 33 22 3 222 3 2 12 3 22122 3 12 33 12 3 1211 33 12 3 22 3 12 3 2 212 121 33 1 12 3 2121 3 12 3 121 3 12 3 21 33 12 33 1211 3 12 33 111 2211 33 21 111 3 211 3 1 33 2 3 222 3 211 3 222 3 111 33 1211 3 222 3 111 33 1121 3 1211 3 12 3 21 3 2121 3 222 3 111 33 1 3 21 33 112 3 21 3 12 33 22 3 12 3 21 3 11 3 222 3 2111 3 121 3 12 33 1 3 21 3 1112 3 222 3 1211 3 111 2 33 1221 3 12 3 121 3 12 33 21 1222 3 12 3 121 3 21 3 222 3 111 33 111 3 11 3 21 33 1 3 111 3 2121 3 12 3 1221 3 1 222 3 121 3 11 3 12 33 1221 3 222 3 111 3 11 3 2111 3 1211 3 1 33

…

111 3 11 33 1211 3 222 33 2212 3 112 3 1 33 211 3 11 3 2121 3 1 33 1 3 111 33 2121 3 1 12 222 33 1 3 11 12 3 22 3 222 3 111 33 122 121 3 211 3 11 3 211 3 222 3 111 33

…

Me cago en la madre que me parió. Me cago en la madre que parió a esos grandísimos hijos de perra.

No; espere. ¿Dónde vienen tan de repente dos cuerpos completos de ejércitos napoleónicos? Es imposible. Allí hay uno por cada cien millas cuadradas. No pueden haber llegado tan rápido.

Sí pueden. Tienen la guerra perdida. Los cuerpos del sur se retiran hacia el norte. Con que él haya llamado a dos y estos hayan venido en lugar de seguir por el camino real hasta la frontera, tiene el cerco hecho.

¿Pero por qué viene ahora a por nosotros? Hemos apenas tenido una escaramuza en ocho meses.

Alma de cántaro. No lo sabes porque acabas de llegar, pero ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos atacándoles? Desde mil ochocientos y ocho, y les hemos hecho mucho la puñeta.

¿Cinco años llevan aquí en serio?

Cuatro y once meses. ¿Sabes? Creo que quiere apuntarse una victoria moral acabando con nosotros ahora que están perdidos.

De todos modos, cinco mil soldados tan rápido me parece muy raro a mí. … Number two! Number two!

…

Cario?

Yes, sir?

I'll be honest. We have just intercepted an enemy message which states that there are about five thousand soldiers around us and ready to kill us all. Your mission is to approach them and confirm it's true. Is that understood, number two?

…

… Five thousand?

Cario.

…

Very well, number two. We didn't expect less from you. Good luck. You'll need it.

Cario.

¿Qué ha pasao ahí, inglesito?

Nuestra agente Lucario. Le he acabado de decir que nos diga si eso es verdad.

¿Una mujé en la guerra? Eso no é natural. Bah, pero como es una pokémon… Mira, mientras cumpla su misión, me da igual. Por sierto, buena idea, mi arma. ¿Pero sabes cómo emplear mejor este tiempo que tenemos?

¿Cómo?

¡Celestino! ¡Zafarrancho de combate! ¡Queda abortada la operación de traslado! ¡Todo el mundo en fila y listo para entrar en combate dentro de cinco minutos!

¡Sí, mi general!

¿No eras tú quien no quería luchar? ¿Para qué es esto?

Porque no nos queda otra. Estamos acorralados. Ahora la elección no es entre vivir o morir, es entre morir matando o morir sin hacerlo.

Sí, está cierto. ¿Sabe una cosa? Le sonará cobarde, pero habría preferido morir en mi hogar de viejo en lugar de una batalla en extraña tierra.

Nah… Tós querríamos eso. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Estamos en guerra contra los franceses. Es la época que nos ha tocado vivir.

Cierto.

Por lo menos podemos consolarnos sabiendo que moriremos luchando contra este maldito que quiere conquistar toda Europa.

Sí. ¿Sabe? Creía que si alguna vez sabía que iba a morir sería aterrorizado por la idea, pero verdad es que estoy muy tranquilo.

A mí también me pasó lo mismo una vez. Estábamos cercados, pero gracias a Dios conseguimos romper el cerco y escapar a nuestra base. Supongo que cuanto más tiempo convives con la idea de que te pieden meter un tiro en cualquier momento te acostumbras y acabas por perdé el miedo a la muerte.

…

Te ofrecería un sigarro, inglesito, pero podrían ver la llama desde lejos y eso nos delataría.

No fumo de todas formas. Yo prefiero el rapé. ¿Quiere un poco?

No. Eso es pa los debiluchos que no puén aguantar el humo. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Es bienvenido.

…

Cario!

Sir!

Copy, number two.

I have good news and bad news.

I'd rather begin with the bad one.

The bad news is that number nine did not lie. It is true. There are three detachments on the foot of the mountain, waiting for dawn to come and ready to eradicate us. It is completely impossible to escape.

And which is the good news?

They are definitely not five thousand men. Judging by their aura, there are three thousand soldiers, three thousand five hundred, as a maximum.

Well… At least it's something.

Unos tres mil quinientos.

¿Qué?

Son unos tres mil quinientos. Nos lo acaba de confirmar nuestra Lucario.

¿Cómo lo ha hecho? No ha dicho nada, ni nos ha enviado señales.

Telepatía. Los Lucario pueden mandar mensajes por pensamiento.

Suena a cosa de magia y herejía.

No, es natural; una habilidad que les dio el Todopoderoso cuando los creó. Créame, es realmente útil.

Sí, ya me lo imagino. Pero aun así, tres mil quinientos soldados siguen siendo demasiados. Son menos, pero de todas formas…

…

¿Qué?

Que acabo de tener una idea. Inglesito, dime cómo se dice en tu idioma…

…

21 3 112 3 22 3 211 121 33 22221 33

Huh?

Number nine?

…

What's this?

111 3 12 3 2111 3 22 12 3 221 3 1 33

Sabotage.

21 11 121 3 222 3 2122 33

Destroy.

212 3 11 3 1211 3 1211 33

Kill.

…

He.

Consider it done, boss…

2121 3 222 3 1221 3 2122 33

…

…

Great. I needed some action, instead of just sending messages. I was getting rusty from doing nothing but transmit.

…

And a bit fat.

…

This has to be what I most love about my job; not spying and sending light messages.

…

I love to destroy.

…

…

…

What's this smell?

…

Ah, I recognise it now.

Gunpowder.

…

A whole sack of it.

…

Great.

I really needed to use the toilet.

…

…

…

And this is…?

…

Well…

Oh, right. A cannon.

…

I wonder if I still can…

…

Great. I haven't forgotten how to use shadow ball.

…

Though now the cannon is… well, let's say unusable.

…

…

…

…

Phew! They had five of them! Those French sure weren't kidding when they said they where going to eradicate us.

But I must say their artillery isn't that fearsome when their wheels are broken.

…

…

I'm sweating.

I must train harder. I'm not as fit as I once was.

…

…

…

I hadn't seen those tents before.

…

They must be the soldier's sleeping place.

…

…

…

Yeah, they were.

And they're completely open, too.

…

Don't they know that some vermin could come in and attack them?

…

Well, some vermin or me.

…

…

…

They're fast asleep. I'm almost touching them, and they don't feel a thing.

…

Just one bite, and he won't awake again.

…

Wait a minute. Wasn't Umbreon sweat poisonous?

…

Well… Let's have a try.

…

…

…

How long is he going to take?

…

I could have killed four or five soldiers already.

…

Oh, forget about poison. I'm gonna do this the good old way.

…

…

…

Eh!

Qui est là?

…

Oh, crap.

…

He can't see me if I crouch down.

…

…

…

Qui est là?

…

…

Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un là?

…

…

…

…

Je l'aurai imaginé.

…

…

…

Too bad he hadn't.

…

…

This is so easy…

…

It isn't even fun anymore.

…

…

…

…

How many have I taken down by now?

…

Eighty?

Ninety?

…

More than one hundred, perhaps?

…

…

…

Bon soir, mon colonel.

Bon soir, sergent Leblanc.

…

…

Pourquoi est le sol humide?

…

Q'est ce que c'est?

…

Il est rouge.

…

Et cette odeur…

…

Il est sang!

…

…

…

Mon Dieu

…

Mon coronel! Mon colonel!

Qui passe, sergent Leblanc?

Nous avons une emergencie, mon colonel.

De qui parlez vous, sergent?

Il y a un agent ennemi dans le campament

Quoi?

C'est vrai. Je suis rentré dans la tent de champagne et tout les soldats étaient morts.

Combien de soldats sont morts?

Quatre-vingt-treize

…

Reveillé les hommes.

Comme?

Nous ne pouvons pas de dormir. C'est plus de risqué. Desperté-ils et branle-bas de combat.

À votres ordres, mon colonel.

…

Et une chose de plus.

Oui, mon colonel?

…

Trouvé l'ennemi et tué-le.

…

…

…

…

I knew it had to happen. Everybody should be asleep, but, no; they had to be awake and destroy my plans. I don't even want to know what they were doing alone in that tent.

…

But, at least, I managed to kill a lot of French.

…

I should tell them.

…

123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123

…

2211 2 12 3 1121 3 12 3 121 3 121 3 12 3 21 3 2121 3 1111 3 222 33 211 3 1 33 2121 3 222 3 22 3 2111 3 1 33 1 3 21 33 1 3 1211 33 2121 3 12 3 22 3 1221 3 1 222 33 1121 3 121 3 12 3 21 3 212 111 33 111 3 112 33 111 3 12 3 121 3 22 2 222 33 2122 33 111 3 112 33 2121 3 22 12 3 21 3 211 3 12 3 2 33 1 3 11 12 3 2111 3 12 3 21 33 2122 33 1111 3 12 3 21 33 1112 3 11 3 11 222 33 1211 3 222 3 111 33 22221 3 11122 33 22 3 11 12 222 3 111 33 2212 3 112 3 1 33 121 111 33 12 3 2121 3 12 3 2111 3 222 33 211 3 1 33 1111 3 12 3 212 121 33

…

Noventa y tres gabachos menos.

Qué lástima. Es algo al menos.

Sí, pero si no hubieran estao esos dos malditos despiertos hubieran sío muchos más.

Cierto, pero ellos tienen ahora bajas. Dentro de lo malo está bien.

…

Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

En fin, voy a arengar a mis hombres. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué es arengar?

Dar un discurso para elevarles la moral.

Ah.

Por cierto… Mándale este último mensaje a tu agente.

…

22 3 11 3 111 3 111 3 11 3 222 3 21 33 2121 3 222 3 22 3 1221 3 121 33

Mission complete.

…

I did it…

…

…

Take this, French. May it serve you well.

…

…

…

…

…

¡Compañía! Nuestros espías se han infiltrado valientemente en el territorio del enemigo francés, y han vuelto con malas noticias. Hay tres mil cuatrocientos franceses ahí fuera, rodeando esta montaña y esperando al amanecer para venir a matarnos, apoyándose como los cobardes que son en su número infinitamente superior para cumplir su tarea.

No quiero daros falsas esperanzas. Además de ser muchos más que nosotros, están distribuidos en tres cuerpos de ejército, que nos tienen completamente rodeados. Es imposible la huida.

Pero cuando mañana llegue el momento de luchar con los enemigos de nuestra patria y de nuestro rey, ¿qué haremos? ¿Nos rendiremos como cobardes Poochyena? ¿O cumpliremos nuestro deber para con nuestra patria y lucharemos valientemente como feroces Luxray hasta que no quede ninguno de nosotros en pie y hayamos derramado hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre?

…

Escuchadme bien. La guerra ya se acaba. Los franceses se retiran. La paz está a punto de firmarse. Pero hasta entonces estamos en guerra; y mañana viviremos nuestra última batalla.

…

¿Qué me decís? ¿Puedo contar con vosotros para plantar cara a su ejército y destruir sus filas?

¡Sí, mi general!

¡Más alto! ¡No os oigo!

¡Sí, mi general!

¡Viva la patria!

¡Viva la patria!

¡Viva el rey!

¡Viva el rey!

¡Viva el rey Fernando VII!

¡Viva el rey Fernando VII!

¡Abajo Napoleón!

¡Abajo Napoleón!

¡Viva España!

¡Viva España!

¡Fuera los franceses!

¡Fuera los franceses!

¡Fuera los franceses!

¡Fuera los franceses!

* * *

**Bueno, como prometí arriba, aquí están las traducciones de los numeritos. Están en orden de aparición, siendo la primera la que viene después de los cinco 321. Sólo faltan los que tienen su traducción debajo.**

* * *

**He encontrado a los franceses.**

* * *

**Están a unas dos horas de camino, acampados junto al puente seco. No he podido averiguar el número exacto, pero parecen unos dos mil hombres. **

* * *

**Puedo escuchar a su jefe. Están hablando de…**

* * *

**Error.**

* * *

**Vienen a por nosotros. Los soldados partirán mañana al amanecer hacia el pueblo, pero ese no es su verdadero objetivo. Cuando hayan llegado a la ermita, se dispersarán y no pararán hasta que nos hayan encontrado y matado a todos.**

* * *

**Su jefe está hablando con su segundo. Dice que hay otros dos generales apostados alrededor de esta montaña. Al amanecer atacarán a la vez desde todos los flancos en una maniobra envolvente para dejarnos sin escapatoria posible.**

* * *

**Si lo que dice es cierto, estamos perdidos.**

* * *

**Copy.**

* * *

**Zafarrancho de combate en el campamento francés. Su sargento y su comandante estaban despiertos, y han visto los noventa y tres muertos que les acabo de hacer.**

* * *

**Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí y no se ha aburrido antes, muchas gracias por leerlo entero.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo One-Shot!**


	10. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

**He vuelto. Tres meses después, pero he vuelto.**

**Explico la ausencia: exámenes. El final de curso, que es así. Exámenes por todos los lados. Hasta que no he salido, no he podido completar esto. Pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí otra vez.**

**Y por si alguien lo ha pensado, no os preocupéis. No pienso abandonar esto, al menos en el futuro próximo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es de Nintendo y demás.**

* * *

**Volvemos al AU, mundo real con pokémon. Esta vez nos vamos a la Feria de Abril. Sí, estamos en julio, pero esta ya la tenía a la mitad y preferí terminarla a empezar una nueva.**

* * *

** Autor: Lennon/McCartney. Año:1964. Álbum: A Hard Day's Night. Apareció en la película del mismo nombre.**

* * *

Con la rapidez adquirida en el curso de los años y muchas cenas en grupo, mis ojos fueron escrutando uno tras otro los muchos platos de plástico que cubrían la mesa baja de madera alrededor de la cual nos sentábamos. Nada. El primero estaba vacío, e igual el segundo. Tampoco tuve más suerte con el tercero. Espera, ¿y ese de allí, a la derecha del todo? Ah, no; ya lo había mirado, y también me mostraba su fondo brillante de poliestireno, manchado sólo por unas cuantas migas de rebozado. Decepcionada, detuve mi búsqueda, y me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla. Era increíble. Entre siete, nos habíamos terminado quince raciones de pescaíto frito en apenas cinco minutos. Los habíamos hecho desaparecer tan pronto como nos los habían ido poniendo. Desde fuera, teníamos que haber parecido una manada de Mightyena hambrientos.

Bueno, Toby era un Mightyena, pero él no había comido nada. Ni siquiera le gustaba el pescado.

Entonces, lo vi. Allí, luciendo solitario su rebozado marrón claro en el centro del plato, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba el último trozo de pescado. Inmediatamente, alargué la mano para cogerlo, mientras me imaginaba su delicioso sabor y su textura en mi boca y esta se me hacía agua. Esto era el filo del plato; vale, ya estaba dentro… ¡Ah, aquí! Ya lo tenía.

Espera un momento. Esto no era mi comida. Estaba tocando algo blando y peludo, y que yo supiera el pescaíto frito no tenía pelos.

Confundida por la repentina transformación de mi comida, separé por un instante la mirada de la superficie brillante de la mesa y la pasé a mi mano derecha para ver qué era lo que tenía en ella. Pero en cuanto mis ojos la vieron, se apartaron de ella con un gesto automático. La sangre acudió en tropel a mis mejillas, otorgándole su color rojo; y este, al mezclarse con el amarillo de mi piel, tiñó mi rostro del mismo tono naranja del cielo del ocaso.

Aún avergonzada, volví a levantar los ojos para ver cómo te lo habías tomado. Y allí, a dos sillas de distancia, estabas tú. Tú, con tu rostro contraído en un gesto de sorpresa. Tú, con tus mejillas sonrosadas; aquellas mejillas que junto con tu morro redondo y tus pequeñas orejas le daban a tu rostro un aire infantil que hacía que quisiera saltar sobre ti y comerte a besos cada vez que te veía. Tú, con tu mano en la mía, apretándomela con fuerza e intentando decir algo que escapaba de tus labios como un tartamudeo.

Durante un momento, yo me quedé tan sorprendida como tú, mi cerebro demasiado lento para procesar la situación, o tal vez apabullado por los muchos sentimientos que me asaltaban. Esbozando una sonrisa, apreté tu mano con más fuerza, intentando entrelazar tus dedos con los que yo no tenía. Llevaba semanas deseando que esto ocurriera… y por fin mi deseo se cumplía. Pero entonces tú rompiste el contacto al tiempo que negabas con la cabeza, como si todo hubiera sido una equivocación que no merecía atención ninguna. Y aquello me entristecía. Era evidente que no pensabas eso. ¿Por qué actuabas entonces como si lo hicieras?

Desanimada, me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla en el preciso instante en que terminaba la sevillana que había estado sonando por la caseta, cuyo sonido fue enseguida sustituido por los pitidos de los cacharritos de la cercana Calle del Infierno; y nuestras entrenadoras, que habían estado bailándola rodeadas de un círculo de humanos a los que no conocía de nada, vinieron a sentarse con nosotros, riendo y tambaleándose por los muchos tragos de rebujito que llevaban ya. La verdad, yo no entendía qué le veían los humanos a esa bebida. Lo había probado una vez, el año pasado, y no me había gustado en absoluto. Pero, en fin, si a ellos les gustaba…

― Eh, Phari ―me dijo la mía, arrastrando la lengua. Había bebido más de lo que yo pensaba. Normalmente no se ponía así hasta la quinta copa. En fin, supongo que me había tocado vigilarla. No me está bien decirlo, sobre todo porque soy su pokémon, pero lo cierto es que le daba por ligar con todo macho viviente cuando llevaba algunas copas de más. Cuando ella no estaba, nos reíamos recordando cuando lo intentó con el globo gigante con forma de torero que habían colocado a la entrada de la caseta, diciendo "Por fin he encontrado a un tío que esté bueno".―. ¿Te pasa algo, quilla? Tienes una carita triste impresionante de grande.

Sonrojándome un poco, negué vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras intentaba poner una cara convincente; aunque tampoco tenía que esforzarme mucho. Con todo lo que había bebido, seguro que con que pareciera que no me preocupaba nada colaba. Sin embargo, sí que había una cosa que me reconcomía por dentro, y se refería a ti. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer…

… aparte de llevarme el último pescaíto del plato?

― ¡Oye! ―dijiste tú al percatarte de que acababa de desaparecer, y te miré con cara a la vez divertida y de circunstancias al mismo tiempo que hacía gestos exagerados de que estaba delicioso. Y lo estaba. Pero bueno, deberías haber estado más atento, ¿no?

― Tres cuartos de hora p'al alumbrao ―dijo el entranador de Toby, que se llamaba Curro, si la memoria no me fallaba, mirando su reloj; y todos acogimos la noticia con alegría y aplaudiendo para demostrarlo. Había sido difícil esperar un año entero, pero por fin había llegado el gran día en que, como todos los meses de abril, comenzaría la Feria.

― ¿Ya era hora, no? ―respondió tu entrenadora, y todos la acompañamos con gestos de aprobación, y alguno de sus amigos con un "desde luego".

― Pues sí, la verdad es que sí ―respondió Curro, y levantó la mano para llamar la atención del camarero. Genial. Aquello solamente podía significar una cosa―: ¡Chico, ponme otra de pescaíto y cuatro macetas y me traes la cuenta!

― ¡Oío, jefe! ―dijo el camarero, mientras yo me relamía imaginando el delicioso sabor que pronto estaría excitando mis papilas gustativas.

― Esta vez no me lo vas a quitar ―me dijiste tú con una sonrisa pícara en tu rostro.

― Ya veremos ―te respondí yo, adoptando una postura vigilante y buscando con la mirada al camarero que tenía que volver con la comida y la bebida. Sin embargo, este ya se había perdido entre la multitud que se agrupaba enfrente de la barra, de modo que no tuve más remedio que devolver la vista a la mesa y esperar a que volviera.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían lentamente esperando a que trajeran la comida a la mesa, yo me dediqué a pasar la mirada por todo el resto de la caseta, mientras escuchaba sin prestar atención la conversación que mantenían los humanos, que se entremezclaba con la sevillana de fondo que acababan de poner en el equipo de sonido. Algunas parejas, tanto un chico con una chica como dos chicas, y tanto mayores como jóvenes, la bailaban subidas en el tablado de madera que habían puesto para ello al lado de la barra. Sin nada más que hacer, me dediqué a observarlas. La verdad es que me estaba gustando; el baile, quiero decir. La música también estaba bien, pero definitivamente las sevillanas no eran mi género favorito. La electrónica estaba mucho mejor.

― Aquí traigo el pescaíto ―reconocí la voz del camarero, y me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver cómo colocaba la fuente repleta hasta los bordes de comida en el centro de la mesa― y las macetas. ―Las sacó de la bandeja una por una y le dio una a cada humano―. Y para el perrito ―Toby gruñó, molesto, pero él no le hizo ningún caso. Odiaba que le llamaran perro. Como él decía "soy una hiena, y a mucha honra".― traigo un filete. ―Se agachó y se lo puso justo debajo de la boca―. ¿No te importa que sea de otra mesa que no lo han querido, no?

Por toda respuesta, Toby bajó la cabeza y comenzó a devorar el filete a otra velocidad, al mismo tiempo que yo aprovechaba para hacer desaparecer un pescado de la bandeja. Pobrecito. Qué hambre debía de arrastrar. La verdad, yo no me lo hubiera comido. Tenía que estar mordido, o chupado, o yo que sé. Bueno, a lo mejor sí, pero sólo si llevara varios días sin comer y después de cortarlo por donde se lo hubieran comido.

― Muchas gracias, chico ―dijo Curro, al mismo tiempo que su pokémon se lamía los labios y emitía un ligero gruñido de satisfacción.

― No es ná, hombre. Pa' que lo tiren, prefiero dárselo al pobrecillo, que tiene una carita de hambre… Aquí tiene la cuenta ―dijo, entregándole el papelito. Todos se fijaron en él, momento que yo aproveché para coger otro pescado. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi tu mano sobre el plato, y sonreí.

―Muchas gracias.

― De nada, jefe ―respondió él, y se fue, bloc en mano, a atender otra mesa en la que habían reclamado su atención.

En el mismo instante en que el camarero desapareció entre la gente fue como el primer día de caza: inmediatamente, todos nos abalanzamos sobre la comida, intentando coger algo antes de que desapareciera del plato; cosa que ocurriría en menos de un minuto, si no me fallaban los cálculos, ya que compartíamos entre seis un plato para dos. Nuestras manos chocaban una y otra vez a la búsqueda de un trozo del delicioso pescaíto, y las nuestras se encontraron más de una vez, momento en que nos mirábamos, yo sonrojada, y ambos con una expresión nerviosa.

Era increíble que tuviéramos tanta hambre después de haber comido tanto.

― ¡Phari, quita ya la mano! ―me gritó mi entrenadora, y me dio un golpe en la mano; en absoluto fuerte, pero lo suficientemente inesperado como par que soltara el plato. Por un momento, la miré sorprendida. La última vez que había hecho algo así fue cuando era una Mareep joven y desobediente―. Llevas toda la cena comiendo pescado. Te vas a poner mala.

Por toda respuesta, le lancé una mirada de desacuerdo. Ella sabía que no tenía razón. Comía tanto, o más, todos los lunes del pescaíto; y nunca me había pasado nada. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… La verdad es que me sentía un poco llena; y que yo recuerde nunca había llegado a este límite.

Quizá, solo quizá, fuera remotamente posible que ella estuviera en lo cierto.

― Te vá a poné como una solla ―dijo ella, riendo; y no sé por qué, porque no tenía ninguna gracia―, y le vá a dejá de gustá a tu novio.

Al oír cómo te mencionaba, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, impulsando la sangre hacia mis mejillas, que adquirieron el color naranja del atardecer. Tú, mi novio… Es verdad que quería que lo fuera; qué porras, no había nada que deseara más en este mundo. Y lo iba a conseguir. Pero de momento, sólo éramos amigos.

Con curiosidad, volví la mirada hacia ti para ver qué pensabas. Pero era evidente que no lo habías oído, porque estabas devorando con fruición un trozo de Magikarp frito. Suspiré, y me di la vuelta en mi silla.

― ¿Quiere un poquito, hija? ―me preguntó mi entrenadora, ofreciéndome su maceta de rebujito. Estaba un poco por debajo de la mitad. Bueno… supongo que, por esta vez, podría darle un traguito. Aunque sólo fuera porque ella no bebiera tanto.

Asiéndolo con fuerza entre mis manos en forma de aletas, me llevé el vaso a la boca y le di un largo sorbo. Al principio sabía dulce por el azúcar de la gaseosa, pero en cuanto hice el gesto de tragarlo sentí el sabor amargo del alcohol en mi lengua, que casi me hizo escupirlo. Sin embargo, de algún modo conseguí retenerlo; y me lo tragué con rapidez para que evitar que el regusto se me quedara mucho tiempo en la boca.

― Gracias ―le dije y le devolví el vaso, aunque todo lo que ella oyó era mi nombre repetido varias veces.

― De na, Phari. ―me respondió, adivinando lo que le había dicho (aunque tampoco podía haber sido muchas otras cosas) y le dio un trago al vaso―. Currito, na má que le pague, volando pa' la portada. Quiero vé el alumbrao, y como no noh demo prisa va a está asín. ―Puso la mano abierta con la palma mirando hacia arriba y juntó los dedos varias veces con rapidez.

― No te preocupe, quilla ―le respondió tu entrenadora, haciendo un gesto con la mano que le salió bastante torpe por todo el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre―. Con que podamo ponerno en la explanada lo vemo. ¿A cuánto tocamo, Curro?

― Espera un momentito. Ocho, cabe dos y bajo el cinco… Veintitré pavos por cabeza.

― ¿Veintitré euro? ―repitió mi entrenadora, atónita―. No hemo podío comé tanto.

― No ni ná ―le rebatió la tuya, en tono de enfado―. Mira la mesa. ¿Cuántos platos ves? Una hartá. Y más de la mitá son tuyos, porque tu Ampharos come como una descosía.

Iba a decirle algo, pero entonces oí el sonido de tu risa. Y eso me calmó, haciéndome simplemente negar con la cabeza en lugar de gruñir intentando parecer amenazadora como normalmente hubiera hecho.

― Vamos a ver, no nos peleemos ―intervino Curro, y el chico que se sentaba a su lado asintió con la cabeza. Que yo supiera, no había dicho una palabra en toda la noche. ¿Sería mudo?―. Es verdad que ella ―me señaló, y yo me encogí de hombros, incómoda― ha comido mucho; pero Lola, tú te has pedío cinco macetas.

― ¡Uy, lo que te ha dicho! ―saltó mi entrenadora, antes de exigir ver la cuenta.

En ese momento dejé de prestar atención a la conversación, más que nada porque no me incumbía en absoluto. Iba sobre dinero, así que sólo le importaba a ellos, que para eso lo ganaban y les preocupaba. Bueno, tal vez sí, aunque sólo fuera porque estaba segura de que cuando llegáramos a casa me iba a reñir por todo lo que había comido.

Cansada, y algo aburrida, comencé a pasar la mirada por todo lo que me rodeaba; sobre la gente que me rodeaba, sobre ti, aunque no la mantuve más que un segundo para que no te percataras, sobre el suelo de albero de la caseta y el techo de tela a rayas verdes y blancas, sobre la barra donde decenas de hombres y mujeres en traje de flamenca comían, bebían y charlaban; y finalmente acabó posada sobre el escenario de madera donde varias parejas bailaban la sevillana que ponían por el equipo de sonido. Parecían felices y estar pasándoselo bien, sobre todo por lo mucho que se reían.

No sé lo que me ocurrió entonces. Fue un impulso repentino, un capricho de mi cuerpo al que tal vez contribuyó el largo buche de alcohol que había bebido, eliminando por completo la timidez que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ti y permitiendo que hiciera lo que de otro modo nunca me habría atrevido a hacer. Fuera como fuera, lo único que sé es que te cogí de la mano y te arrastré a la pista de baile.

Por suerte para nosotros, llegamos cuando la sevillana ya había terminado, en el preciso instante entre una y la siguiente y cuando la gente aprovechaba para salir o subir al escenario. De un solo paso y sin mirarte, aunque por la rigidez de tu mano podía decir que estabas muy nervioso, y seguramente ruborizado, subí al escenario; y una vez allí miré a mi alrededor. Solamente entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos solos encima del tablado. Todos aquellos que venían con la misma intención que nosotros se habían quedado abajo, mirándonos con rostros asombrados; aunque no entendía por qué.

¿Es que no puede una pareja de pokémon bailar una sevillana?

― Ostra, tía ―oí decir a tu entrenadora, que se reía mientras nos apuntaba con el dedo―. No me diga que se van a poné a bailá.

― Yo esto no me lo pierdo ―afirmó Curro, riendo; y tanto él como su amigo sacaron su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

Vale, parecía que, al menos, no era lo normal. Me di la vuelta, y lo primero que vi fue a ti, mirando nerviosamente a todas partes. Estaba claro que tanta gente alrededor te impresionaba. Y a mí también. No quería admitirlo, pero aquello me intimidaba bastante. Tener a tantos humanos pendientes de nosotros; y encima no teníamos ni idea de qué hacer… Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarme atrás, así que me puse las manos en la cintura y, lanzándole una intensa mirada a la chica que manejaba el aparato de música, le hice un gesto desafiante para que la pusiera.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella alargó el brazo y pulsó un botón en el aparato. Tan pronto como lo hubo hecho, una sevillana comenzó a sonar a través de los altavoces; de manera tan imprevista que fuimos completamente incapaces de movernos mientras sonaban los primeros compases. Nos intercambiamos una mirada tensa, al mismo tiempo que la gente, expectante, esperaba a que hiciéramos algo; y un pensamiento cruzaba mi cerebro: tenía que hacer algo. Si no, iba a quedar completamente humillada después de haberme hecho la chula y salir a bailar delante de todos. ¿Pero cómo, si no tenía ni idea y no lo había hecho ni una sola vez en mi vida?

Otros cinco larguísimos segundos pasaron sin que hiciéramos ningún movimiento, y la decepción comenzó a adueñarse de las caras de los que nos miraban.

— No, si ya sabía yo — oí decir a mi entrenadora; y por alguna razón, a pesar del ruido de conversación y del elevado volumen al que sonaba la música, su voz me llegó nítida y clara como el cristal—. ¿Dos pokémon cómo van a bailá una sevillana, chiquilla?

Bueno. Hasta aquí podíamos llegar. ¿Cómo que no podíamos bailar por ser pokémon? Ya está bien de que nos traten así, como seres estúpidos que no podemos hacer nada más que combatir y competir en concursos. Pero le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocada. Ahora mismo le iba a demostrar lo equivocada que estaba.

Vamos —te dije con voz llena de rabia y decisión, y acto seguido di un paso hacia la derecha mientras movía los brazos por encima de mi cabeza como había visto hacer antes a mi entrenadora. No tendría ni idea, ni un traje llamativo como ella; pero al menos podría salir del paso imitando los movimientos que recordara lo mejor que pudiera.

Durante un segundo, tú te quedaste parado, mirando nerviosamente mis movimientos con las mejillas de color rosado. ¿Qué hacías? ¿No me irías a dejar sola, no?

— Vamos —repetí, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más suave y con algunas notas de seducción.

Y aquello funcionó. Aquellas palabras, un gesto con mi mano derecha que reclamaba tu cercanía y un par de pases de baile algo insinuantes fueron lo único necesario para que se disipara tu vergüenza inicial y comenzaras a seguir mis movimientos, aunque de una manera muy tímida y torpe. Pero a mí eso me daba igual, por supuesto. Yo también era muy torpe para estas cosas.

— ¡Phiro, así no é! — gritó tu entrenadora, haciendo bocina con las manos— ¡Eso son lo paso de la mujere!

Inmediatamente, todos los espectadores de nuestro baile rompieron a reír mientras tú te sonrojabas más de lo que había visto nunca y yo, aunque me esté mal decirlo, reía con ellos. Pobrecito mío. Qué ridículo debías sentirte.

— Quillo, seguirno —dijo la voz de un chico a mi derecha, y antes de que pudiera volver la cabeza para verlo cogió a su novia de la mano y se puso a bailar, teniendo cuidado de que los dos, y especialmente tú, pudiéramos ver bien los movimientos que teníamos que hacer. En mi idioma, que ellos no entendían, les di las gracias. Era un gesto muy amable por su parte.

Ahora que teníamos una guía al lado, la verdad es que resultaba mucho más fácil. incluso estaba comenzando a aprenderme los pasos. Derecha, izquierda, giro, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, girándolos… Lo único que no podía hacer era tocar los palillos, porque no tenía y porque no los podría tocar con las malditas manos en forma de aleta que tengo_. _Pero bueno, no eran imprescindibles; y además la chica que bailaba a nuestro lado las llevaba.

La verdad es que me estaba encantando la experiencia. Estaba siendo genial, más que nada porque podía pasar tiempo junto a ti, bailando juntos. ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido esto mucho antes?

― ¡Qué arte tiene, Phari! ―oí gritar a mi entrenadora, y me sonrojé. ¿Iba en serio, o en broma? ― ¡Ole ahí, chiquilla!

― ¡Ole! ―la acompañó la tuya, dando un solo aplauso que nadie secundó. Complacida, esbocé una sonrisa. Para ser la primera vez, nos estaba saliendo genial.

Entonces, por primera vez en varios segundos, desvié la mirada de la pista; y enseguida me sorprendí. A nuestro alrededor, sobre el albero, había unas doce parejas bailando alrededor de nosotros, como si nosotros fuéramos la atracción principal de la caseta y ellos estuvieran aprovechando el momento. ¿Tanto poder de concentración teníamos? Curiosa, volví la vista a nuestra mesa, y vi a Curro y a su amigo apuntándonos con sus cámaras. Fue intuición femenina, supongo, porque en ese momento supe que íbamos a terminar en esa página del ordenador donde los humanos ven vídeos. Y lo mejor de todo era que, a pesar de lo tímida que solía ser , no me importaba en absoluto que miles de humanos pudieran ver esto.

― Final del primer palo ―nos dijo el humano que nos guiaba, devolviendo mi concentración a la pista de baile; y justo después ejecutó una vuelta con su novia que yo completé contigo medio segundo después. ¿Final del primer palo? ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver cómo tu entrenadora le daba a la mía un codazo disimulado, o al menos todo lo bien que pudo con todos los rebujitos que llevaba, mientras las dos se reían. Di una vuelta más, y en ella pude ver cómo Curro y su amigo alzaban sus móviles para grabarlo mejor, justo antes de acercarme a ti como lo habían hecho los dos humanos que nos guiaban. Estar tan cerca de ti me gustaba. Pero aún me preguntaba qué…

― ¡Ole! ―gritaron a la vez todas las personas de la caseta, estallando en un grito de júbilo colectivo que me hizo perder la concentración justo cuando el chico cogió a su novia y apoyó su brazo izquierdo en su espalda, que ella encorvó hasta que su cabeza quedó a medio metro del suelo, con la de él colgando unos centímetros por encima.

Sorprendida, arqueé el entrecejo. Así que era eso… Por supuesto, yo también quería. Te miré suplicando que lo hicieras, y te vi venir hacia mí dispuesto a ello; pero ya era demasiado tarde. La música ya había vuelto a sonar, y debíamos seguir bailando.

― Lo siento ―te oí susurrar, y cuando pude mirarte vi que tenías la mano tapándote la boca, como si fuera un gran secreto. Me separé de ti para volver a girar sobre mis talones, y mientras lo hacía la sangre se subía a mis mejillas. Qué bonito. Saber que te preocupabas por eso…

― No te preocupes ―te respondí yo cuando volvimos a estar frente a frente―. Seguro que hay otro ahora.

La verdad es que me sentía algo decepcionada. Hubiera podido estar más cerca de ti de lo que nunca había estado, y acababa de tirar a la basura la mejor oportunidad de estar en tus brazos que nunca había tenido. Quién sabe si volvería a tenerla alguna vez. Pero bueno; lamentarse no servía de nada. Solamente podía esperar a que hubiera otro más adelante.

― No te preocupe, hija ―me dijo la chica en un breve segundo en que coincidimos frente a frente, y me guiñó el ojo. Me había adivinado el pensamiento. Intuición femenina. Bueno, eso o que había puesto mala cara―. Hay otros tre ahora después.

Al oír aquello, me sentí mucho más aliviada. Iba a volver a pasar. Iba a poder caer en tus brazos, en tus fuertes brazos, como si fuera una doncella y tú mi caballero, yo una hembra humana que se acaba de emparejar y tú mi pareja en su primera noche juntos. Te miré, con la esperanza y las ganas de que ocurriera dibujadas en mi rostro, y tú me sonreíste.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y el final del palo no llegaba; y cada vez se me hacía más largo el tiempo y me impacientaba más. ¿Cuándo iba a pasar? ¿Cuándo iba a llegar el momento en que me dejara caer en tus brazos?

― Phari ―oí tu voz, aunque no le presté atención porque estaba concentrada en la pareja que bailaba con nosotros, por si nos tenían que decir algo. Entonces, tú repetiste mi nombre más fuerte―: ¡Phari!

― ¿Sí? ―respondí yo con voz débil, tu dulce voz sacándome del círculo vicioso de impaciencia en que me había introducido sola.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―me preguntaste, mirándome con intensidad y frunciendo el ceño. Inmediatamente, me sonrojé. No por tu mirada ni tu pregunta, por supuesto; sino porque detrás de la máscara de seriedad me había parecido ver algo de preocupación por mí.

Me encogí de hombros, negué débilmente con la cabeza y tragué saliva antes de responder:

― No, nada ―respondí, intentando fingir que no había ocurrido nada en absoluto. No quería que te preocuparas.

Por un momento, me pareció ver que me mirabas con cara de sospechar algo. Tragué saliva, sintiendo los nervios aflorar; e intenté seguir bailando como si nada. Pero claro, era difícil porque tenía que luchar contra mi impaciencia y al mismo tiempo disimularla lo mejor que podía.

― ¿Estás segura?

Haciendo un gesto que pretendía ser seductor, pero que no me salió muy bien, di la vuelta completa que el baile exigía; buscando frenéticamente una respuesta mientras tanto.

― Completamente.

Vale, era la peor respuesta del mundo. Claro que no te la ibas a creer. Ni siquiera esperaba que la consideraras un solo segundo. Por eso no me sorprendí cuando te encogiste de hombros, ni cuando te vi abrir la boca para decirme algo que nunca llegó a salir de ella.

― ¡Final del segundo, chicos! ―dijo la voz de la chica, sorprendiéndonos y dejándote con la palabra en la boca. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había estado esperando.

― Este no se nos puede escapar, ¿eh? ―te dije, acercándome a ti y guiñándote un ojo.

Inmediatamente, tú te sonrojaste y pusiste un brazo a mi alrededor, a unos quince centímetros de mi piel amarilla.

― ¿Era eso, verdad? ―me preguntaste, y yo asentí con la cabeza. La música paró un instante; y yo cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Anticipándome ligeramente a lo que sucedería, me puse de puntillas y eché el peso de mi cuerpo hacia atrás, arqueando mi espalda lo suficiente como para sacarlo de la vertical. Por un momento, me sentí ingrávida, y enseguida comencé a caer. Pero no me importaba, porque sabía que tú estarías allí para recogerme con tus fuertes brazos.

― ¡Ole! ―gitaron veinte voces al unísono, la mía entre ellas, antes de que el contacto de tu mano en mi espalda y el calor de desprendía tu cuerpo se encargaran de arrebatármela, dejándome sólo con mi boca abierta y mis mejillas sonrosadas.

Boqueé un par de veces, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y cerré los ojos, sumergiéndome en aquel torbellino de sensaciones. Sentía una acogedora calidez en mi pecho producida por tu cercanía, y también en el lugar de mi espalda en que tu mano me sostenía. Esbocé una sonrisa de felicidad, justo un segundo antes de que aquel breve momento de gozo que nos concedían terminara y debiéramos volver a nuestro baile. No es que molestara en absoluto; pero evidentemente prefería estar aquí contigo, sintiendo tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

― Ole ―dijo tu dulce voz en mi oído al mismo tiempo que me volvías a poner en pie desde mi posición tumbada sobre tu brazo. Sonreí a modo de respuesta al sentir las plantas de mis pies contactar con el duro de madera, y enseguida comenzó a sonar la música de nuevo.

Al igual que habíamos hecho en los dos primeros palos, durante el tercero nos limitamos a seguir a la pareja que bailaba enfrente de nosotros. Sin embargo, podía notar que ahora nuestros movimientos eran mucho más naturales que cuando empezamos, mucho menos agarrotados y nerviosos, y los ejecutábamos con mucha más tranquilidad; sobre todo yo, ahora que no tenía final de palo del que preocuparme. Sí, por supuesto que sabía que volvería a llegar el momento en que me cogieras en tus brazos; pero por alguna razón no me sentía nerviosa en absoluto. Era como si haber estado en ellos algunos segundos antes tuviera un efecto calmante sobre mí. Aunque lo cierto es que debía de tenerlo, porque…

― ¡Ole! ―oí gritar a toda la caseta, y sin saber muy bien cómo me encontré tumbada sobre mi espalda, sostenida por tu mano y con tu rostro casi tocando el mío. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude decir ni una palabra; tan sólo poner una expresión de completa sorpresa.

¿Ya se había terminado? ¿Tan pronto?

― Venga, que ya solo nos queda uno ―me dijiste, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y sonreíste.

Sonrojándome un poco, te devolví el gesto e intenté volver a ponerme en pie, aunque no lo conseguí hasta que me ayudaste dándome un suave tironcito de mi mano derecha, que dejé en la tuya durante un segundo antes de retirarla, sintiéndome algo avergonzada, aunque también feliz, de haberte cogido de la mano. Levanté los brazos y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, siguiendo a los dos humanos como siempre, cuando me di cuenta de una cosa: había cuatro palos, y acababa de terminar el tercero.

Este era el último.

Nuestro tiempo juntos estaba a punto de terminar.

No. No era el momento de ponerme triste por dejaba que la amargura por tu lejanía futura me venciera e impidiera sentirme feliz, me arrepentiría de ello durante mucho tiempo.

Tenía que quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Tenía que centrarme en este último instante que nos concedían.

Y sólo había una manera de hacerlo.

Con energías renovadas, di un paso adelante seguido de uno a la derecha mientras movía los brazos como si me estuviera colocando los pliegues de un traje de flamenca que no llevaba, mientras te lanzaba miradas seductoras al tiempo que me concentraba en expulsar de mi cerebro los pensamientos que había decidido erradicar. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras daba una vuelta completa sobre mí misma, y la terminé di un fuerte taconazo sobre el tablao de madera, que la almohadilla en la planta de mi pie se encargó de amortiguar. Volví la mirada hacia arriba, solo para encontrarme con tu rostro sonriente.

―Ole ahí ―me dijiste, acompañádolo con algunas risas―. Que grasia tiene, hija.

Aquellas palabras tuyas me hicieron reír. Cómo te metías en el personaje. Quise parar por un momento y abrazarte, pero seguro que los humanos no se tomarían muy bien que dejara de bailar. Así que, en su lugar, di un paso hacia ti antes de dar una nueva vuelta, de modo que nuestras manos se rozaron durante un segundo.

Desde donde estaba no podía verlo, pero estaba completamente segura de que te habías puesto como un tomate. Igual que yo.

Riendo suavemente y sintiendo la calidez de la sangre en mis mejillas, describí con rapidez en último cuarto de vuelta que me quedaba para quedar frente a ti. Ya estaba absolutamente segura de lo que me iba a encontrar, pero cuando vi tu rostro, completamente sonrojado, no pude evitar sentir una sensación cálida dentro de mi pecho. Ay, qué tímido eras, y cómo te quería…

Aquel último palo duró todavía un minuto más, que transcurrió entre vueltas, risas y muchos intentos de sonrojar al otro, tanto tuyos como míos; y de los que no recuerdo nada más que eso. Ni la música que sonaba, ni los pasos de nuestros guías, ni el calor que hacía, ni el jaleo de las personas de la caseta, nuestros entrenadores incluidos. Nada de eso se llegó a grabar en mi cerebro. Sólo tu rostro y las sensaciones que nos asaltaban. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, que sentía transcurrir tan velozmente como volaba un Dragonite; y antes de que pensara, o remotamente sospechara, que aquel instante llegaría, sentí el contacto de algo blando y cálido sobre mi hombro.

— Oye, Phari. —No comprendí muy bien aquellas primeras palabras, y sólo pude hacerlo después de que me sacudieras ligeramente del hombro, devolviéndome al instante al mundo real.

― ¿Sí? ―pregunté, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, y tú te limitaste a señalar a nuestros guías.

― Que dicen que ya se va a acabar la sevillana.

Durante una milésima de segundo, me quedé completamente parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer; y te lancé una mirada de incredulidad y angustia. Mi tiempo contigo iba a terminar.Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podría repetirlo, no hasta el año que viene; porque después de esto mi entrenadora me arrastraría al alumbrao, y a la mañana siguiente volveríamos a su pueblo en tren sin darme tiempo ni una oportunidad para despedirme de ti.

Entonces, tendría que convertir este momento en el más especial de mi vida.

Con aire decidido, di un paso hacia ti, justo antes de que terminara el baile y la caseta estallara en sonoros "oles" de vitoreo, preparándome para lo que iba a ocurrir. Porque sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, nada ni nadie podría arrebatarme aquel último y fugaz instante entre tus brazos.

Justo entonces, tal como había previsto, la música dejó de sonar. Las parejas cayeron unas en brazos de las otras como si fueran piezas de dominó puestas en fila, y el tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento cuando los humanos jalearon nuestro baile con sus voces.

Entonces, y solo entonces, me dejé caer.

Ni siquiera llagó a ser un segundo, pero aquel escaso tiempo en que mi cuerpo caía por el aire me pareció que duraba horas. Me sentía ingrávida, y un suspiro de deseo escapó de mis labios. Quería sentirte, sentir tu contacto, tu cercanía, tu cariño. Quería sentirme querida por ti.

Y entonces lo noté. Sentí tu mano derecha en tu espalda, sosteniéndome. Sentí la sangre acudiendo a mis mejillas, y la calidez llenando mi pecho. Y por un instante deseé que el tiempo se detuviese.

Tan metida estaba en mi propio mundo, que no me di cuenta en absoluto de que me estabas levantando y poniéndome en pie, ni de que nuestro tiempo juntos había terminado. Sólo me percaté de ello cuando dejé de notar el suave pelaje de tu mano en mi espalda y mis pies contactaron con las tablas del tablao. Y tal vez hubiera sido mejor que hubiera sido así, porque de lo contrario no habría permitido que le pusieras fin.

Dedicándote una última mirada enamorada, te hice un gesto con la cabeza para que vinieras conmigo; y levanté la mirada para buscar a nuestros entrenadores. Entonces, ocurrió algo que nunca había esperado: tan pronto como bajamos del escenario, toda la caseta estalló al unísono en un sonoro aplauso.

― Que arte tenéi, hijo ―nos gritó tu entrenadora, a lo que la mía y sus amigos respondieron afirmando exageradamente con la cabeza y gritos de "ole ahí" y "muy bien dicho".

Por un instante, me quedé con la boca abierta. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Saber que les había gustado, aunque era nuestra primera vez y ni siquiera sabíamos cómo se hacía… Podía sentir cómo mi pecho se llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción, y, sonriendo te cogí de la mano para hacer un saludo, como había visto hacer a los humanos. Pero, cuando terminó, no te separaste de mí.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al darme cuenta de que seguíamos unidos, bombeando sangre a través de mi cuerpo y hacia mis mejillas. Lentamente y sin perder el contacto, me giré para verte, y vi tus mejillas sonrojadas y tu rostro avergonzado, adornado por una pequeña sonrisa.

Y entonces, me abalancé sobre ti y te atrapé en un abrazo.

Mis brazos se enroscaron como poderosos Seviper alrededor de tu cuerpo, con mis manos amarillas encontrándose en tu espalda, mientras mi cabeza y mi cuello descansaban en el cálido pelaje crema de tu pecho. Sentí el respingo que diste al notar mi contacto, y, un segundo después, tus brazos se cernieron sobre mi cuerpo, arrancándome un suspiro de placer.

Podía oír a los humanos aplaudiendo. Normalmente me hubiera incomodado, pero hoy no me importaba nada. Ni siquiera el hecho de que no nos volveríamos a ver en meses. Había disfrutado esta noche contigo, y eso era todo lo que me importaba. Porque esta noche había sido feliz.

Había sido feliz bailando contigo.

* * *

**Os dejo aquí un pequeño diccionario de la Feria, con todas esas expresiones más difíciles de comprender.**

**Alumbrao: marca el comienzo oficial de la Feria. Ocurre dos semanas después de Semana Santa, a las doce de la noche del lunes al martes. La costumbre es comer pescaíto frito en esa noche.**

**Calle del Infierno: parte de la Feria donde se ponen los cacharritos, las atracciones. Se llama así por el mucho ruido que hay en ella. A veces, no puedes hablar ni a gritos.**

**Caseta: en ellas se reúna la gente para comer, beber y bailar. Hay más de mil, de las cuales sólo unas diez son públicas. En el resto hay que ser socio para entrar.**

**Maceta: vaso grande, aproximadamente de medio litro, por lo general de rebujito.**

**Palillos: castañuelas.**

**Rebujito: mezcla de vino manzanilla y 7-up. Se puede considerar la bebida oficial de la Feria.**

* * *

**Creo que eso es todo. Avisadme si me he olvidado de alguna, y la pongo enseguida.**

**¡Hasta el próximo One-Shot!**


End file.
